


Живая мертвечина

by asti_martini



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Awkward Romance, Bromance, Darth Vader was here, Demon L, Demon Misa, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, Humor, L#5, L&Light are BFF, Musical References, New L, Post-Canon, Shinigami Light
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: Бог Смерти скучает, L ловит плохих парней, Кире все еще не нравится его кличка. Те же роли, новые люди, почти 20 лет спустя. Казалось бы, при чем здесь призраки?





	Живая мертвечина

Играть в карты или в кости быстро надоедает, если ты достаточно умен и можешь просчитывать комбинации у соперников. Сидеть у портала и наблюдать за людьми, чтобы убить кого-нибудь – тем более неинтересно. Особенно когда о работе своего «инструмента» знаешь все.  
В общем-то, правила использования Тетради Смерти были единственным, во что Королю шинигами не пришлось посвящать новичка. Достаточно было оставить ему подкорректированный кусок человеческих воспоминаний. Король только дополнил огрызки приобретенных еще в человеческой жизни знаний парой законов, которые не касались людей, но которым должны были подчиняться Боги Смерти. И, чего раньше не случалось, дал новому шинигами желтоватую череповидную маску.  
\- Ты слишком похож на человека. А людям не место в этом мире.  
Бывший человек посмотрел на отражавшееся в иссиня-черной плитке пола худое лицо в ореоле алых волос, прямо в излучающие мертвенный свет глаза цвета крови. Что-то в глубинах памяти смутно отозвалось, и он отвел взгляд от отражения, принимая маску. Новичок знал все о своей Тетради Смерти, и нутром ощущал, что он – самый могущественный Бог Смерти после Короля. Только... что с того?  
Молодого шинигами прозвали «Гама», на одном из вымерших языков это означало «игрок, который всегда побеждает». Играть в нежно любимые божками азартные игры он перестал уже после первых трех месяцев в измерении Богов Смерти, но кличка так и осталась при нем.  
Как же скучно...  
Измерение на поверку оказалось не слишком большим и довольно жалко выглядело: о былом величии Богов Смерти напоминал только скелет древнего дракона, который лежал у портала в мир живых. На то, чтобы облететь всю территорию измерения и даже составить мысленную карту не потребовалось много времени. Скука была чумой, вольготно располагалась в сознании, заставляя днями напролет изображать мрачную статую.  
Год спустя Гама пришел к Королю снова.  
\- Зачем были созданы шинигами, если они только паразитируют на людях и играют в карты?  
Темные, усталые глаза Короля не выражали ничего.  
\- Знаешь, что с тобой случится, если ты продолжишь задавать эти вопросы? Ты можешь стать слишком человечным для нашего мира и прекратить существование.  
Гама продолжал удерживать на нем взгляд.  
\- ...Или привести Богов Смерти к былому величию.  
Тогда Гама и получил от Короля вторую Тетрадь.  
\- Зачем мне еще одна?  
В голосе Короля не было эмоций, но Гама понял, что тот чем-то недоволен.  
\- Вопрос не в том, зачем она тебе, а в том, кому еще я мог бы ее доверить. Тетради под конкретного шинигами, как эта, или как твоя, создаются нечасто.  
Гама почувствовал укол интереса. Первый звоночек в сплошном мареве скуки.  
\- У нас должен был появиться новый Бог Смерти? Что с ним случилось?  
\- Богиня. Один наглец из Преисподней увел ее в самый последний момент.  
Преисподняя. Рай и Ад существуют. Скука милосердно разжала когти на его плечах, но,  
к сожалению, ненадолго: небесная канцелярия жила в строжайшей секретности, а в подземное измерение шинигами ход был заказан – попасть легко, а вот выбраться затруднительно. Его Темнейшество не любил разбрасываться душами и еще сотню лет назад отдал приказ рекрутировать всех, кто бы ни «завернул на огонек» в Ад.  
Мысль о том, что бы такое сотворить со второй Тетрадью пришли к Гаме не через год, и не через два. Он не горел желанием общаться с игроками, да и вообще мало разговаривал, поэтому о том, что у него есть вторая Тетрадь, жалкие пародии на Богов узнали нескоро.  
\- О, у тебя есть вторая Тетрадь? Рюук как-то обронил свою в мире людей, а потом несколько лет провел там, когда ее подобрал человек. Вон он сидит, видишь?  
Это был поворотный момент. В ту самую секунду, когда Гама поднял глаза на сгорбленного, одинокого шинигами, вторая Тетрадь начала жечь ему руки. 

Тетрадь с японскими иероглифами на обложке и свежими правилами использования внутри, так и не доставшуюся своей истинной хозяйке, Гама бросал в портал через плечо, не глядя, в точности так же, как невесты бросают в толпу букет.  
Тем шинигами, которые пытались повторить подвиг Рюука в свое время, не везло с людьми: все было скучно и заканчивалось быстро. Что ж, Гама был везучим, сколько себя помнил... может быть, ему повезет и в этом?  
***  
пригород Токио, за месяц до того, как Тетрадь Смерти попала в мир людей  
Типичный главный герой диснеевского мультика (типичность заключалась в доброте, граничащей с бесхребетностью и страсти к музыкальным эффектам), старшеклассник шестнадцати лет от роду по фамилии Мацуда, стоял за прилавком крошечной кондитерской «У тетушки Саю» и рисовал на пончиках котят и зайчиков шоколадной глазурью. Он был высоким, долговязым и жилистым; казалось чудом, что эта «мельница», принявшая облик человека, не нарывается на углы. Встрепанные непослушные волосы задорно торчали из-под форменной кепки, рыжеватая челка рвано прикрывала добрые, медово-карие глаза. Улыбка на губах была живой и солнечной, а в данный момент еще и уморительной: мальчик периодически от усердия высовывал язык, вырисовывая на очередном пончике какой-нибудь особенно сложный узор. Катакана на бейдже говорила о том, что субъект отзывается на имя «Катцу». Сам герой мурлыкал под нос песенку со словами «Good morning, Tokyo, every day's like an open door» - нехитро переделанную вариацию открывающей композиции из старого американского мюзикла.  
\- Какое у вас все аппетитное... – донесся до Катцу голос с другой стороны прилавка, и он поднял голову, приветливо улыбаясь посетительнице.  
Девушка внимательно осматривала ассортимент, но Катцу сразу заметил потерянное выражение в глазах и проницательно поинтересовался:  
\- У вас что-то случилось?  
Посетительница тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Колесо спустило, прямо перед вашей кондитерской. Запаски нет, а служба ремонта едет через мост... – она махнула рукой, и Катцу участливо кивнул: на мосту из Накано в это время всегда были пробки. – Сегодня у меня должна быть презентация в «Воскресном вестнике», а теперь...  
Воздух за левым плечом Катцу весело заискрился тьмой, будто ухмыляясь, но девушка этого не видела, а сам мальчик, привыкший к подобному светопреставлению с детства, уже не обращал на эти аномалии никакого внимания.  
Перед кондитерской «У тетушки Саю» постоянно случались мелкие автомобильные аварии; у мотоциклов отключалась тяга, а у велосипедов заедала цепь. Люди спотыкались на ровном месте и роняли коммуникаторы, а у сумок обрывались ремешки. И жертвы неудачи неизменно заходили в кондитерскую, утешиться печенюшкой или пончиком.  
Зловещий призрак насылал на прохожих неприятности, а его любимый подопечный, который даже не подозревал о существовании этого «демона-хранителя», выворачивал ситуацию с пользой для заведения и компенсировал произошедшие с людьми неприятности солнечной улыбкой, забавным рисунком на пенке в кофе и искренним участием.  
Печенюшки и пончики, кстати, тоже были с чертовщинкой, и Катцу умело этим пользовался – словно ведьма в волшебной лавке, смешивающая снадобья для клиентов.  
\- Значит, там сидит куча пираний?.. – Катцу отложил глазурь и слизнул с пальца оставшийся шоколад. – У вас ведь что-то вроде конкурса?  
\- Вроде того.  
Катцу задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку, внимательно глядя на девушку. А затем победно улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю, как вам помочь. Когда вам заменят колесо, вы ведь все равно туда поедете?  
\- Да, но мне уже не дадут выступить...  
Катцу поставил на прилавок жестяной бак, на боку которого размашистым подчерком было написано: «Наркоманские печеньки». Он насыпал печенье в фирменную корзинку и таинственным шепотом проинструктировал покупательницу, которая, видимо, прониклась атмосферой и склонилась ближе к мальчику.  
\- Когда приедете туда, угостите их этим. Но ни в коем случае не пробуйте это печенье сами, пока не будете уже на этом... собрании. Если вы съедите хотя бы одно, то не сможете остановиться, пока корзинка не опустеет.  
Девушка удивленно посмотрела на Катцу... и улыбнулась.  
\- Вы это серьезно?.. Что ж, стоит попытаться.  
Катцу завязал упаковку ленточкой и пронизывающе посмотрел на покупательницу.  
\- Из кофе больше всего вы... любите мокко. С мятой.  
В этот раз ему действительно удалось ее удивить.  
\- Как вы...  
Катцу спрятал бак с волшебным печеньем (впрочем, весь ассортимент кондитерской был волшебным в той или иной степени) и загадочно подмигнул.  
\- Секрет фирмы.  
Он придирчиво осмотрел основную витрину и вытащил со второй снизу стеклянной полочки слоистый десерт в прозрачной креманке. И пока кофемашина выполняла заказ, подал посетительнице креманку вместе с длинной ложечкой. Когда на лице вкусившей десерт девушки появилось выражение «я в раю», Катцу довольно кивнул и вернулся к расписыванию пончиков.  
Когда-то давно матушка Катцу, Саю, просидела дома два года и от безделья начала печь печенье и тортики, делать конфеты в ужасающих количествах... что у нее отлично получалось. В тот день, когда она поняла, что ее творения раскупают в первые несколько часов чуть ли не все соседи и жители более дальних кварталов, и появилась идея с маленькой кондитерской.  
У каждого есть своя «суперсила». У Катцу это была интуиция на уровне предвидения: когда он перебирал варианты ответов, на правильном в голове начинал звенеть невидимый колокольчик, и он это активно использовал. А Саю как будто нутром чувствовала, как нужно испечь булочки или печенюшки, чтобы они стали волшебными.  
Прошло несколько лет, кондитерская процветала, Саю вместе со своей старой подружкой открыла интернет-магазин секс-игрушек, затем последовал стриптиз-клуб, так что кондитерская почти полностью перешла под контроль и так постоянно околачивавшегося за прилавком с малолетства Катцу, которого матушка по ей одной известной причине в свое время сделала совладельцем заведения.  
Катцу очень любил нагнетать там таинственную, волшебную атмосферу, но еще больше ему нравилось смотреть на улыбки посетителей. Точнее даже не на сами улыбки, а наблюдать тот момент, когда грусть и усталость в их глазах слабеют, сменяясь радостью или спокойствием, и как уголки губ начинают растягиваться, или подниматься вверх.  
В эти секунды он чувствовал себя волшебником. Почти Богом. 

\- Why me, Jesus, why me? – протянул Катцу, жалобно глядя в потолок, в ответ на задание-приказ учительницы истории выступить с докладом по эпохе «террора Киры».  
\- Потому что ты неудачник, - последовал незамедлительный ответ громким театральным шепотом, после чего по всему классу 1-В, включая учительницу, прокатилась волна смеха.  
Макино-сенсей работала первый год и, пожалуй, была единственным историком в школе, обсуждавшим на уроках эту часть новейшей истории. Хотя бы потому, что на момент событий еще под стол пешком ходила, и ее это почти не коснулось.  
\- Довод Касано-сан не лишен смысла, - веселым голосом подтвердила Макино-сенсей, - но вы, Мацуда-кун, сегодня крайний скорее потому, что у вас есть возможность расспросить участника событий. А если бы шеф Мацуда смог прийти в школу и рассказать о своем опыте лично...  
Катцу, может быть, и был гуманитарием, но таким образом изучать историю ему не хотелось, так что он иронично улыбнулся.  
\- Если он действительно придет и все расскажет, нам всем придется давать подписки о неразглашении.  
Судя по второй волне смеха, все подумали, что он пошутил.  
\- Да ладно вам, Мацуда-кун, не может быть, чтобы...  
\- Вы просто не знаете моего отчима.  
Макино-сенсей состроила решительно-серьезное лицо, и Катцу со вздохом забил задание в электронный дневник.

Катцу недовольно посмотрел в зеркало, висевшее у выхода из мужской раздевалки. Расческа только усугубила ситуацию: волосы не желали ложиться ровно и изгибались у концов, так что прическа по форме напоминала панамку-колокольчик. С тяжелым вздохом взлохматив то, что долго и упорно укладывалось расческой, Катцу вышел из раздевалки и вовремя увернулся от дежурного тычка в ребра со стороны своей старой заклятой подружки Юно, которая вот уже почти десять лет била его на каждом занятии в секции каратэ.  
\- Ну что, неудачник, пошли?  
Катцу хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Сначала дело.  
Юно со стоном обхватила пальцами переносицу.  
\- Ты опять?  
Мальчик буквально из воздуха достал электронную карту, которая, судя по подписи, должна была открывать дверь в штаб школьной радиостанции.  
\- Завтра день рождения у толстушки Икки, пусть порадуется. Ты не слышала, наверное: у нее родители разводятся. Кстати, не поможешь? Надо будет расклеить на шкафчиках несколько плакатов с...  
\- Все-все, я поняла. - Юно пошла вслед за одноклассником, весело насвистывающим мотивчик какой-то попсовой песни. - Я уже не могу дождаться начала соревнований. Шесть тысяч километров от тебя и твоих «лучей добра», целых две недели!  
Катцу фыркнул: стенаниям Юно он не верил ни на йоту.  
\- Ты все равно будешь скучать по мне, моя милая злобная тварь.  
Юно в ответ на это закатила глаза и мстительно ткнула его двумя пальцами в болевую точку рядом с плечом.  
\- Так ты все-таки будешь допрашивать Тоту-сана на предмет доклада?  
\- А у меня есть выбор? – Катцу вскрыл штаб радиостанции и быстро прошел к подключенному к пульту ноутбуку. – Имен он не назовет, так называемая сила Киры – это тоже секретная информация... хрень получится, а не доклад. 

\- Твоя сенсей либо тупая, либо бесчувственная, - сообщил Катцу шеф Мацуда, у самого пола поймав выпавший из пальцев телефон. – Я потерял при расследовании немало товарищей, а твоя мать вообще осиротела.  
Катцу в душе был с ним согласен, но вслух сказал довод в защиту Макино-сенсей:  
\- Я бы скорее сформулировал это как «молодая, наивная и любопытная». Если не хочешь об этом говорить – не надо, я просто скажу ей, что все дело засекречено, и ей придется отвалить.  
Шеф Мацуда устало потер пальцами переносицу.  
\- Нет. Ничего. Я зайду к вам в школу.

месяц спустя  
Катцу шел домой после смены в кондитерской, размышляя о событиях последних недель, когда ему под ноги прямо с неба упала черная тетрадь с говорящей надписью на обложке. Мальчик хмуро осмотрелся и наклонился к тетради. Воздух за левым плечом почему-то взволнованно и предвкушающе заискрился. И когда пальцы Катцу сжались на Тетради Смерти, мир на секунду перевернулся, окрашиваясь потусторонним шепотом и несуществующими цветами. «Демон», который так долго стоял у него за плечом, теперь касался черной обложки вместе с ним. В линованных страницах было что-то зловещее, но настолько знакомое, почти родное, что Катцу на секунду почувствовал себя паззлом, который кто-то, спустя много лет, удосужился собрать до конца.  
Инструкция на внутренней стороне обложки не могла быть правдой, но Катцу поверил скупым белым строчкам, выведенным аккуратным, угловато-летящим почерком, сразу же. Не мог не поверить.  
«Значит... это и есть оружие Киры, о котором говорил Тота-сан».  
Сжечь. Отдать отчиму. Сообщить в Интерпол о находке.  
Правильных вариантов было много. Верным казался только один: с замирающим сердцем затолкать Тетрадь Смерти в школьную сумку.  
______  
*Катцу перепевает песню "Good morning, Baltimore!" из мюзикла "Лак для волос".  
**Полное имя нашего героя - Катцки, и он его терпеть не может. Потому что оно, как и у Лайта, упорото читается (канцзи "кири" и "цуки" в сочетании должны читаться как "Зангецу"). Именно по этой причине он предпочитает использовать сокращение и пишет его катаканой.  
***  
Реальность разбивалась на множество кусочков, переворачивалась на сто восемьдесят градусов и собиралась снова, атакуя глаз неправильными, несуществующими цветами. Тело лихорадило, но в груди разливалось тепло, более яркое, более сильное, чем когда кто-то родной заключает в объятия.  
Катцу крепко прижимал Тетрадь к груди, опираясь спиной на запертую дверь своей комнаты. И это казалось правильным. Как будто его вечные авантюры в стиле «делай добро и беги» были чем-то незначительным по сравнению с этим.  
И тогда демон, которого он никогда не слышал, наконец-то смог заговорить с ним.  
\- Ка-атцки.  
Темная, призрачная, не видимая людям ладонь, покоилась на черной обложке, как и руки Катцу.  
Мальчик опустил глаза на Тетрадь, пытаясь, но не находя в себе сил нахмуриться. Такую эйфорию он чувствовал, наверное, только когда встретился с матерью после трех месяцев в спортивном лагере. И то, наверное, не так сильно.  
\- Ты кто? – шепнул он в темноту.  
Дуновение ветра – словно кто-то погладил его по голове.  
\- Покойница, которая хочет отомстить.  
Голос был почти как у него... как если бы он был девчонкой.  
\- Тебя убили? Ты знаешь, кто это был? – он продолжал большим пальцем поглаживать надпись на обложке.  
\- Нет. Я не видела его лица, только глаза. Так ты поможешь мне? Поможешь сделать так, чтобы таких, как я, стало меньше?  
Катцу не хотел становиться Богом – звания волшебника из кондитерской ему вполне хватало. Убивать кого-то он тоже не хотел, и демон – призрак невинно убитой когда-то девочки это чувствовал. Голос с грустью продолжил:  
\- Я никому не желаю пережить то, что было со мной. Мне было всего шесть лет, Ка-атцки.  
Катцу отчетливо понял, что девочка не вдается в подробности не потому, что сама не хочет это вспоминать, а потому, что не хочет, чтобы ему снились кошмары. И тогда он подошел к столу, включил лампу и открыл Тетрадь на первой странице.  
\- Что ты хочешь сделать?  
И пока призрак, управляя его рукой, включал стоящий на столе лэптоп, Катцу подумал, что, пожалуй, знает, с чем можно сравнить то чувство, которое возникало у него, когда он прикасался к Тетради Смерти.  
Такое же горячечное счастье он бы, наверное, ощутил, если бы его настоящий отец, вызывающей формулировкой «неизвестен» отмеченный во всех документах Катцу, нашел его и захотел познакомиться. 

«Сегодня много лет находившийся в розыске по подозрению в многочисленных убийствах Хикава Ичиро сдался полиции...»  
«У самых жестоких убийц мира наконец-то проснулась совесть?»  
Катцу, проглядывавший заголовки в Интернете, тяжело вздохнул. Их было вызывающе много. Тота-сан и все посвященные в дело Киры со дня на день поймут, что к чему, но пока что у Катцу была фора. Все-таки, Кира, который пытался «очистить мир» до этого, специально оставлял следы и хотел, чтобы люди о нем знали. Катцу же считал, что наличие образа таинственного борца за справедливость в массовом сознании полезно исключительно с точки зрения падения уровня преступности. В остальном же от хлесткого «Новый Кира» в новостях были бы сплошные проблемы.  
Призрак, большую часть времени управлявший его рукой, когда Катцу работал с Тетрадью, отказался назвать свое имя, но соглашался на условия мальчика. Например, когда они писали условия смерти, всегда добавлял пункт «самоубийство наиболее безболезненным из доступных способов», хотя бывшей жертве маньяка очень хотелось, чтобы они умирали максимально мучительно.  
Предыдущий Кира просто прописывал всем сердечные приступы. Катцу со своей призрачной подельницей прописывал всем условия «сдаться полиции» и «честно отвечать на все вопросы», и только потом, после выяснения всех обстоятельств – смерть.  
Шеф Мацуда разрывался между противоречивыми эмоциями: радовался как ребенок количеству раскрытых дел и подозревал что-то нехорошее. Пока что только подозревал: прошло лишь два дня с тех пор как Катцу подобрал Тетрадь, так что ни один убийца еще не умер.  
Он временно прятал Тетрадь в потайном отделении сумки, ходил в школу как обычно, стоял на кассе в кондитерской во второй половине дня, и казалось, что ничего не изменилось, пока вечером он не залезал в раздел криминальной хроники на CNN. И вот, на третий день сюрреалистичных вечеров в компании призрака, пользовавшегося его телом, лэптопа и Тетради Смерти, произошло то, что ни он, ни призрак не предвидели.  
В комнате Катцу появился шинигами.  
Шинигами с летными очками поверх маски-черепа на всю голову, большими, черными «птичьими» трехпалыми стопами, острыми когтями на руках, ярко горящими угольками глаз в провалах глазниц маски и Тетрадью Смерти на поясе, похожем на ковбойскую набедренную кобуру. Этот шинигами вообще, если исключить детали нечеловеческой физиологии и чудовищную, давящую что на безымянную мертвую девчонку, что на Катцу, ауру, был похож не то на шерифа с дикого запада, не то на вполне современного детектива из отдела шефа Мацуды. Да еще и очки эти, и крылья с серыми перьями... Не бог, а воплощение стимпанка.  
Но над странным подбором гардероба смеяться не хотелось. Этому типу вообще не хотелось перечить. Девчонка аж притихла и не высовывалась, оставив напарнику честь разбираться с хозяином Тетради.  
***  
Третий день пошел... Гама решил, что уже можно показаться тому, кто подобрал Тетрадь, и спустился в мир живых.  
Токио ему не понравился совершенно: слишком много небоскребов, слишком много дорог, слишком много шума… всего «слишком». Связь с Тетрадью тянулась к нему тоненькой, раздражающе натянутой леской, и Гама полетел на зов.  
Ниточка тянулась к одной из квартир в жилой высотке в относительно тихом районе. Трассы не настолько далеко, чтобы до них долго добираться, но и не так близко, чтобы раздражать своим вечным шумом. Нужные окна были угловыми, прямо под крышей. Пальцы сомкнулись на пожарной лестнице, и Гама ступил на балкон. А затем бесшумно вошел в комнату сквозь стену.  
Мальчик расположился за письменным столом, что называется, со всеми удобствами: сложил ноги на стол, поставил рядом ноутбук и большую кружку с крепким кофе – по всей комнате разносился терпкий горьковатый запах. Раскрытая Тетрадь Смерти лежала у него на коленях, и он, просмотрев очередное досье, записывал Тетрадь очередное имя.  
\- Кажется, моя Тетрадь пришлась тебе по душе.  
Мальчик вздрогнул, обернулся и предсказуемо свалился со стула. Гама подумал, что он рано или поздно все равно бы упал – стул-вертушка выглядел весьма неустойчиво.  
Мальчик поднялся с пола, внимательно оглядывая пришельца, и попытался улыбнуться. Гама почти видел, как сердце панически колотится у него в груди.  
\- Здравствуйте. Вы пришли за этим? – максимально приветливо, протягивая Тетрадь.  
Человечек мог храбриться сколько угодно, но... у него даже костяшки пальцев побелели – так сильно он сжимал Тетрадь. И – ох, у мальчишки же все буквально на лбу написано! – не хотел расстаться с ней, причем не как со средством достижения цели, а чем-то, имеющим какое-то сентиментальное значение.  
Шинигами позволил себе хриплый смешок. Странный человечек ему попался.  
\- Я пришел не за Тетрадью, а за развлечениями. Мир Богов Смерти – довольно скучное место. А Тетрадь теперь твоя.  
Светло-карие глаза мальчика удивленно распахнулись.  
\- Моя?.. И что вы за это хотите?  
Гама ничего не сказал, только ухмыльнулся. И почувствовал, как нижняя часть маски, прикрывающая губы и подбородок, осыпается на пол не видимым для людей пеплом.

Немного привыкнув к вязкому давлению ауры шинигами (Гама успел сложить крылья и с любопытством просмотреть две дюжины имен и подробно описанных обстоятельств смерти) и поняв, что забирать опасную тетрадку у него не собираются, Катцу смог относительно расслабиться и даже вспомнил о хороших манерах.  
\- Вы присаживайтесь, Шинигами-сама, - Катцу указал на удобное кресло у окна. – Может быть, вы чаю хотите?  
Шинигами внимательно посмотрел на него, да так, что ему стало неловко, и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, но у меня нет дурной привычки по части ублажения своих вкусовых рецепторов, - Гама подумал, но все-таки решил прояснить вопрос относительно субординации. – И давай обойдемся без этого «шинигами-сама», а то я чувствую себя старым как... – он прищелкнул когтистыми пальцами, подбирая сравнение, и уперся взглядом в пылящийся в углу стационарный компьютер. – Как тот твой Макинтош.  
Катцу хохотнул, а про себя подумал, что солидарен с Богом Смерти в этом вопросе, но по другой причине. Если шинигами чувствовал себя старым, то Катцу в голову начинали лезть ассоциации с мангой «Соул Итер». А он уже много лет не любил всю медиа-продукцию, в которой были персонажи шинигами, спасибо отчиму.  
\- Гама меня звать, и давай без постфиксов, - шинигами машинально, очень человеческим жестом протянул мальчику раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Катцу, приятно познакомиться, - он улыбнулся и пожал руку.  
И подумал, что теперь, пожалуй, знает, почему шеф Мацуда так дергался, когда Катцу в далеком детстве смотрел при нем «Блич».  
***  
\- Ты знаешь, кто уронил Тетрадь Смерти на Землю двадцать лет назад, так же, как теперь это сделал ты? – заинтересованно спросил Катцу, снова усаживаясь за стол и внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Бог Смерти удобно устраивается в кресле и закидывает лодыжку на колено – вальяжно, прямо как стрелки в фильмах о Диком Западе.  
\- Рюук. Но я не знаю подробностей. Я не застал эту историю, - ответил Гама, лениво осматривая неаккуратную стопку книг и комиксов на прикроватной тумбочке.  
Катцу дернул уголком губ и потянулся к лэптопу, что-то вбивая в строку поиска.  
\- Никто не знает, кем этот человек был на самом деле. До того, как ко мне в руки попала Тетрадь Смерти, я вообще думал, что Кира – это сказка, придуманная спецслужбами, чтобы избавляться от нежелательных элементов. Отчим мне, конечно, говорил об этом деле в общих чертах, но поверить в сверхъестественную силу без каких-либо доказательств...  
Кира. Это слово как-то знакомо аукнулось в голове шинигами.  
\- Кира?  
\- Миспрононс английского «killer». Таинственный палач был японцем, в связи с чем местная кличка прилипла к нему намертво, - мальчик напечатал еще пару слов, а затем выругался. – Печально, что из истории Киры в сети практически ничего нет, а из Тоты-сана хрен что вытянешь сверх того, что он мне рассказал. Думаю, умельцы из Интерпола в свое время постарались, что с информацией в сети, что с подписками о неразглашении на участников дела. А мне бы эта информация сейчас очень пригодилась...  
Гама с негромким «хм» положил обратно в стопку затертый томик, озаглавленный как «Ходячий замок Хаула», и Катцу увидел, как его губы легко растягиваются в кажущейся зловещей из-за алого отсвета глаз усмешке.  
\- Если ты считаешь, что во всем виноваты сотрудники Интерпола, ты можешь взломать их базу.  
Катцу сделал «пуленепробиваемое» лицо.  
\- Идея, конечно, хорошая... Но есть одна проблемка. Программер из меня никакой.  
У Гамы возникло странное чувство, словно герои до дыр засмотренного фильма внезапно стали играть по-другому, говорить не то, не тому и не так... Что это, анти-дежа-вю?  
А Катцу тем временем продолжал:  
\- На память я не жалуюсь, но вот с логикой, да и вообще техническими науками у меня плохо... – он резко помрачнел. – Поэтому мама с отчимом постоянно отправляют меня на всякие бойцовские кружки и в военные лагеря. Типа «ты ж все равно никуда не поступишь, значит пойдешь в армию».  
Знания, как и в случае с Макинтошем, всплыли в голове, словно воспоминания из далекого детства. И тогда случилось то, что ни Катцу, ни сам Гама от себя не ожидал: он поднялся, подошел к столу и отодвинул мальчика от лэптопа.  
\- Если хочешь что-то сделать, приходится делать самому... Считай, что тебе повезло. Смотри и учись.  
Катцу переводил взгляд с экрана ноутбука на Бога Смерти и обратно.  
Вот так непринужденно взламывая базу данных Интерпола с домашнего ноутбука, в темной спальне, Гама выглядел очень естественно, совсем как человек. Он в принципе не особенно отличался от человека, не считая когтей и этой маски-черепа на голове, но от него веяло густой, жуткой потусторонней силой. И сейчас, когда это ощущение ушло, Катцу понял...  
\- Ты раньше был человеком.  
\- Да, был, - ответил Гама, не отрывая горящих красным глаз от ноутбука. – Но я этого не помню.  
Катцу присел рядом с ним.  
\- А другие шинигами? Ты сильно от них отличаешься?  
Гама протянул правую руку вперед, но его пальцы сжали пустоту: на столе не было такой когда-то привычной кружки с кофе. Катцу, заметивший этот жест, подумал, что в прошлой жизни этот шинигами явно слишком много времени проводил за монитором.  
\- Сильно. Прежде всего тем, что я больше, чем остальные Боги Смерти, похож на человека. Намного больше. Поэтому на меня надели это, - он постучал согнутым пальцем по своей белой, с желтоватым налетом маске. – Кстати, готово, - Гама подвинул ноутбук ближе к Катцу. - Можешь искать все, что хочешь.  
Катцу жадно всмотрелся в скупые строчки. Большая часть информации была засекречена даже здесь, в базе данных международной полиции, что не могло не расстраивать.  
\- Так... расследованием занимался знаменитый L в компании с ребятами из ФБР и местными офицерами полиции... Это я знаю, отчим рассказывал... и здесь просто «Орудие Киры», ха-ха, видимо, L не слишком хотел делиться с Интерполом результатами расследования. «Орудием Киры обладали как минимум три человека... Также им временно владели глашатай Киры Такада Киеми и офицер полиции Ягами Соитиро...» Опачки. А вот этого Тота-сан не говорил.  
\- М? – Гама заложил руки с чуть более когтистыми, чем у нормального человека, пальцами за голову и повернулся в сторону мальчика.  
\- Ягами Соитиро – это мой дедушка. Я слышал, что кто-то из полиции временно ее использовал, но даже не подозревал, что это был он, - Катцу заинтересованно прокрутил страничку с делом дальше. – Так, значит, информацию о Первом, Втором и Х-Кире засекретили... Впрочем, это не так уж важно, здесь говорится, что все подозреваемые давно мертвы. О, а это интересно. Второй Кира и Х-Кира могли убивать, зная только лицо жертвы. Не просветишь?  
Гама вздохнул, глядя в потолок.  
\- Можно заключить сделку. Мы, шинигами, всегда видим над головами потенциальных жертв настоящее имя и срок жизни. И тебе, как владельцу Тетради, я бы мог продать похожие глаза.  
Катцу оценивающе глянул на Бога Смерти и, подняв бровь, проговорил:  
\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что тебе не то что бы нужны материальные ценности нашего мира.  
\- Правильное впечатление. Для шинигами важно только время, которое ты еще можешь прожить. И я бы мог продать тебе глаза за половину твоей оставшейся жизни.  
Мальчик с минуту что-то прикидывал в уме, а затем вынес вердикт.  
\- Неа. Дорого. За двадцать процентов я бы еще подумал... а так – и говорить нечего, - он вновь обратил взгляд к монитору. – Ха, а вот японская команда не засекречена. Так, шеф Ягами – понятно, эти трое – бывшие коллеги отчима... а вот и он сам... и дядя Лайт здесь, – Катцу закрыл ноутбук и повернулся к Гаме, мрачно хмурясь. – Даже думать не хочу, как на меня будет смотреть мама, если узнает, чем я занимаюсь. 

Катцу снилось что-то странное и четкое, реалистичное настолько, что становилось жутко. Он шел по плохо освещенному длинному коридору с множеством дверей – не то гостиница, не то замок, не поймешь. Коридор все не кончался и Катцу толкнул одну из дверей.  
Да, пожалуй, предположение насчет замка было верным. Высокое окно было зашторено тяжелыми темно-зелеными занавесками, на обоях был узор из «королевских лилий», а у дальней стены стоял столик с гнутыми ножками, над которым висело огромное венецианское зеркало, из тех, про которые говорят, что женщина, посмотревшись в них, становится красивее и глупее. А у столика, спиной к Катцу сидела девушка. Он не видел ее лица – лишь размытый тенями силуэт.  
\- Здравствуй, Ка-атцки.  
Катцу вздрогнул.  
\- Это ты... почему ты исчезла вечером?  
Голос здесь был не похож на то, что он слышал, когда касался Тетради, здесь он был каким-то... нет, он был вроде бы тем же, но на грани слуха он менялся, шел словно через фильтр. Он был... детским. Да, она ведь говорила, что ей было шесть лет, когда...  
\- Этот шинигами... он опасен, ты ведь тоже это почувствовал?  
\- Да, но он, кажется, пришел не затем, чтобы вредить нам. Ему просто скучно.  
Катцу вспомнил, насколько человечным выглядел пришелец, когда взламывал один из самых защищенных сайтов мира. Странно, что древнее божество вообще умеет что-то подобное.  
\- Мне кажется, что он может забрать меня с собой.  
Катцу пригляделся – за плечом у размытой фигуры девушки отчетливо блеснуло лезвие косы.  
\- А что в этом плохого?  
\- Если я уйду из мира живых, это будет значить, что я действительно умерла. А так я могу делать вид, будто ничего не случилось. И защищать тебя.  
\- Защищать? От кого?  
\- Ты просто не помнишь.  
Комната начала выцветать и последним, что увидел Катцу, прежде чем проснуться, были алые брызги крови на лезвии косы.

Иероглифы над головой у матери Катцу говорили, что ее зовут Саю. Но Гама не уделил должного внимания имени этой женщины. Его больше занимало то, как молодо она выглядела. Она бы скорее могла сойти за старшую сестру его человечка, но, напомнил себе Гама, некоторые люди просто медленно стареют. Саю обладала живым взглядом, острым, немного злым, но при этом весьма искрометным чувством юмора и довольно деятельным характером. А еще Гама подумал, что домохозяйкой она явно не была.  
\- Катцу, милый, я побежала, - прощебетала Саю, отсчитывая купюры: в этот день следовало внести оплату за электричество в кондитерской. – Со встречи с бабочками вернусь поздно, так что проследи, чтобы Тота не остался голодным, хорошо?  
Катцу схватил один панкейк прямо с тарелки и целиком отправил в рот.  
\- Только, пожалуйста, мам, не нужно потом с ними пить, и тем более спать. Ладно Тота-сан, ему, любые твои выкрутасы кажутся «забавными». Но вот я повторения того позора не переживу.  
Саю сурово сдвинула брови и ткнула меланхолично жующего панкейк Катцу пальцем в грудь.  
\- Не учи отца е**ться.  
\- Нет у меня отца.  
\- Считай, что тебе повезло, из трансвеститов получаются очень плохие родители.  
\- Определись, блин, уже! То он умер, то в тюрьме, то изучает пингвинов на южном полюсе! Теперь вот трансвестит!  
\- Кушай панкейки, пока не остыли, – Саю оперативно схватила сумочку, сунула свои миниатюрные стопы в балетки и выпорхнула из квартиры. - Удачи в школе и не забудь заплатить за электричество!  
\- Сколько ей лет? – отстраненно поинтересовался Гама, глядя на захлопнувшуюся входную дверь.  
\- Тридцать семь, - тихо ответил Катцу, впиваясь зубами в следующий панкейк. Кленовый сироп капал прямо на скатерть. – Мама родилась с пропеллером в заднице и дыркой в голове, как видишь. Переспать с новой стриптизершей? Конечно! Тяпнуть сакэ перед переговорами? Без проблем! А как поговорить со мной по-человечески – это хрен, я радужный единорог, никого не видел, ничего не знаю.  
\- Катцу!  
\- А это мой отчим, - шепнул мальчик, поворачиваясь к появившемуся в дверях мужчине. – Мама уже ушла, Тота-сан. И у нас на завтрак опять какая-то сладкая гадость вместо нормальной еды.  
Этот мужчина, отчим его человечка, по имени Мацуда Тота, рассмеялся, и Гама внезапно понял…  
что откуда-то его знает.  
***  
Катцу увлеченно перекрывал уличную «наскальную живопись» своим творчеством: вырисовывал поверх нецензурных лозунгов цветочки, превращал циклопические фаллосы в облака, буддистские пагоды и дирижабли, схематичная голая женщина уже приобрела очертания «Юдифь с головой Олоферна»...  
Когда мальчик отошел от стены на несколько шагов (полюбоваться своей работой и утереть трудовой пот), шинигами испортил ему весь праздник.  
\- А с этим ты что будешь делать? – когтистый палец ткнулся в оставшийся кусочек срама в углу стены.  
Катцу сразу же сник и мрачно, почти с ненавистью посмотрел на весьма четкое, нанесенное черным изображение совокупляющихся гомосексуалистов.  
\- Ума не приложу. Сначала хотел сделать охоту – ну там человек и тигр... Но это дерьмо слишком четко будет выделяться.  
Катцу встал у так и не закрашенного кусочка, сложив руки на груди, склонил голову на бок и задумчиво посмотрел на мерзкую неперекрываемую гомосятину, не замечая, что шинигами замер рядом с ним в такой же позе.  
\- А нарисуй смерть.  
\- Ты так себя любишь?  
Даже сквозь маску было видно, что Гама посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
Вообще-то, смерть была очень к месту: скоро должен был покончить с жизнью первый серийный убийца, чье имя появилось на страницах Тетради Смерти, спрятанной Катцу в месте, куда ни один человек в здравом уме не сунется.  
\- В черном балахоне, с косой. Срам просто замажешь.  
Только Катцу занес валик, вымазанный в черной краске, как за спиной раздалось зычное:  
\- Стоять! Руки за голову!  
Катцу обреченно вздохнул. За «порчу общественного имущества» его задерживали уже далеко не в первый раз, и чертовы патрульные так ни разу и не выслушали его доводы относительно того, что перекрывать граффити – это доброе дело.  
\- Че за хрень? – по-доброму спросил патрульный, кивнув на стену.  
\- Можно встать?  
\- Нет.  
Катцу тяжело вздохнул и начал пояснять, указывая на соответствующие части стены.  
\- Член, яйца, член, яйца, голая баба, трахающиеся мужики, «чтоб вы сдохли, мусора»... мне продолжать?  
\- Ну, голую бабу я вижу...  
\- Сейчас это не голая баба, это Юдифь Климта!  
\- Хыы... А это что за фигня? – Видимо, «Юдифь» пришлась стражу порядка по вкусу.  
\- Это Пикассо.  
\- Пика-че?  
\- Ну кубизм, - жалобно сказал Катцу, слабо надеясь на понимание.  
\- ...пошли в отделение.  
\- Вот всегда вы так.

В КПЗ народу было на удивление мало: на втором уровне кровати развалился, судя по виду, какой-то шестерка из якудза, на нижнем играли в карты два явных хулигана-торчка, а под окном, постелив на пол кофту, сидел дебошир и известный сумасшедший среднего возраста по фамилии Накамацу.  
\- Добрый день, Накамацу-сан. – Катцу непринужденно поздоровался со старым знакомым.  
К слову, познакомились они именно в камере.  
Накамацу блаженно улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Тебя снова привела сюда непреодолимая тяга к искусству?  
\- Ага. – Катцу подошел к кровати и откашлялся над ухом у оккупировавшего ее мужчины.  
«Якудза» открыл один глаз. Катцу чувствовал, как его осматривают, оценивают и признают безобидным школьником.  
\- Чего тебе, сопляк?  
Мальчик улыбнулся и ткнул пальцем в нацарапанное под потолком «койка Катцу».  
\- Я бы попросил вас освободить мое место добровольно. – Он перехватил летящий в его сторону кулак, а через секунду слетевший с кровати мужчина скулил на полу, пытаясь высвободиться из захвата. – Надеюсь, вопросов больше нет.  
Юно, конечно, все еще побеждала Катцу во всех поединках, но коричневый пояс – это вам не баран чихнул. Старая подруга, разумеется, могла сколько угодно тыкать его носом в свой третий дан на тренировках, а вот возомнивший себя авторитетом шестерка якудза ничего кроме наглости и хука левой противопоставить обманчиво невинному школьнику не мог.  
Катцу по доброте душевной примостил баюкающего левую руку мужчину между забросившими партию торчками, а затем ловко взлетел на второй ярус и расслабленно закинул руки за голову.  
Отчим, конечно, уже устал отмазывать его от общественных работ, но за изменение облика города неизменно хвалил. В итоге у них установилась договоренность: Катцу все так же уходит от наказания, но взамен не пользуется правом на телефонный звонок до восьми вечера, если его ловят на месте преступления.  
Внезапно в отделении началась суета: мимо камеры то и дело пробегали детективы, то тут, то там раздавались звонки, кто-то что-то выкрикивал...  
Шинигами, до этого наблюдавший за происходящим на улице, скользнул в один из кабинетов сквозь стену. Катцу догадался, что за чрезвычайное происшествие подняло такую панику, и приподнялся на локтях, стараясь, чтобы на лице отображалось только любопытство, а не беспокойство.  
Преступники, сдавшиеся в руки правосудия, начали умирать.  
\- А у вас быстро новости распространяются. – Гама, вернувшись из «разведки», прислонился к кровати и растянул губы в пугающей усмешке. – Пять самоубийств за последние три часа. Кое-кто уже вспоминает Киру.  
Катцу только обеспокоенно посмотрел в алые глаза и отвернулся, чтобы в камерах наблюдения не было видно его лица.  
Он больно прикусил палец, пытаясь отвлечься, не запаниковать. Самым сложным было сохранять ровное дыхание, не срываясь на хрип.  
Убийца.  
Убийца.  
Убийца.  
Катцу зажмурился так сильно, что под веками замелькали цветные точки.  
«Я ведь только хотел поступить правильно… Почему же мне сейчас так плохо?»  
Он верил в силу Тетради и не считал шинигами галлюцинацией. Но осознание того, что он на самом деле убивает людей, пусть это и самые отвратительные преступники, настигло его только теперь.  
«Многие из них были уже заочно приговорены к смерти… Я ведь только палач, а не прокурор... Так почему?»  
Слезы уже собирались в уголках глаз, когда Катцу почувствовал ласковое, призрачное, словно ветер, прикосновение к волосам.  
«Не бойся, Катцки», - знакомым голосом шептал ветер. – «Ты ведь сделал это для меня, я тебя попросила. Не хотел, но сделал, потому что мне было больно. Чтобы невиновные больше не страдали».  
Призрачная ладонь погладила его по щеке, и Катцу провалился в крепкий сон без снов. 

Отчим забрал его из камеры только в десять вечера. Выглядел при этом невероятно раздраженным, усталым и злым, хотя, когда он скашивал глаза на Катцу, взгляд заметно смягчался.  
Острый на язык шинигами ничего не комментировал, и Катцу был ему за это благодарен – хотя, если задуматься, Гама никогда не был особенно разговорчивым в присутствии шефа Мацуды.  
Только когда они выехали со стоянки, направляясь домой, Катцу рискнул задать отчиму самый лицемерный вопрос в своей жизни:  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Шеф Мацуда тяжело вздохнул. Катцу пытался вспомнить, видел ли его когда-нибудь в подобном раздражении: губы сжаты в тонкую нить, на скулах ходят желваки, между бровей залегла складка. На ум приходила только смутная картинка из детства, но Катцу никак не мог вспомнить, что именно тогда случилось. Кажется, мама плакала, а Тота разговаривал с кем-то по телефону отрывисто и зло.  
В этот раз тон был мягче.  
Возможно, это было связано с тем, что шеф Мацуда был адски вымотан.  
\- По миру прокатилась волна самоубийств. Помнишь, три недели назад в полицию начали приходить с повинной убийцы, которые числились в розыске? Семеро из них сегодня покончили с собой. – Тота притормозил (светофор впереди показывал красный свет) и запустил руку в волосы. – Велика вероятность того, что появился новый Кира.  
Катцу судорожно сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну и спросил:  
\- Но почему не сердечные приступы? Ты уверен?  
Шеф Мацуда помолчал с минуту, нервно постукивая пальцами по рулю, и наконец нехотя выдавил:  
\- Раз такое дело... мне лишние глаза и уши не помешают. – Он потер пальцами переносицу и начал рассказывать: - В годы моей былой славы, когда я еще был молодым и глупым, а твоя мать еще даже школу не закончила, мы с твоим дедушкой и дядей долго и упорно ловили Киру, входили в команду первого L. В те времена L уже считался лучшим детективом в мире, так что если кто и мог поймать Киру, так это он. На него возлагали большие надежды, но когда он подобрался к Кире слишком близко, его убили. Место L занял твой покойный дядя.  
Катцу поперхнулся.  
\- Дядя Лайт? Сколько ему тогда было? Ему ведь и двадцати пяти не исполнилось, когда он умер...  
\- Умный был слишком. Собственно, он умер по той же причине, что и Первый L. Ровно в тот день, когда Кира и его маленькая секта были разоблачены.  
Катцу слушал, затаив дыхание. Гама же, сощурившись под маской, наблюдал за шефом Мацудой. Что-то в рассказе беспокоило шинигами, примерно в той же степени что и смутные воспоминания, но он не мог понять, что именно.  
\- А сейчас слушай меня внимательно, Катцу. - Тота с пугающей серьезностью посмотрел на мальчика. – То, что я тебе сейчас скажу – секретная информация. И хоть тебе будет трудно поверить в то, что я расскажу, ты не должен никому, никому это передавать.  
Катцу испуганно кивнул.  
\- Существуют так называемые Боги Смерти. И одному из них однажды стало скучно. Настолько, что он отдал свое оружие человеку, чтобы посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Оружием, как ни странно, оказалась простая на вид тетрадь. Достаточно записать в нее имя человека, чтобы он умер. Сам бы не поверил, если бы своими глазами не видел, как оно работает. - Взгляд Тоты чуть смягчился, но не стал менее пугающим. – Когда Кира был пойман, этот Бог Смерти записал его имя в своей Тетради. – Тота тяжело вздохнул, выворачивая руль. – Хотя, думается мне, Кира бы все равно долго не прожил. Перед этим он получил порцию свинца в различные части тела. – Его губы растянула невеселая усмешка. - Из моего пистолета. Все Тетради, что попали в наш мир, были уничтожены.  
Катцу пораженно хлопал глазами, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие (лишь бы не расплакаться, или того хуже – сразу сделать чистосердечное) и вытаскивая из себя интерес вместо страха.  
\- А ты, оказывается, был крут... не то, что мама рассказывает... Но почему ты так уверен, что это Кира, а не...  
\- Смерть человека, записанного в Тетрадь, можно отложить только на двадцать три дня, не больше. Те, кто умер сегодня, пришли в полицию с повинной ровно двадцать три дня назад. - Тота серьезно посмотрел на мальчика. - Запомни, Катцу. Если видишь, как человек смотрит новости и зачем-то записывает на клочке бумаги имена убийц... не верь глазам своим. Это не просто человек.  
И пока шеф Мацуда запугивал своего приемного сына, Гама судорожно размышлял.  
Я был человеком.  
Я стал шинигами около семнадцати лет назад.  
Я не помню ничего о своей прошлой жизни, но этот тип кажется мне знакомым.  
Кира пользовался Тетрадью смерти.  
Кира... не будем вмешивать Рюука в человеческие дела, Кира по факту был убит этим человеком около семнадцати лет назад.  
Значит...  
Кира... это я?

Виллоу, или же просто W, хмуро попивала слабоалкогольную пародию на Лонг-Айленд и смотрела старый-добрый «Секс в большом городе», когда ее уединение прервала трель линии, предназначенной исключительно для связи с новым главой Вамми-хауса, Лео Рувье.  
\- Да?  
\- Виллоу, у Интерпола проблемы.  
Виллоу в ответ на это устало, с ноткой недовольства, вздохнула.  
\- Лео, этим должен заниматься F. Я не питаю иллюзий относительно своих способностей. Ты же знаешь, я попала в Ваммятник по блату.  
\- F пришлось изолировать. Во время последнего приступа он чуть не убил Линду. Он опасен для общества. Теперь титул L переходит к тебе.  
\- Но я отказалась...  
Лео на том конце усмехнулся.  
\- Неужели ты не хочешь спасти мир?  
Виллоу в ответ на это лишь прикрыла глаза рукой.  
\- А что, собственно, случилось?  
\- Кира вернулся.  
Повисло молчание. Спустя полминуты, Виллоу все же спросила:  
\- У меня последний вопрос, Рувье. Почему я?  
\- Ты принадлежишь к лучшему на данный момент поколению наследников L. Ты лучше всех сдала экзамен на действия в экстремальных ситуациях в пределах своей группы.  
\- И?  
\- Ты единственная, кто остался в живых и не попал в тюрьму или сумасшедший дом. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я выдал этот титул кому-нибудь из восьмого поколения?  
\- Ясно. - Виллоу с сожалением выключила телевизор. – Высылай данные. Я скоро свяжусь с Интерполом.

Оказалось, что Юно ошиблась со временем прибытия, так что Катцу приехал в аэропорт на полтора часа раньше. Вздохнув, мальчик прошел кофейню, которая располагалась у окон, выходивших на летное поле. Купив несусветно дорогой кофе, Катцу обернулся в поисках хороших мест с видом на окна. Когда-то в детстве он хотел стать Супермэном – причем не только и не столько для того, чтобы мир спасать, а скорее затем, чтобы летать подобно птицам, и чтобы за спиной обязательно развевался алый плащ. Когда он подрос и понял, что Супермэном ему никогда не стать, мечта перестала быть таковой, но желание спасать мир и летать никуда не делось. Может быть, именно поэтому Катцу полюбил самолеты и всем говорил, что после школы станет летчиком… а потом, когда к нему попала Тетрадь Смерти, не стал так уж долго спорить с доводами девочки-призрака.  
Классное место с видом на летное поле, из-за которого, собственно, Катцу и разорился на дорогой кофе, было только одно – на мягком диване в дальнем углу кофейни, рядом с какой-то иностранкой. Катцу подошел к дивану и тепло улыбнулся.  
\- Здравствуйте. Можно к вам присоединиться?  
Девушка оглядела кофейню, чуть нахмурилась, а затем ее взгляд остановился на летном поле, где как раз приземлялся очередной самолет... и она понимающе улыбнулась Катцу.  
\- Можно, - хрипловатым, низкого тембра голосом ответила она.  
Мальчик присел рядом, оглядывая девушку. Если бы не проседь в волосах, ей можно было бы дать и двадцать лет. Катцу склонялся к тому, что ей около тридцати. У этой иностранки был острый нос, русые, с седыми прядками волосы, заплетенные в длинную косу, и ярко-голубые, с серым оттенком глаза. Среднего роста, со среднестатистической европейской фигурой. Одета она была тоже совершенно обыкновенно: узкие джинсы, черная кофта с высоким воротником, кеды, темные очки, сдвинутые на лоб. Если бы не сочетание седины с детским личиком, Катцу бы ее вряд ли запомнил, несмотря на то, что иностранцев встречал не так уж часто. Девушка отпила кофе, чуть поморщилась и повернулась к Катцу.  
\- Ждете кого-то, молодой человек?  
Катцу невинно улыбнулся.  
\- Подругу. Просила помочь с чемоданами, но перепутала время прибытия.  
\- Та же ситуация, правда, в моем случае запаздывает встречающая сторона. А брать такси я не хочу...  
\- Отдыхать приехали? – поинтересовался Катцу.  
Ироничная усмешка.  
\- Если бы. Работа.  
Катцу отпил кофе и печально посмотрел на заманчиво блестящие в вертящейся витрине бока десертов: жаль, что они не в кондитерской матушки, душеспасительные беседы Катцу предпочитал проводить исключительно там, закрепляя эффект подходящими десертами и печенюшками.  
\- Вам не нравится ваша работа.  
Грустный вздох.  
\- Не в этом дело. Просто я стала тем, кем являюсь, только благодаря одному моему родственнику. Получила высокую должность, можно сказать, за красивые глаза, и все время боюсь бросить тень на его память. Не знаю, где бы я сейчас была, если бы не он.  
\- Ты бы осторожнее с ней, - обронил Гама. – Дамочка может оказаться одним из следователей ФБР, присланных сюда по твою душу.  
Катцу подавил желание оглянуться на него и спросил:  
\- Как вас зовут?  
\- Салли Мун.  
\- Мацуда Катцу.  
\- Врет, - категорично отозвался шинигами у него за плечом.  
Катцу, стараясь не обращать внимания на комментарии шинигами (весьма пугающие, надо сказать), проникновенно посмотрел в глаза иностранке.  
\- Мисс Мун, этот человек был умен, так ведь?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Значит, он не стал бы просто так вас продвигать. - На лице Катцу появилось вдохновленное выражение, и Гама махнул на него рукой – мальчишку было не остановить, когда он желал «творить добро». – Он верил в вас и у него были на это свои причины. Почему бы вам тогда не постараться просто не оглядываться на его достижения? И знаете... если он действительно о вас заботился, то хотел бы, не того, чтобы вы гнались за его достижениями, а чтобы получали удовольствие от работы. Если он не какой-нибудь киборг, ему было бы радостнее просто видеть вас счастливой. Достижения ведь, на самом деле, не так уж важны.  
«Салли Мун» удивленно изогнула брови, а затем искренне по-доброму улыбнулась.  
\- Важны. Специфика профессии. Но все равно – спасибо.

Эл гордо шел по направлению к токийским воротам. Он не покидал это место более двадцати лет – и наконец-то, наконец-то его выпустили. Раньше он хотел сбежать – все этого хотят. И пращи низших демонов, стоявших на страже в длинных, узких коридорах, ведущих к воротам, вгоняли его в дрожь – любой мог поймать его на полпути и отправить на сковороду. Теперь же он шел к воротам открыто, расправив плечи, с гордо поднятой головой. Его мозги сослужили ему хорошую службу: он невероятно быстро по меркам Ада пробился в элиту.  
Теперь его пустили домой. Он должен поймать паразита и забрать его с собой. В конторе ему выдали данные на этого духа: девчонку после смерти должны были забрать в Рай, но она прицепилась к парню намертво и за десять лет в качестве паразита успела натворить дел на четвертый круг, как минимум. К тому же, по словам «высокого начальства», у нее еще при жизни были сверхъестественные способности, изрядно эволюционировавшие после смерти. Аду ее душа могла пригодиться. Единственная загвоздка: девчонка отлично маскировалась, да и парня не отпускала ни на миг. Элу сказали, что ждать ее появления, возможно, придется долго. Тем лучше. Чем дольше он возится, тем дольше пробудет на земле.  
Ворота торжественно распахнулись перед ним.  
Обдало прохладой. Над головой раскинулось небо – самое настоящее, то, о котором столько мечталось. Эл вдохнул полной грудью... и его скрутил дикий приступ кашля. Он слишком долго дышал дымом. Слишком долго. Сразу стало понятно, почему на это задание отправили именно его: он меньше всех из высших демонов прожил под землей.  
Заметив в паре метров от себя прикуривающего мужчину, Эл свистнул у него пачку, дрожащими пальцами достал сигарету, вложил между немеющих губ и коснулся кончика пальцем, затягиваясь. Сразу стало легче.  
Эл огляделся. Заметив в руках у одного мальчишки плейер, он усмехнулся и призвал гаджет к себе. Стоило вложить в него каплю сил – и плейер стал невидимым, как сам Эл.  
Он вставил бусины белых эппловских наушников себе в уши и поставил плейлист на «случайный выбор».  
“Clint Eastwood”.  
Надо же, он не думал, что они проживут в плейерах так долго – и что нынешние детишки будут с таким же удовольствием слушать мультяшных «Горилл».  
Эл одним махом взлетел на высотное здание и зашагал по крышам, хрипло подпевая звучавшей в наушниках песне.  
\- I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on, it's coming on…  
***  
\- Вы видели L, шеф? – спросил офицер Кацура, когда они въезжали на подземную стоянку печально знакомого Мацуде еще по делу Первого Киры небоскреба.  
Датчики, система слежения, да и весь внешний вид штаба в нулевых казались чем-то, стащенным из научно-фантастических фильмов. Теперь же широкие мониторы и кодовые замки выглядели либо просто «нормально», либо как «милое ретро».  
\- Нет. Третий был мерзким типом, я бы его сразу узнал. К тому же, он, наверное, умер уже, от передоза. А это – четвертый, или пятый.  
Мацуда скосил взгляд на молодого, амбициозного офицера. Да, и сам ведь был таким же двадцать лет назад. Ямамото неопределенно хмыкнул, не отрываясь от игры в гоночки на телефоне – он был единственным кроме Мацуды, кто успел хоть как-то коснуться дела Киры.  
\- Их что, было так много? А с Первым вы общались? – Кацура остановился и заглушил мотор.  
\- И с Первым, и со Вторым... – убаюкивающее ответил Мацуда, словно рассказывая сказку. Он и не думал, что когда-либо сможет говорить о деле Киры так спокойно. – Ямамото, например, был у Второго на похоронах.  
Машинка сорвалась с трассы и перевернулась, игра окончена. Очки детектива Ямамото недобро блеснули.  
\- Шеф.  
Мацуда весело ухмыльнулся, обернувшись назад.  
\- Хочешь мне врезать? Кишка тонка, Ямамото.  
Кацура, кажется, почувствовал себя неловко: откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание, и поправил галстук.  
\- L уже заждался, наверное. 

Кто-то из офицеров за спиной у Мацуды впечатленно присвистнул. Еще кто-то нервно засмеялся. А Кацура, как всегда, был совсем «без башни»:  
\- Что вы делаете сегодня вечером?  
Молодая особа с длинной, русой с проседью косой сжала пальцы на переносице. У Мацуды возникло ощущение, что она сначала хотела хлопнуть ладонью по лбу, но решила, что это будет слишком невежливо.  
\- Составляю с вами психологический портрет нового Киры. Я – L. Приятно познакомиться, господа.  
Мацуда отвесил перегнувшему палку Кацуре подзатыльник и жестом велел всем рассаживаться, а затем пожал руку «милой даме». «Дама» жест оценила – еще бы, серьезное отношение, без флирта, на такой должности. Надо будет еще воспитательную беседу с офицерами провести по этому поводу.  
\- Шеф Мацуда.  
\- L. Четвертый?  
Девушка улыбнулась.  
\- Пятый.  
\- А предыдущая буква, если не секрет?  
\- W. Можно просто Виллоу – все-таки, привычнее. – Она развернула офисное кресло к столу и, опершись на подлокотники, сцепила пальцы в замок. – Что ж, господа, шоу начинается. Мацуда-сан, не могли бы вы просветить новичков?

Эл появился в комнате у своей цели, школьника по имени Катцу, тем же вечером.  
Картина его взору предстала занятная: за рабочим столом, перед раскрытым ноутбуком сидел мальчишка старшего школьного возраста и с явным отблеском вины на лице заполнял именами линованный листок, явно вырванный из Тетради Смерти. Мальчик, кажется, был чувствителен к ауре демонов и шинигами: зябко поежился при появлении гостя, но, не обнаружив никого в своей комнате, продолжил изучать дело очередного смертника. А за спиной у него стоял Лайт Ягами собственной персоной, хотя Элу потребовались усилия, чтобы узнать его в этом шинигами. Череповидная маска, ковбойский прикид, алые волосы, хищно-птичьи части тела... только усмешка на губах была такой же – снисходительно скучающей. Правда, она исчезла, сменившись недовольно-настороженным оскалом: Лайт, по всей видимости, его не узнал. Вспомнив, что говорили о Богах Смерти в Преисподней, Эл расслабил плечи: бывший Кира не должен был ничего помнить о своей прошлой жизни.  
\- Кто ты? – настороженно обратился к нему шинигами.  
Эл жутковато улыбнулся.  
\- Высший демон, гончая Его Темнейшества. Я хочу понаблюдать за вами. К тому же, я по тебе почти соскучился, Кира-кун.  
Шинигами напрягся. Видимо, что-то уже услышал, сопоставил, и сам начал догадываться, кем был при жизни.  
\- Гама? – мальчишка поднял голову, и Элу потребовались недюжинные усилия, чтобы подавить рвущийся наружу смех: новый Кира чертовски напоминал Лайта. Очевидно, близкий родственник, племянник скорее всего – Лайт, в отличие от своей сестры, не планировал становиться примерным семьянином.  
Шинигами выглядел крайне напряженно, словно собирался в случае опасности материализовать косу и сцепиться с незваным гостем. Наверное, это было бы забавно – дуэлей между демонами и шинигами не фиксировалось уже лет двести... Жаль только, что он вылез из Ада не за этим. Эл улыбнулся – изломанный оскал, а не улыбка, - и коснулся Тетради, вкладывая в нее каплю силы, что теперь наполняла его вместо крови. Глаза Катцу сразу же сфокусировались на нем.  
\- Я – Эл. Старый друг твоего шинигами. Правда, он меня, очевидно, не помнит.  
\- Верно, - хмыкнул Гама.  
\- А вот я бы в любом случае тебя не забыл. Ведь это ты убил меня.  
Катцу переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- И все же, кто вы такой?  
\- Посланник Ада и бывший детектив, мальчик. Приятно познакомиться.

\- Так, давайте проясним. Ты – тот самый Первый L?  
\- Ага.  
\- А ты – Первый Кира? Почему не сказал?  
Гама стоял на максимальном расстоянии от демона, мрачно скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Я начал подозревать после рассказа твоего отчима. - Оглянувшись на L, он пояснил: – Он показался мне знакомым, хотя такого со мной не должно было быть по определению.  
Катцу состроил Элу щенячьи глазки.  
\- Расскажешь, как все было?  
И, к своему глубокому разочарованию, наткнулся на «морду кирпичом» и монотонный, гундосый тон, разбавленный хриплым кашлем.  
\- Я здесь вообще не за этим, так что не надейся. Ты же понимаешь, что тебя казнят, если ты попадешься? А Тетради при их информированности будет достаточно, чтобы тебя осудить. - На этой ноте Эл совсем закашлялся, вытащил сигареты и усмехнулся чему-то своему. – Вот уж не думал, что этот идиот Мацуда окрутит дочку Ягами-сана. Старый развратник.  
\- Не называй Тоту-сана идиотом, он хороший, - привычно выговорил Катцу, а затем, оглядев с головы до ног своих «гостей», невесело, немного истерически рассмеялся. – Первый Кира, Первый L… прелестная компания у нас подобралась, не находите?

Когда на его голову свалился фрик номер два, Катцу отнесся к этому как истинный дзен-буддист: принял как данность. Тем более что Эл был довольно интересной личностью.  
У него были черные, встрепанные волосы и серые глаза, выглядел Эл крайне худым, и иссиня-черная «униформа» Преисподней это только подчеркивала, но при этом, несмотря на свою субтильность... он производил впечатление. Как говорил сам Эл, раньше он вообще выглядел как последний псих, но могила горбатого исправила.  
Из зубов у демона, привыкшего дышать дымом, постоянно торчала сигарета, и поэтому теперь отчим завел привычку обыскивать Катцу на предмет оных: вся его одежда насквозь пропиталась табаком.  
Хоть Гама, или как Эл издевательски называл его, «Кира-кун», и не помнил «своего старого друга», они постоянно говорили о старых-добрых временах, когда «трава была зеленее, а небо голубее» - кажется, к шинигами начала понемногу возвращаться память. Катцу в такие моменты думал, что ребята явно переживают кризис среднего возраста. Подозрение о кризисе только укрепилось, когда его вечные сопровождающие, явно от души веселясь, задорно, с плясками на потолке, на два голоса исполнили песню из репертуара группы Квин. Когда Катцу сидел на уроке английского. Прямо в классе.  
Но был в появлении гостя из Ада один существенный минус: девочка-призрак боялась его, как огня. Перестала разговаривать с Катцу, только иногда появлялась во сне, но в самые критические моменты все же давала о себе знать, успокаивающе приглаживая непослушные вихры своего «мстителя».

Виллоу вместе с шефом Мацудой курила на крыше штаба, кутаясь в свитер: весенний ветер был совсем не ласковым.  
\- Как вы думаете, велика ли вероятность того, что Тетрадь снова обронил Рюук?  
Мацуда на это нервно дернул бровью.  
Новый Кира знал о принципах работы Тетради слишком много. Мог ли это быть кто-то, связанный с делом Киры в прошлом? Вряд ли. А вот его шинигами...  
\- Рюук – пассивный наблюдатель. Первого Киру он убил сам, так что помощи от него, как видите, мало. С другой стороны – за яблоки он может продать родную маму. Если бы у него была мама, конечно.  
Виллоу тихо засмеялась и жестом попросила продолжения, выпуская дым через ноздри, словно дракон.  
\- Но в любом случае, это может быть и деятельный, сочувствующий Кире шинигами, который знает о своем инструменте все. Рем, например, убила Первого L и Ватари, когда Первому и Второму Кире грозила опасность, а потом исчезла. Я бы предпочел Рюука – умирать мне пока не хочется.  
\- Никому не хочется. – Виллоу вздохнула. – Вообще-то, пока Кире даже пожизненное не впаять, он слишком осторожен: жертвами становятся только преступники, объявленные в международный розыск.  
\- ...И поэтому сейчас мы в первую очередь ищем оружие массового поражения, а не убийцу.  
Они помолчали – Виллоу смолила свою тоненькую сигаретку, а шеф Мацуда хмуро предавался воспоминаниям о первом деле Киры. Старые раны не болели, но дергали, словно незажившие мозоли, или шрамы, к дождю.  
\- Вам, наверное, тоже не нравится это чувство? Паранойя, когда подозреваешь всех, без исключения? – Виллоу вопросительно подняла бровь. - Меня с утра сын напугал. Пришел я поздно, лег на диване в гостиной... а утром просыпаюсь от шепота: «Рюук, Рюук, гулять!» - и думаю, что только, блин, не со мной, опять. Оказалось, что сын домой собаку притащил.  
\- И назвал ее Рюук?  
\- Ага. Люк. Скайуокер.  
Виллоу с мгновение смотрела на шефа Мацуду, а затем судорожно прикусила губу, отвернулась и заткнула рот кулаком, безуспешно пытаясь справиться с хохотом.

Возможно, что Виллоу, Пятый L, так и осталась бы «с носом». Новый Кира не поддавался на провокации, не экспериментировал, не выдавал своей причастности к полиции, как это делал Первый. Его преимущество, как ни странно, было в том, что... он не хотел от нее избавиться, и возможно даже не считал себя «Богом на Земле». И поэтому не оставлял зацепок. Дальше региона Канто диапазон сузить не удавалось, по каким бы параметрам детективы ни анализировали смерти преступников. Единственным, что удалось выяснить наверняка, было то, что Новый Кира не обладал глазами Бога Смерти.  
А потом группе рецидивистов пришла в голову «прекрасная идея» взять в заложники сотню-другую школьников для того, чтобы шантажировать Нового Киру. 

Когда за тобой следует шинигами – это к несчастью. Когда за тобой следует демон – быть беде. А уж если эти демон и шинигами – старые приятели (Катцу было приятнее считать L и Киру приятелями), и им обоим что-то от тебя нужно, лучше заранее написать завещание.  
Примерно такие невеселые мысли крутились в голове у Катцу, когда вооруженные типы в масках гнали его класс к актовому залу. В такой ситуации ему бы даже глаза шинигами не помогли, если бы они у него были, конечно. В зале уже было согнано чуть ли не полшколы. Катцу уловил краем уха, как один из типов в маске говорил по телефону.  
\- ...объявите по всем главным телеканалам: если Кира не сдастся, мы начнем убивать заложников!  
«Было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно», - подумал Катцу, присаживаясь у стены вместе с несколькими ребятами из класса и закрывая глаза. – «Получается, мне не жить в любом случае».  
Стоило ему проговорить эту мысль про себя, как его будто «выключило», и на его место встал кто-то другой.  
«Ка-атцки, неужели ты думал, что я дам тебе умереть?» - девочка на мгновение растянула его губы в жестокой, многообещающей улыбке.  
«Но... ты ведь боишься Гаму, а Эла – еще больше...»  
«Я должна в первую очередь защищать тебя, а не себя. Все-таки, ты, в отличие от меня, все еще жив», - голос девочки отдавал печалью, но Катцу не успел больше ничего спросить.  
Потому что совсем утратил власть над своим телом.  
Со стороны ничего не было заметно – только выражение глаз Катцу стало чуть более расчетливым. Шепот стоящему рядом шинигами, практически не размыкая губ:  
\- Можешь стянуть с них маски?  
Гама на мгновение бросил взгляд в сторону Эла, который, стоя на подоконнике, наблюдал за стремительно окружающими школу полицейскими машинами.  
\- Ты хочешь обменяться глазами?  
В ответ Катцу как-то нетипично, незнакомо усмехнулся и еле заметно покачал головой.  
\- Просто сделай, как я прошу.  
В этот момент от мальчишки веяло чем-то пугающе знакомым, знакомым еще по миру шинигами. Поколебавшись с мгновение, Гама перелетел ближе к помосту, у которого расположилась основная группа захватчиков. Как только они забаррикадировали двери зала, сами того не зная, запирая себя в ловушке, Гама молниеносно начал сдергивать с них лыжные маски. 

Эл обернулся, когда раздались крики паники.  
«Да, Лайт, так и знал, что бесстрастный наблюдатель из тебя как из Бэкапа пастор». - Он слегка сощурился и перевел взгляд на сидящего у стены Катцу. – «А девица-то показалась быстрее, чем я думал».  
Мальчишка незаметно, но как-то знакомо, демонически усмехался... прямо как Лайт, тогда, перед тем, как Эл закрыл глаза навсегда. А еще бывший сыщик отчетливо видел темное марево у него над головой, похожее на готическую пародию на нимб.  
Через несколько мгновений один из захватчиков упал на пол, схватившись за сердце.

Катцу видел все ее глазами: над головами у людей реяли иероглифы имен и сроки жизни – странные, но почему-то понятные, хотя человеческим летоисчислением там и не пахло.  
«Нас ведь снимают, Ка-атцки?» - мурлыкнул полу-детский ласковый голос. – «Сейчас я сделаю так, что никто из наших преследователей ничего не заподозрит…»  
Как только на пол осел первый захватчик, девочка, с такой легкостью подчинившая тело Катцу, легко вспорхнула на ноги, выставив в сторону запаниковавших преступников указательные пальцы, словно пистолеты.  
\- Оружие на пол!  
Перекачанный, агрессивного вида мужчина повернулся к нему, выставив перед собой автомат.  
\- Ты кто такой...  
...и отправился вслед за подельником, когда девочка-призрак указала на него пальцем и, изобразив отдачу, сказала «ба-бах».

Каким образом мальчишка умудряется их убивать, не обладая глазами Бога Смерти и даже не записывая имена в Тетрадь? Гама знал, что у него нет глаз – несколько раз видел, как Катцу записывал имена преступников, которые на поверку оказывались псевдонимами. Но это была не единственная странность. Со сроком жизни этих типов творилась какая-то чертовщина. По цифрам проносилась черная тень – и вот, вместо нескольких лет жизни у них над головами возникали какие-то жалкие секунды. Как будто их убивал настоящий шинигами, желающий добавить себе несколько лет жизни.  
Способность записывать имена, не прикасаясь к Тетради, была доступна любому шинигами, и ее активно использовали те, у кого не было рук: старая Ну, например.  
Но людей с такой силой быть не должно, Гама был в этом уверен. Так что же это за мальчишка?  
Теперь шинигами понимал, что, во-первых, Тетрадь попала именно к нему в руки не просто так.  
А во-вторых, что Мацуда Катцки – ни разу не обычный японский школьник.

\- Тота-сан...  
\- Я уже слышал о захвате! Еду! Как вы освободились, что ты видел?!  
\- Тота-сан, я в отделении, ну, там, где всегда.  
\- ...так ты прогуливал школу и опять разрисовывал пенисы? Тьфу, блин, а я еще волновался.  
\- Ничего я не прогуливал. Я расстрелял захватчиков из пальцев.  
\- Э...  
\- И они умерли от сердечных приступов.  
\- Что?!  
\- Мне нужно было отвлечь внимание от настоящего Киры, иначе нас всех могли убить! Короче, забери меня из КПЗ.

Когда Катцу остался один в камере (остальных правонарушителей вывели, чтобы не подвергать опасности) и привычно забрался на «свою койку», Эл в секунду оказался прямо у него перед носом – в своей фирменной позе на корточках, разумеется.  
\- Ну, здравствуйте, барышня. Как прикажете к вам обращаться? – он склонил голову на бок, довольно затягиваясь и выпуская тонкую струю дыма в сторону.  
Катцу удивленно моргнул, а затем его тело вновь захватила та самая «барышня». Она огляделась по сторонам, и, убедившись, что камера повернулась в сторону коридора, послала Элу ломаную усмешку.  
\- Покойницам, сэр Лоулайт, не нужны имена.  
Тень скользнула в сторону и покинула Катцу прежде, чем Эл успел ее поймать.  
Твою мать. Ну что ж... Ты все равно вернешься, ты слишком долго с ним жила. Я подожду.  
Катцу моргнул и скользнул пальцами по груди – было такое чувство, словно ему только что разбили сердце, что он больше не был целым.  
«Эй!»  
На мысленный призыв никто не ответил. Почему-то захотелось разреветься, словно пятилетке. Катцу достал из-под вытертого матраса губную гармонику и хмуро начал выводить простенькую блюзовую мелодию, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от ноющей боли в груди.  
Эл присел на возвышающийся на два метра над полом подоконник и начал подпевать тоскливо-оптимистичному вою гармоники.  
\- Well, I'm in Japanese prison, Lord  
Japanese prison got me down...  
(Сижу я в японской тюрьме, Господь,  
Узкоглазы здесь даже углы…)  
Катцу послал ему недоуменный взгляд, снова выводя часть, идеально подходящую для куплетов.  
\- Sad, I'm in Japanese prison, Lord  
Don't belong here, cos my eyes are round...  
(Не должен я сидеть в японской тюрьме, Господь,  
Не должен, ведь глаза мои круглы…)  
На последней строчке Гама деланно спокойно подлетел к бывшему сыщику и прописал ему молодецкий хук в челюсть. Потерявший телесность Эл вылетел из камеры через стену.  
Кажется, Катцу за всю свою жизнь не испытывал такой острой ненависти к камерам. За вопиющее отсутствие возможности засмеяться. Он сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, и начал выводить на гармонике «Jailhouse Rock» Элвиса Пресли, пока Эл, недовольно глядя на шинигами, снова устраивался на облюбованном подоконнике.  
\- Всегда ты так, Кира-кун.  
\- А ты нормальный – петь песню из самой расистской серии сраного Саус-Парка? Или ты за давностью лет позабыл, какой у меня разрез глаз?  
Задняя часть маски-черепа, прикрывавшая макушку, осыпалась на пол горсткой пепла, тут же, впрочем, истаявшего. Катцу с завистью посмотрел на аккуратно лежавшие на шее длинные прядки и «шапочку» на затылке – у него самого даже с феном волосы так не укладывались, все торчало в разные стороны.  
От маски шинигами уже отпадали части, но такой большой кусок, наверное, в первый раз. 

Когда Катцу повели на допрос, Гама все-таки поинтересовался:  
\- Не знаешь, что это было?  
\- Паразитка, - пожал плечами Эл. – За ней я и пришел.  
Гама оценивающе посмотрел на него, не в первый раз жалея, что не может показать «всю глубину эмоций» из-за маски, и со вкусом произнес:  
\- Призрак с глазами Бога Смерти. Ну и бред.  
Эл встал, безразлично стряхивая на пол сигаретный пепел (детектор дыма возмущенно пискнул, но быстро умолк).  
\- Не знал бы, что девчонка десятого года рождения – погрешил бы на Амане-сан...  
\- Кого-кого?  
Эл смерил шинигами долгим взглядом.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что ты забудешь эту милую даму... впрочем, не важно.  
\- Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. - Под странным взглядом пронзительных серых глаз Гама пожал плечами. – Люди – еда. Привязанности Богу Смерти ни к чему.  
\- Еще один пассаж в том же духе, Кира-кун, и я начну называть тебя «доктор Лектер».  
Ответом Элу был лениво оттопыренный когтистый средний палец.

* Рюук/Люк - путаница, произошедшая из-за того, что в японском языке отсутствует звук "л".  
** Эл исполняет "Японский тюремный блюз" Эрика Картмана из эпизода "Китовые шлюхи". В челюсть от Лайта он получил за дело: эпизод вышел действительно обидным, ибо Хиросима и Нагасаки - плохая тема для шуток.  
П.С. А вот Его Темнейшество, в отличие от Лайта, любит Саус-Парк.  
***  
У всех человеческих аур был свой неповторимый аромат – по нему можно было опознать человека, как по почерку или отпечаткам пальцев. Шинго не знала названия для таких запахов, и потому называла их по цветам. От людей агрессивных, способных на убийство, несло ярко-бордовым, от лгунов – болотно-коричневым. От последнего захватчика, астеничного молодого человека с рябым лицом пахло только светло-серым.  
Страх. Боится смерти, боится убивать.  
Кажется, она слишком долго колебалась. Этого человека можно и пощадить. Катцу ведь так не любит делать людям больно.  
Шинго раскрыла чужие немеющие губы и с усилием произнесла:  
\- Опусти оружие и останешься в живых.  
Человека звали Чиба Ичиро, и у него впереди было тридцать два года жизни. Он панически быстро поднял руки – автомат одиноко качнулся на ремне – и зажмурился.  
\- Я не хотел в этом участвовать, простите, простите меня!  
Шинго устало выпустила воздух из чужих легких, с видимым облегчением опуская руки.  
\- Заберите у него автомат. И... ребята, клуб тяжелой атлетики, надо разблокировать дверь.  
На затылок обрушилась тяжелая рука Юно.  
\- Какого хрена ты мне не рассказал ничего, козлина?  
Гневный вопль словно снял звуковой барьер: зал тут же взорвался криками.  
Радостными.  
Шинго даже растерялась на несколько мгновений, неловко улыбаясь.  
Физрук уже держал сдавшегося Чибу на прицеле его же автомата и очень по-детски ухмылялся – видимо, когда-то мечтал стать каким-нибудь секретным агентом. Завуч взобрался на стул и громогласно озвучил свое предложение:  
\- Слушайте, раз Мацуда-кун нас спас, давайте никому не скажем, что это он? А записи с камер и затереть можно! Кто за?  
\- Да я не Кира! – возглас потонул в дружном «Да!».  
\- В смысле, не Кира? – хохотнул стоявший рядом с Катцу одноклассник. – Мы же все видели.  
Шинго вспорхнула на стул и улыбнулась.  
\- Сила Киры не так работает! Я только...  
Оправдания никто не слушал: Катцу посадил себе на плечо старшеклассник из секции баскетбола, и школьники начали покидать зал.  
«Так вот, что ты задумала?» - спросил Катцу у показательно изображавшей скромность Шинго.  
«Твои преследователи знают, как работает Тетрадь Смерти. Им даже в голову не придет, что можно записывать в нее имена дистанционно. Теперь тебе просто нужно притвориться любимой игрушкой Киры».

Мацуда мрачно размышлял, насколько история любит ходить проторенными дорожками. Снова подозреваемым становится сын шефа полиции, а этот самый шеф не верит в то, что Кирой может быть он, ни на йоту.  
Лайт был тем еще лицемером и отличным актером, а при желании мог и заговорить человека до смерти. К сожалению, и в буквальном смысле тоже.  
Катцки... Катцки был с Лайтом на одно лицо, но при этом ни амбициями, ни актерскими данными не обладал. Мацуда ведь и насчет лицемерия вывод сделал, когда сравнивал фотографии: Катцу всегда был очень живым, и казалось, что он вот сейчас с изображения сойдет и побежит «творить добро». Лайт же на немногочисленных снимках был словно ламинированным, улыбался как для школьного портфолио выпускников.  
\- Так что он сделал?  
\- Расстрелял захватчиков из пальцев. Ямамото, ты там что, ржешь?  
\- С вашего позволения, шеф, я хочу присутствовать на допросе. – Судя по сдавленному голосу, Ямомото если и не смеялся, то был к этому очень близок.  
М-да. Последнее и, пожалуй, самое важное отличие: Катцу, в отличие от своего гениального родственника был немного... тупеньким.

\- Допрос подозреваемого Мацуды... Зангецу?.. Сочувствую, родители-отаку – это тяжко.  
\- Катцки, вообще-то. Вы что, новенький? Я же здесь постоянный посетитель, по статье «порча общественного имущества».  
\- Ладно, дубль два.  
...  
\- Допрос подозреваемого Мацуды Катцки, двенадцатое апреля 2027 года. Допрос проводят офицер Икс и офицер Игрик.  
\- Ямамото-сан, а вы Икс, или Игрик?  
\- Да как хочешь.  
\- Окей, пусть будет Икс.  
\- Вы что, знакомы?  
\- А почему я, по-твоему, без шлема сижу?  
\- Ямамото-сан с моим дядей в одном классе учился, старый друг семьи. Кстати, мама собирается делать какие-то новые конфеты послезавтра, заходите на чай.  
\- С удовольствием. ...Хватит так пялиться, Игрик. Это сын шефа.  
\- Да ладно?!  
\- Дубль три?  
…  
\- И тут с них начали лыжные маски слетать. Я сначала охренел немножко, конечно, а потом до меня дошло, что нам повезло: мало того, что Кира в зале, так еще и шинигами ему помогает.  
\- Как много ты знаешь о силе Киры?  
\- Мне Тота-сан немного рассказал, когда самоубийства начались. Про Тетрадь и про шинигами. Ну, чтобы я держал ухо востро. Так что про то, что Кире имена надо откуда-то узнать и записать, я знал. И когда первый умер, решил на себя внимание отвлечь, чтобы Кира остальных смог догуглить.  
\- Тебя же подстрелить могли.  
\- Так захватчики из-за шинигами в панике были. А тут я такой, стрелка изображаю. Хотя да, мне повезло, что Кира оперативно сработал. К тому же, последнего он, видимо, не нашел в базах данных, так что мое представление было очень кстати.

Виллоу и шеф Мацуда наблюдали за ходом допроса из-за зеркала.  
\- Показаниям Чибы и данным с камер не противоречит. Не помешало бы его обыскать, но, кажется, клиент и правда не наш. – Виллоу неопределенно хмыкнула. – Какой безрассудный парнишка.  
Мир тесен, как маленькая деревня. Именно так подумала Виллоу, когда узнала в подозреваемом «психолога на общественных началах» из аэропорта.  
Мацуда устало потер переносицу.  
\- Насчет обыска... я обыскивал его комнату три раза на этой неделе, ничего похожего на Тетрадь Смерти там нет.  
Девушка развеселилась.  
\- Трижды? Вы так сильно его подозреваете?  
\- Подозреваю. Но не в убийствах. - После вопросительного взгляда Виллоу, он мрачно сознался: – Я уверен, что он начал курить, и ищу доказательства... Что это за шум?  
Виллоу, прислушавшись, нахмурилась, и они вместе вышли в коридор. У окна что-то обсуждали несколько офицеров, и Мацуда профессионально оттер плечом одного из них, чтобы освободить место для Виллоу.  
У здания полиции собралось две сотни старшеклассников из школы Сейкоку во главе с учителями. На крыльце стоял, судя по спортивному костюму, физрук и дирижировал: толпа что-то дружно выкрикивала.  
\- Что они кричат? – хмуро спросила Виллоу.  
Японский она знала хорошо, но фразу разобрать не могла.  
Один из офицеров коротко хохотнул:  
\- Вы не поверите. Они требуют освободить Киру.

\- Зачем он это сделал?!  
Школьники (кто хмуро, кто удивленно) смотрели вслед патрульной машине, на которой увозили сразу же сдавшегося Катцу.  
\- Совесть его заела, что ли...  
\- Может, так лучше? С такой силой...  
Юно развернулась к говорившему и лениво приняла боевую стойку. Парень сразу же замолчал.  
\- Для сомневающихся – я считала жертвы. Новый Кира объявился три недели назад, и за это время погибло семьдесят два человека – большей частью верхушка террористических группировок. Для сравнения, Первый Кира убил четыреста семнадцать человек за первые пять дней.  
\- Да, я слышал, что благодаря Кире удалось вытащить из плена исламистов около сотни иностранных заложников…  
\- И он не стал убивать последнего из этих козлов, когда тот сдался...  
Юно довольно улыбнулась и подошла к завучу, который до этого выступил с предложением не выдавать Катцу.  
\- Сенсей, что вы думаете насчет небольшой демонстрации у здания полиции?

\- Мацуда, ты свободен.  
\- Ура!  
\- Готов давать интервью?  
\- Простите, что?..

Виллоу устало потерла виски и посмотрела на шефа Мацуду поверх стопки досье на учеников и преподавателей старшей школы Сейкоку.  
\- Итак, что мы имеем?  
\- Качество записи – ни к черту, если там кто-то что-то и писал, на камерах этого не видно.  
Виллоу отошла к окну, сцепляя пальцы за спиной, и начала перекатываться с носков на пятки.  
\- Судя по последней сводке убийств, Кира так и не купил глаза Бога Смерти, как и предполагал ваш пасынок. Если судить по психологическому портрету, он бы не упустил возможность отправить Грина в полицию с повинной. Но Грин все еще скрывается где-то в Будапеште, благодаря фальшивой фамилии.  
Мацуда прихлебнул кофе из чашки. Вот они, приятные перемены. Они снова ловят Киру почти двадцать лет спустя, но теперь кофе делает не он, а ему, как «основному специалисту».  
\- Вероятность, что он хочет усыпить бдительность и заманить вас в ловушку?  
\- Не вписывается в психологический портрет, - покачала головой Виллоу. – Этот Кира не поддался ни на одну из наших провокаций. Либо не хочет пачкать руки кровью невинных, либо... – смешок, - на полицию ему плевать с токийской телебашни.  
\- Мда. - Мацуда вздохнул. - Пожалуй, дьявольский интеллект после произошедшего в школе можно исключить. Но как он убил захватчиков, если, по-вашему, у него нет глаз?  
Виллоу широко улыбнулась.  
\- Я знала, что вы спросите. Все наши трупы постоянно мелькали в полицейских списках «разыскиваются», все, кроме единственного выжившего. Все, что требовалось Кире, чтобы их убить – телефон с работающим интернетом и немного времени.  
\- То есть, он до последнего надеялся обойтись без глаз, подбил своего шинигами на сотрудничество, и...  
\- И ему просто повезло.  
Мацуда откинулся в кресле и улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Значит, можно спокойно внедрить в Сейкоку нашего агента.  
Виллоу критически посмотрела на свои ногти и бесстрастно ответила:  
\- Нет необходимости. Это буду я. – Виллоу и не подозревала, насколько сильно она в этот момент напоминала Первого L. Шеф Мацуда на какое-то мгновение поймал чувство дежа вю.  
\- В таком случае, можете скооперировать свои действия с Катцу. Он знает о характере силы Киры и может заметить что-то странное.  
\- Если, конечно, он захочет сотрудничать. Видели, как его журналисты называют? «Спаситель для спасителя Киры».  
\- От клички он и сам не в восторге, но зато выручка у его любимой кондитерской выросла в три раза.  
Когда Виллоу весело засмеялась, Мацуда наконец понял, что его все время смущало в облике преемницы L. В отличие от всех остальных выпускников приюта Вамми, она была поразительно человечной и очаровательно нормальной.

Гама с интересом смотрел на то, как мать его человечка темперирует шоколад: густая масса переливалась перламутром, изгибаясь под лопаточками, словно тянучка. В случае с этой женщиной, и в самом деле можно было вечно смотреть на то, «как работают другие».  
И как могла Тетрадь несостоявшейся шинигами выбрать себе в хозяева этого комического персонажа? В том, что Катцу нашел Тетрадь неслучайно, Гама уже не сомневался.  
Саю, легкомысленно напевая какую-то попсовую песенку, ловко залила шоколадом конфеты, и Гама уже отвернулся, чтобы уйти в комнату Катцу, как вдруг...  
Пальцы Саю сомкнулись на его запястье.  
Глаза в прорезях маски пораженно расширились.  
Даже если эта женщина нашла Тетрадь и теперь могла его видеть, это никак не помогло бы ей заставить шинигами обрести телесность. Как?..  
От Саю исходила истинно демоническая аура, такая, что даже Эл рядом с этим посланцем Ада в теле человеческой женщины казался мелкой сошкой. На секунду Гама увидел на ее месте дугой образ – кого-то маленького, сильного и... злого? отчаявшегося?  
\- Бог Смерти, послушай меня... у нас мало времени... – Голос был чужой, звучал как будто с помехами, словно доносился издалека.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Девочка... Не дай ему забрать девочку с собой...  
Демон – кажется, это все-таки была женщина – связалась с ним прямо из Ада, чтобы помешать своему, за неимением лучшего слова, коллеге делать свою работу? Что же это за девчонка такая, что в Преисподней не могут решить, что с ней делать?  
\- Послушайте, дамочка, я не собираюсь конфликтовать с вашей канцелярией...  
\- Если ты считаешь, что Ад – подходящее место для шестилетней девочки, Бог Смерти, то у тебя нет сердца.  
Саю повернулась, с видимым усилием, - кажется, демонице и просто управлять чужой рукой было сложно – и Гама почувствовал в легком вздохе удивление и... узнавание?  
\- Это ты?..  
Да, это определенно был персонаж из его прошлой жизни, если бы Гама только мог вспомнить, хоть немного...  
Маска осыпалась со щек вплоть до линии скул.  
Демоница улыбнулась чужими губами.  
\- Ты кое-что мне задолжал. Забери девочку с собой, когда придет время. Обещай мне.  
\- Я не...  
\- Обещай!  
От властного, ледяного тона пробрало до бесплотных, вроде бы, костей. Тело словно стянуло невидимой леской: видимо, дамочка не врала, он действительно что-то был ей должен, даже если не помнил этого.  
\- Сделаю все, что смогу.  
Даже такой расплывчатой формулировки оказалось достаточно. Саю не двинулась, но Гама почувствовал, как настоящее лицо демоницы в этот момент просветлело.  
\- Спасибо.  
Шинигами, кажется, даже услышал ее настоящий голос: тоньше, чем у Саю, с ласковой ноткой.  
Дамочка из Ада, видимо, решила окончательно выбить почву у него из-под ног на прощание: заставила чужое тело привстать на носочки и коснулась губами его щеки, прежде чем исчезнуть в вихре силы.  
Саю моргнула, недоуменно огляделась, а затем с раздраженным вскриком бросилась спасать конфеты. А шинигами отстраненно наблюдал за ее манипуляциями, гадая, что и кому он успел задолжать, будучи человеком.

Эл с разочарованием отложил пончик – после диеты бай Люцифер любимая еда казалась противно приторной – и стащил из рамена Катцу перчик чили.  
\- Слушай и запоминай, Кира-младшенький, пока я добрый. - Перчик был в самый раз, так что бывший сладкоежка потянулся за следующим. – Если я что-то понимаю в психологии моих наследников, а я понимаю, поверь мне, то скоро к вам в школу заявится агент, скорее всего – под видом нового преподавателя.  
Катцу проводил взглядом перчик номер три.  
\- И что же мне делать?  
\- То же, что и раньше. Ничего. Кстати, я так и не прочувствовал... где ты прячешь Тетрадь?  
\- Секрет.  
Этот момент выбрал Гама, чтобы войти в комнату сквозь стену.  
\- Твоя мать жаждет взглянуть на твой табель и идет сюда.  
Катцу достал свои оценки и с видом мученика пошел навстречу судьбе. Эл, проводив взглядом показательно сгорбленную спину, хмыкнул и вытащил сигарету. Когда Гама опустился рядом, тлеющая палочка оказалась у него перед носом. Подцепив предложенную сигарету, шинигами подозрительно осмотрел тлеющий кончик и вдохнул едкий дым.  
\- Ну и гадость.  
\- Воздух в Аду хуже на порядок, поверь мне.  
Гама усмехнулся, затягиваясь еще раз. Эл странно посмотрел на его губы – словно, что-то вспоминая.  
\- Напомни, почему ты там оказался? Ты ведь защищал преступников и погиб смертью мученика, разве нет?  
Эл помрачнел.  
\- Вот из-за защиты преступников я туда и угодил.  
\- Да ладно? – снова усмешка.  
\- Плюс, патологическая подверженность шести из семи смертных грехов.  
Теперь шинигами откровенно ржал.  
\- Боюсь даже представить, какой из них ты так старательно игнорировал.  
\- А это не секрет. Номер семь, Похоть, вне моей компетенции. Хотя они долго думали, считать ли за него мою коллекцию порно.  
Бог Смерти от смеха подавился дымом.

Катцу думал, что после всего, что случилось с ним за последние несколько недель, он потерял способность удивляться, но ноосфера в очередной раз доказала ему, что возможно все.  
Его теперь узнавали на улицах: кто-то радостно здоровался, кто-то просил сфотографироваться... и да, от него в панике сбежали два явных гопника. В школе все было еще хуже – или лучше, это как посмотреть. То, что с ним здоровались за руку все, включая учителей, смущало. Баскетбольный клуб повадился таскать его по школе на плечах, и вот это Катцу уже оценил, как-то раз в процессе даже наиграв на губной гармонике, утащенной из КПЗ, «Полет Валькирии».  
Разумеется, ему поверили – основным аргументом было то, что Катцу выпустили из участка сразу же после допроса, – но то, что он не был Кирой, не лишило мальчика «героического» ореола. Юно, например, настолько прониклась рассказом о готовности попасть под раздачу, лишь бы все выжили, что сократила количество тычков и подзатыльников до двух штук в неделю.  
Когда Катцу пришел в школу в понедельник, их математик вместо обещанной контрольной объявил, что по независящим от него обстоятельствам уходит в длительный отпуск.  
\- Ребята, не волнуйтесь, без классного руководителя и преподавателя математики вы не останетесь, - улыбнулся Утихара-сенсей. – Позвольте представить вам...  
В класс вошла та самая иностранка, с которой Катцу три недели назад «душевно поговорил» в аэропорту.  
\- Салли Мун-сенсей, прошу любить и жаловать.  
Где-то сбоку Первый L цветисто выругался.

Мун-сенсей вполне предсказуемо попросила его задержаться. Катцу, доброжелательно улыбаясь, подошел к кафедре, краем уха слушая разговор демона и шинигами.  
\- Ты ее явно знаешь.  
\- Разумеется, знаю, это моя двоюродная племянница. Я выбил ей место в Вамми-хаусе, но мне и в голову не могло прийти, что она может... – Он оборвал себя на полуслове, но Катцу уже все понял.  
Он облизал губы и спросил:  
\- Вы – L?  
Мун-сенсей улыбнулась.  
\- Было бы странно, если бы ты не догадался.  
\- Полная школа подозреваемых... а вы рисковая женщина.  
\- На этот счет, юноша, у меня своя теория. Этот Кира почему-то упорно не желает убивать кого-либо кроме преступников, так что... даже если я объявлю о том, кто я, мне вряд ли стоит ждать смерти.  
Эл мрачно прикурил.  
\- В лицо назвать Киру тряпкой. Дура. - Тяжелый вздох. – В меня пошла.  
Катцу тем временем продолжал очаровательно улыбаться.  
\- Может быть... Значит, вы хотите, чтобы я был вашим информатором?  
\- Хочу. Хотя ты все еще под подозрением. - Салли Мун, или как там ее звали на самом деле, принюхалась. – А твой отчим, видимо, не ошибся. - Она, хитро прищурившись, протянула ему раскрытую сигаретную пачку. – Куришь, студент?  
На это Катцу состроил фирменное эловское «лицо кирпичом».  
\- Разумеется, мэм. Пассивно.

Ученики класса 1-В к новой преподавательнице отнеслись вполне положительно. Катцу в том числе – у него с математикой не ладилось, но Мун-сенсей в отличие от основной массы преподавателей, очень любила, когда ей задавали интересные вопросы, и спокойно объясняла непонятные моменты, не воспринимая интерес студентов как «неуважение к учителю»: западная ментальность сказывалась. После третьего урока у «секретного агента Виллоу», как называл ее Эл, Катцу тихо спросил у бывшего детектива:  
\- И почему ты так о ней говорил? Она умная. И хорошая. - Катцу обернулся и посмотрел на несколько удивленно, но доброжелательно улыбавшуюся Мун-сенсей, которую окружили его одноклассницы, явно с целью поговорить на тему «между нами, девочками».  
\- Она неоправданно рискует... – Эл подозрительно посмотрел на Катцу. – И ты тоже, нельзя дружить с тем, кто хочет тебя убить, поверь моему опыту.  
Катцу закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех, но глаза выдавали его с головой.  
\- Так вы все-таки были друзьями? Ребята, я ваш фанат. Про вас нужно снять сериал.  
В ответных жестах Эл и «его старый друг Кира-кун» проявили поразительное единодушие.

Ганзель и Гретель, взявшись за руки, шли к пряничному цирковому шатру.  
«Катцу», - подумал Ганзель. – «Меня ведь зовут Катцу».  
Он оглянулся на Гретель – та облизывала плоский леденец на палочке и жмурилась от удовольствия. Ганзель-Катцу засмотрелся на сестру: цветастый сарафанчик и кружевной ободок в тон ей очень шли. Остренький профиль казался знакомым и родным – на этой мысли Катцу нахмурился, сестренка же ему и так родная – только от образа Гретель в груди тоскливо сжималось сердце, ком подкатывал к горлу.  
Как будто он ее много лет не видел.  
Заводная музыка била по ушам, вокруг веселились люди, кто-то запускал в небо воздушные шарики, а Катцу хотелось плакать.  
\- Гретель... – собственный голос звучал, словно сквозь вату, музыка замедлялась.  
Гретель посмотрела на него и засмеялась, крепко сжимая маленькими пальчиками потную мальчишескую ладонь.  
\- Пошли, Ганзель! – Это звонкое «Ганзель» звучало странно, за ним явственно слышалось такое же звонкое «Катцки».  
Сестра тянула его за руку к пряничному шатру, веселая мелодия звучала все медленнее...  
Люди замерли.  
Улыбки клоунов стали фальшивыми. Натянутыми.  
Злыми.  
\- Нет, не нужно туда идти! Нельзя!  
Страх сдавил ребра стальными тисками. Катцу хотел развернуться и убежать, но сестра тянула его вперед, и ноги не желали слушаться, двигаясь, словно в вязком желе.  
Поздно.  
Они были уже в шатре.  
Гретель с любопытством вглядывалась в темноту, продолжая облизывать леденец. Катцу же сжал ее ладонь в своей как можно крепче, предчувствуя беду.  
В шатре вспыхнул свет. Это был и не цирк вовсе – маленькая каморка, приспособленная под детскую. Игрушечный поезд едет по железной дороге, которая идет по опоясывающей каморку полке под потолком. Вместо арены – махровый ковер с восточным узором и большими багровыми пятнами поверх райских цветов. Чей-то голос насмешливо сказал на ухо:  
\- Ты слишком часто стирал себе память, дорогой...  
Мальчик оглянулся, но не увидел никого кроме сестры.  
Внезапно перед Катцу появился страшно улыбающийся лысеющий мужчина с рыбьими глазами и безвольным подбородком. Рядом ужасно, обреченно закричала Гретель.  
Мгновение – и кадры поменялись, как в фильме: все тот же мужчина мнет цветастый, забрызганный кровью сарафанчик, а заплаканная Гретель смотрит Катцу в глаза взглядом поломанной куклы.  
Щелк – и Катцу уже лежит на спине, под ним все хлюпает от крови, все тело болит так, что он даже плакать не может. Говорить. Слышать.  
А над ним склонилась Гретель и, кажется, что-то надрывно кричит.  
Катцу успел прочесть по губам «не умирай» и проснулся с воплем ужаса.  
Он дрожащей рукой откинул одеяло и приподнял край растянутой футболки.  
Страшный шрам, пересекавший грудь и живот, никуда не делся. Мальчик вспомнил, что толстый, неровный след от зарубцевавшейся раны всегда там был, только... почему же Катцу никогда не обращал на него внимания?..  
Сонная Саю распахнула дверь в его комнату.  
\- Что случилось, милый?  
Они ночевали одни – Тота остался в штабе, на мозговой штурм.  
Катцу, так и не отпустив край футболки, повернулся в сторону двери, широко раскрыв глаза.  
Ему было страшно – так, что он едва дышать мог, но в глазах почему-то стояли слезы. Как будто он действительно вспомнил что-то ужасное.  
\- Откуда у меня это? Что это за шрам, мама?  
Саю повела себя странно: печально, с явной усталостью прикрыла глаза рукой и сказала:  
\- Боже, только не снова...  
Катцу непонимающе смотрел на нее, комкая в дрожащих пальцах одеяло.  
\- Снова?..  
Саю присела на кровать рядом с ним и обняла, ласково поглаживая по встрепанным волосам.  
\- В детстве с тобой случилось нечто страшное. Но ты все забыл, когда поправился, и я была очень рада, что ты сможешь жить спокойно, не оглядываясь назад и не вздрагивая от каждого шороха. – Саю на мгновение прижалась губами к взмокшему виску. – Но иногда, из-за каких-то ассоциаций, ты вспоминал что-то из того инцидента – незначительные куски – и ужасно пугался. Сначала я еще пыталась тебе что-то рассказать, но после третьего раза перестала это делать. Ты все забывал на следующее утро.  
В памяти всплыл тот насмешливый голос:  
«Ты слишком часто стирал себе память, дорогой».  
\- Но я не хочу...  
Катцу не был уверен, нужно ли ему знать, что с ним когда-то случилось. Но забывать – снова – не хотел.  
Саю заставила его лечь и сама забралась под одеяло, обнимая.  
\- Успокойся, солнышко. Я смогу защитить тебя от кошмаров, а утром все снова будет хорошо.

Гама, решивший полетать над городом, раз уж его человечек спит, раздраженно оглянулся на Эла, который следовал за ним по пятам.  
\- Слушай, великий детектив, мне показалось, или ты здесь по делу?  
Эл, поджигая сигарету от пальца, безразлично пожал плечами.  
\- Ну да. Только, чем дольше я вожусь, тем лучше. - В ответ на долгий взгляд светящихся красным глаз, Эл пояснил. – Не хочу возвращаться в преисподнюю слишком быстро. Климат там – не сахар.  
\- ...то есть, ты не станешь искать своего призрака, пока она сама к тебе не придет?  
\- Именно. А она вернется, можешь мне поверить. Эта барышня не отцепится от нашего юного друга просто так.  
Гама заложил в воздухе мертвую петлю и приземлился на крыше рядом с остановившимся на перекур детективом.  
\- Значит, способности, похожие на мои, тебя не удивляют?  
\- Почему же. Мне бы тоже хотелось узнать, откуда у простого призрака такие силы... Хотя мне кажется, что ответ лежит на поверхности, прямо у нас под носом.

После звонка будильника Катцу уткнулся взглядом в большой постер с Сейлор Мун, которую он всем гостям представлял, как свою будущую жену. Эл в свое время над этим пассажем изрядно поржал.  
Саю мирно сопела, пуская слюни на подушку и обнимая Катцу за плечи. Мальчик улыбнулся, пальцем разгладив маме морщинку между бровей.  
Ей совершенно не обязательно знать, что на этот раз он ничего не забыл. 

Не зря он с утра первым делом помышлял о свадьбе с Сейлор Мун.  
Именно это подумал Катцу, когда пришел в школу и узрел, что Салли Мун с подачи его одноклассниц посетила парикмахерскую и покрасила волосы в цвет «песочный блондин». Мун-сенсей, сама того не подозревая, дала двум острым на язык духам столько поводов для шуток, что теперь Катцу хотел изобрести машину времени, вернуться в прошлое и отговорить себя цеплять на дверь в комнату какие-либо плакаты в принципе.  
\- Судя по всему, она прознала о твоей тайной любви и решила, что если она начнет косплеить Сейлор Мун, то ты не сможешь ее убить...  
\- Кстати, Усаги – идеальный напарник Киры. Ну ты помнишь это ее «Moon Spiral Heart Attack!»...  
\- А псевдоним-то какой удачный себе выбрала, очень созвучный...  
Катцу закрыл уши руками, шипя:  
\- Заткнитесь, заткнитесь, твари...  
Катцу открыл глаза и отнял ладони от ушей, когда кто-то успокаивающе погладил его по плечу. Рядом стояла Мун-сенсей, и, судя по морщинке между бровей, была искренне обеспокоена его состоянием.  
\- Мацуда-кун, с вами все в порядке?  
\- Так, мигрень, все нормально, правда, - ответил Катцу, чувствуя, что краснеет – для класса, полного озабоченных подростков, у Мун-сенсей было слишком глубокое декольте.  
К его глубочайшему сожалению, этот румянец не укрылся от глаз Эла, так что демон не преминул с отвращением протянуть:  
\- О, Люцифер, какой кошмар, ее план удался. Кира-младшенький, как ты мог, я даже почти начал за тебя болеть, а ты... извращенец малолетний.  
Комментарий заставил Катцу покраснеть еще сильнее – настолько, что это уже заметила и сама Салли. И, кажется, даже умилилась.  
\- Если станет совсем плохо, сходи в медпункт, хорошо?  
Катцу в ответ молча кивнул. Если можно было покраснеть еще сильнее, то это произошло. По ощущениям, запунцовели даже уши.  
\- Сколько ей лет?  
\- Под тридцать.  
\- Ты тоже сейчас вспомнил тот фильм про миссис Робинсон?  
\- Нет, я вспомнил песню «А твоя мама знает, чем ты занимаешься».  
Катцу сделал глубокий успокаивающий вздох и поднял руку.  
\- Мун-сенсей? Я все-таки схожу в медпункт.

Катцу вышел на крышу, осмотрелся, а затем раздраженно ткнул шинигами пальцем в грудь, одновременно награждая бывшего детектива обвиняющим взглядом.  
\- Вы, двое. Хорош надо мной издеваться.  
\- Ну прости. Нам просто скучно.  
Гама хмыкнул и задумчиво сказал:  
\- Рюук говорил мне, что тому человеку, то есть мне, когда я был жив, тоже было скучно. Потому Кира и... случился.  
Катцу пораженно посмотрел на него и несколько секунд не мог вдохнуть – только открывал рот, не находя слов. Починив порванный шаблон, он нервно хихикнул и пробормотал:  
\- На заметку: никогда не давать шинигами скучать. - Он подошел к ограждению и оперся на него спиной. – Эл-сан, может, вы тогда вместе займетесь поисками призрака?  
Гама и Эл переглянулись и с поразительным единодушием ответили:  
\- Нет.  
\- Ни за что.  
\- Я не собираюсь делать за него его работу.  
\- А я не горю желанием возвращаться в Преисподнюю.  
Катцу вздохнул и опустился на бетонную приступку.  
\- На самом деле... я не хочу, чтобы вы ее забирали. Она спасла меня. Правда, я не понимаю, зачем.  
Эл опустился перед ним на корточки, внимательно глядя в глаза.  
\- Во-первых, я, конечно, отложу поиски насколько смогу, поскольку мне здесь, как видишь, нравится. Во-вторых... неужели ты не помнишь ни одной ушедшей из жизни дамы, которая могла бы желать тебе добра?  
Гама тем временем прошел сквозь ограждение и сел на краю крыши, изображая горгулью.  
\- Н-нет. Разве что бабушка, но она не смогла бы никого убить...  
\- Думаю, это был не вопрос, а намек, - безразлично заметил шинигами. – Раз сэр Лоулайт спрашивает, такая должна быть.  
Катцу нахмурился, оглядываясь на шинигами.  
\- Но у меня больше никто не умирал. Ни одноклассницы, ни подруги, ни знакомые. – О сне с Гретель он молчал, рассказ и в голове-то звучал странно.  
Эл цепко взял Катцу за подбородок и повернул к себе, внимательно всматриваясь глаза – у мальчика возникло впечатление, что его жизнь только что пролистали и разложили по полочкам. Вполне возможно, что так оно и было – кто знает, сколько еще трюков было в запасе у посланника Ада. А бывший детектив хмурился все сильнее.  
\- Ты действительно ничего не знаешь... – с удивлением протянул он, не переставая хмуриться. – Ну-ка, минутку... – Он легко приложил два пальца к виску мальчика.  
У Катцу не к месту возникла ассоциация с ПК и usb-портом.  
После нескольких долгих минут Эл снова заговорил:  
\- Значит, то, что барышня никогда не позволяет тебе увидеть свое лицо, а потом подсознание подсовывает тебе сказку про Ганзеля и Гретель, тебе подозрительным не кажется?  
Мальчик вздрогнул всем телом – он ведь никому не рассказывал про этот кошмар. Кажется, ассоциации с портами и компьютерами были не такими уж неуместными.  
\- Как вы...  
Эл только тяжело вздохнул и посоветовал:  
\- В следующий раз, когда она тебе приснится, попроси ее включить свет.

Виллоу поднялась на крышу школы в надежде на спокойный перекур (и в прямом, и в переносном смысле этого слова) и с удивлением обнаружила на облюбованном месте у ограждения, откуда открывался вид на спортивную площадку, знакомую русо-рыжеватую макушку.  
Мальчик обернулся и послал ей доброжелательную улыбку, и Виллоу, тихо хмыкнув, подошла к нему, на ходу доставая сигареты и сувенирную зажигалку. Встав плечом к плечу с «любимой игрушкой Киры», она прикурила и протянула ему открытую пачку. Ответом ей был осуждающий взгляд исподлобья.  
\- Вам не стыдно?  
\- Nope. - Виллоу без сожалений убрала пачку в карман и с ностальгической улыбкой процитировала: – Это Ваммятник, детка.  
Любимый пасынок шефа Мацуды, по иронии судьбы до ужаса напоминавший Первого Киру, удивленно моргнул.  
\- Что-то, простите?  
Виллоу весело хмыкнула.  
\- Мацуда-сан настолько мало рассказал тебе о первом деле Киры?  
\- В каком смысле?  
Выпустив струйку дыма вверх, Виллоу развернулась и оперлась на сетку спиной.  
\- Есть такой приют в Великобритании, Ваммис-Хаус. Там денно и нощно растят будущих гениев, а гениям, как известно, позволяется многое. Был у нас персонаж, который курил с девяти лет, кое-кто сидел на игле, Третий L до самой смерти играл в куклы... Чтобы ты прочувствовал масштаб трагедии, на момент смерти ему было тридцать два года. В общем, Мацуда-кун, я провела отрочество в компании таких фриков, что сейчас приложиться к фляжке перед занятиями или предложить своему несовершеннолетнему студенту «курнуть» кажется мне сущей мелочью, о которой и говорить нечего... Тебя это шокирует?  
\- Нет, я просто пытаюсь представить себе тридцатилетнего мужика, играющего в «веселое чаепитие», - с непередаваемым выражением лица глядя в никуда ответил Катцу. – Вот ужас-то.  
\- Зато выпускники Ваммятника становятся первоклассными учеными... если не сходят с ума, конечно. Но основной целью этого предприятия является подбор достойного наследника на титул L. Вот в это логово двинутых ботаников в свое время по протекции попала и я.  
Катцу понимающе улыбнулся.  
\- По протекции Первого L, я полагаю?  
\- После нашего маленького разговора в аэропорту глупо было бы думать, что ты не догадаешься.  
\- И кем он вам приходится? – спросил Катцу практически на автомате, размышляя, как бы отреагировала Мун-сенсей, если бы знала, что Первый L сейчас стоит рядом с ней и вот так же курит, только выражение лица у него в разы мрачнее.  
Виллоу решила, что вреда от этого никакого не будет – никаких документов ни на нее, ни тем более на Первого L просто не существовало.  
\- Двоюродным дядюшкой, если я ничего не путаю.  
Со стороны стоянки донесся тихий скрежет, а затем смех. Парочка камикадзе из выпускного класса занималась порчей чьего-то личного имущества.  
\- Вот идиоты, - выдохнул Катцу, наблюдая, как парни выцарапывают гвоздями что-то на капоте серебристого Порше с откидным верхом. – Интересно, чья это машина...  
\- Моя, - бесстрастно ответила Виллоу, включая на телефоне режим съемки, а затем, повысив голос ровно настолько, чтобы вандалы ее услышали, ласково протянула: - Нода-кун и Мидзуно-кун... Вы только что заработали себе неуд за этот семестр, поздравляю вас!  
От души полюбовавшись на сверкающие пятки старшеклассников, Виллоу довольно вздохнула:  
\- Теперь можно стрясти с их родителей новый капот и много-много музыки с айтьюнс за моральный ущерб.  
Катцу прыснул в кулак, но скорее не из-за циничного комментария Мун-сенсей, а из-за красочной реакции Эла, который на заднем плане патетично бил себя ладонью по лбу под мерзкое хихиканье «Киры-куна».  
\- Вы, наверное, и раньше преподавали? Вы совсем не похожи на... «новичка».  
\- Ну да, - пожала плечами Виллоу. – Я с двадцать второго года преподаю, и если бы не наш святой паладин, преподавала бы и дальше.  
\- Вау. А где, если не секрет?  
\- Квантико, кафедра криминальной психологии.  
Катцу впечатленно присвистнул.  
\- Кажется, у меня даже пропуск все еще в кошельке лежит... – Виллоу достала кошелек и вытащила из стопки кредиток пропуск. – Оп!  
Катцу с интересом взял в пальцы ламинированную карточку.  
\- Профессор С. В. Уизли, PhD… - в следующее мгновение Катцу согнулся пополам от смеха, держась за ограждение, чтобы не упасть. – Уизли? Серьезно? А-ха-ха-ха!..  
Виллоу, глядя на него, весело усмехалась.  
\- В детстве я считала Рона идеальным мужчиной, и мне было очень обидно, что он – вымышленный персонаж.  
***  
Проводив Юно до дома, Катцу с опаской посмотрел на своих призрачных спутников, изображавших архетип скуки, и тихо спросил:  
\- Может, вам какую-нибудь игрушку подогнать?  
Как к предложению отнесся Гама, понять было трудно – только было видно, как уголок губ неопределенно дернулся, - а вот Эл немедленно скорчил недовольную мину.  
\- Я не в восторге от современных игр. К тому же, сенсорные панели на нас с Кирой-куном не реагируют, я проверял.  
Катцу прошел несколько метров, напряженно обдумывая ситуацию. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы скука спровоцировала шинигами и демона на что-то более кровожадное, чем издевательства над ним.  
\- Надо зайти в ретро-бутик на соседней улице, - задумчиво протянул Катцу. – Там много всякого старья продают. Может, и приставка старого образца найдется – первый икс-бокс, или PSP...  
Гама закашлялся.  
\- Как время быстро летит. Икс-бокс уже считается старьем...  
\- Ага, - весело фыркнул Эл. – Нам бы подошел Плей Стейшн-2, или тетрис...  
Катцу мотнул головой и отвернулся.  
\- Ну вы и динозавры. Для того чтобы поиграть в тетрис, какой-нибудь музей придется ограбить... Вы бы еще попросили... – мальчик прищелкнул пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить название. – Блин, нам на информатике рассказывали, была такая мелкая приставка доисторическая, где нужно кормить животное, убирать за ним и все такое...  
На лице Эла появилось ностальгическое выражение.  
\- М, тамагочи. Мой прожил лет пять, насколько я помню...  
Гама развернулся в полете, и, судя по его жестам, он был близок к тому, чтобы заработать нервный тик.  
\- Пять лет?! Каким задротом нужно быть, чтобы...  
Эл погрозил ему пальцем.  
\- Кира-кун, не выражайся, здесь же дети.  
\- Пять лет!..  
С одной стороны, обворовывать музеи – нехорошо. Но с другой... На кону стояли людские жизни. Катцу уже понял, что скучающий шинигами – это страшно.

Музей информационных технологий по защищенности был далек от Лувра или каких-нибудь банков, но кодовые замки и видеонаблюдение там были, и электронная защита была приличной ровно настолько, чтобы музей мог экономить на охранниках.  
Катцу бы никогда не решился на это дерзкое и... совершенно идиотское ограбление, если бы не знал, что его шинигами – отличный хакер.  
После того, как Эл легким движением руки своротил камеры наружного наблюдения, Гама вскрыл панель замка у черного входа, подключил к ней нетбук и глубокомысленно выдал:  
\- Ваш софт – говно.  
Катцу, представив, как будет рассказывать эту историю своим внукам («У нас было две рации, лэптоп и смартфон...»), прикрыл лицо рукой и прошипел:  
\- Только ты все равно поторопись. Если меня запалят в этот раз, я пойду по статье, и отчим меня уже не отмажет.  
\- Кира, который сидел, - смачно прокомментировал Эл. – Я уже вижу это. А как звучит!  
Гама, что-то мудривший с проводами, зажав в зубах скрепку, вставил свои пять йен, не отрываясь от работы:  
\- Кира, который не смог.  
\- Кира, который верил в себя!  
\- Дом, который построил...  
Катцу, которому надоело слушать эти упражнения в остроумии (и особенно постоянное «Кира» в свой адрес), вытащил гармонику, выдул четыре ноты, наплевав на конспирацию, и сказал:  
\- I hate you, guys! – И, выдув еще четыре ноты, припечатал: - You guys are assholes! (Мужики, я вас ненавижу! Козлы вы, мужики!)  
\- Еще один любитель Саус-Парка на мою голову... – проворчал шинигами и захлопнул панель.  
Дверь открылась с коротким писком.  
\- Я не представляю, как выглядит этот ваш Плей Стейшн-2, так что вы ткнете мне в него, когда увидите, окей?  
\- Ага, - ответствовал Эл, аккуратно прикрывая за ними дверь.  
Для Катцу вся экспозиция музея дышала древностью: огромные мониторы и системные блоки казались египетскими пирамидами, а дискеты – глиняными табличками с клинописью.  
А вот Гама и Эл чувствовали себя как рыбы в воде.  
\- О, а вот и Плей Стейшн! И даже Сега есть… - довольно протянул Эл, вскрывая стенд с искомыми приставками.  
\- Отлично, тогда я игры поищу...  
Гама полетел вперед, сканируя взглядом выставленные образцы устаревших технологий, пока не наткнулся на коллекцию любовных симуляторов под большим плакатом с тщательно прорисованными героинями одной из игр.  
На первом плане кокетливо накручивала светлую прядку на пальчик девушка в наряде стиля «готик лоли».  
«Только в симуляторах «Мичида групп» – девушки, срисованные с самых успешных фотомоделей нашего времени!» - гласил розовый принт в нижней части плаката.  
Внезапно в памяти всплыл тонкий девичий голосок, с флиртующими нотками:  
«А ты знаешь, как можно убить Бога Смерти?»  
Гама чувствовал, что сознание подобралось опасно близко к перевороту мировоззрения с «божественного» на «человеческое». Бога Смерти можно убить? Серьезно? И откуда это могла бы знать простая смертная девчонка? Разве что...  
Если людей, владевших Тетрадью, было несколько в одно и то же время, а рассказать о происходящем мог только Рюук... Значит Второй или Х-Кира видели смерть шинигами.  
Гама знал, что в теории шинигами может умереть, если у него закончится отнятое у людей время. Но насильственная смерть для того, кто не умрет ни от пули, ни от удара ножом... Разве что на дуэли «до смерти», но таковых не случалось даже между шинигами и демонами, а до того, как Гама подбил своих ленивых собратьев на турнир по боям на косах, никто о дуэлях между шинигами даже не задумывался.  
Сама мысль о том, что шинигами может быть убит человеком, казалась чем-то за гранью возможного.  
Гама помотал головой, чувствуя, как когти на пальцах укорачиваются с каждой секундой, а стопы все меньше напоминают птичьи лапы. Любопытство – плохая черта для Бога Смерти и вполне нормальная для человека. Становиться человеком еще больше Гама категорически не хотел.  
Светловолосая героиня симулятора зазывно улыбалась ему с плаката.  
Один из прошлых владельцев Тетради был кокетливой девчонкой, умереть не встать.  
Гама пролетел еще несколько стендов и окликнул своих подельников.  
\- Нашел!  
К тому времени, как Катцу и Эл его догнали, Гама успел вскрыть когтем замок и уже рылся в ретро-игрушках.  
\- Какие сокровища! – умилился Эл, выуживая одну. – Супербратья Марио!  
\- Мортал Комбат... – довольно протянул Гама, подкидывая игру в руке.  
\- Черепашки ниндзя...  
\- …Шинигами против Пустых?  
Эл поднял взгляд на Катцу и успел заметить, что при упоминании последней игры мальчика изрядно передернуло.  
\- Кира-младшенький. Это, конечно, не мое дело, но что это тебя так колбасит каждый раз при упоминании комиксов и игрушек о Богах Смерти?  
Катцу криво ухмыльнулся.  
\- Это грустная история. В детстве я обожал все эти штуки типа Блича, Соул Итера, Дворецкого… Только отчиму они не нравились. А когда мне было десять, Тота-сан взял меня с собой на корпоратив. Когда все накушались и немного выпили, в зале появились шинигами. Ичиго, Грелль, Хисока, и даже капитан Зараки… Я уже обрадовался, подумал, что шикарная будет драка! А потом они все – Ичиго, Кид, и даже капитан Зараки, медленно и под музыку превратились в голых тетенек…  
\- Бугага.  
\- Вот вы ржете, а я тогда минут сорок ревел в туалете. После этого детство закончилось, а я больше никогда не смотрел ничего шинигамисодержащего. El fin. – Заметив, что Эл и Гама с идентичными гадкими улыбочками переглянулись, Катцу настороженно нахмурился. – Эй, вы чего?  
\- Твой кошмар еще не закончился, Кира-младшенький. – Катцу и не заметил, как гармоника оказалась в пальцах Эла.  
\- Он только начинается, - подтвердил Гама.  
\- А?  
Того, что случилось потом Катцу не представил бы и в самом жутком кошмаре. Эл сипло заголосил «Baby, take off your coat!», аккомпанируя себе на губной гармонике, а Гама распахнул плащ и пародийно начал спускать его с плеч.  
\- …Reeeeal slow…  
\- Я вас ненавижу, тролли е**ные.

Мун-сенсей, кажется, действительно пыталась косплеить Сейлор Мун. Именно так решил Катцу, когда в понедельник утром увидел на голове у Пятой L две косички. Мун-сенсей, легкомысленно оставив свой лэптоп без присмотра, дискутировала с Сато-сенсеем, учителем английского, по поводу предстоящего школьного фестиваля и танцевального вечера в стиле классических кинолент, которым фестиваль должен был завершиться. Дело происходило в учительской, иначе лэптоп был бы уже переведен в сонный режим: Виллоу не подозревала учителей в излишнем любопытстве, присущем подросткам.  
Катцу, бесшумно оставив на столе Комуры-сенсея доклады по истории, пригнулся и по-пластунски начал пробираться к открытому лэптопу. Ни Эл, ни Гама, к счастью, ничего не комментировали: зависли над добытым накануне тетрисом. Раз уж информация сама ползет в руки, нельзя упускать шанс.  
Мать и отчима беспокоить не стоит: пусть считают, что он ничего не помнит. Но Катцу должен был знать, откуда у него появился шрам. В полицейских сводках должна была остаться информация на этот счет.  
\- …«Пятый элемент», «Криминальное чтиво»... – Сато-сенсей что-то гордо вещал о своей задумке, а Катцу уже перебрался прямо под стол к Мун-сенсей и осторожно провел пальцем по тачпаду.  
\- Да можно и что-то более классическое. «Солярис» Тарковского, «8 1/2», или хотя бы тот же Бонд, - ответила Мун-сенсей, постучав костяшками пальцев по словам «классические киноленты» на черновом варианте афиши.  
\- Что-что?  
Пока Мун-сенсей впечатленно присвистывала, Катцу успел по-тихому вбить в полицейском архиве свое имя.  
Архив выдал бессердечное: «по вашему запросу не найдено ни одной страницы».  
«Хм, может, это было до того, как мне восемь исполнилось?»  
\- Ты говоришь, что ты любишь синематограф, но ты даже не смотрел «Дорогу», ты не знаешь, кто такой Феллини!  
«Ночь».  
В учительскую заглянул физрук, но Катцу успел спрятаться под стол до того, как Мун-сенсей обернулась, чтобы поздороваться.  
«Бог».  
Судя по интонациям – Катцки уже не вслушивался в разговор учителей, плавно перетекавший в перепалку типичных гнилых интеллигентов, - времени оставалось мало.  
«Рубить».  
\- То, что Тарантино – няшка, никто и не оспаривает, только на классику его ленты не тянут ни разу...  
«Луна».  
Ввод.  
«Найдено одно совпадение».  
Катцу быстро листал документы по делу серийного убийцы-педофила.  
…точное количество жертв не установлено…  
…преступник был найден мертвым рядом с телом своей последней жертвы…  
…близнецы Ягами, год рождения: 2010…  
…единственный, оставшийся в живых…  
…полная потеря памяти относительно произошедшего…  
…Офицер Танака: «Когда я вошел, девочка была еще жива. Сидела рядом с братом, держала за руку. Выглядела почти здоровой, не считая явных следов насилия. А вот мальчишка – явно не жилец, так я подумал. У него все туловище на кровавую кашу похоже. А потом чертовщина какая-то произошла. Девочка на меня прикрикнула, чтобы я не приближался, так у меня ноги к полу приклеились. И тут раны на мальчике стали затягиваться на глазах. Можете меня в дурку на экспертизу отправить, но так оно и было, Дзура подтвердит. Мальчик глаза даже открыл, у него почти следов повреждений не осталось, только шрам, как будто все зажило давно. А девочка вдруг упала. К тому времени, как врачи подоспели, она была уже мертва. Откачать так и не смогли».  
Катцу вовремя заметил, как Мун-сенсей, не глядя, тянется к лэптопу, закрыл вкладку и плавно перетек под соседний стол, едва дыша.  
«Вот же черт!»

Виллоу, в хлам разругавшись с Сато на почве художественных разногласий, подвинула к себе лэптоп, чтобы продолжить изыскания, и увидела открытую панель поиска.  
«По запросу «Ягами Катцки» найдено одно совпадение».  
Виллоу удивленно подняла бровь – вот и оставляй гаджеты без присмотра, кто только ее вычислил, если это, конечно, не Мацуда? – и открыла ссылку.  
Чем дальше она читала, тем больше хмурилась. В итоге отодвинув от себя лэптоп, Виллоу осмотрелась – в учительской было пусто – и набрала номер шефа Мацуды.  
\- Мацуда-сан? У меня для вас плохие новости. Ваш пасынок теперь главный подозреваемый в нашем деле. Почему? – Виллоу посмотрела на фотографию растерянного шестилетки, прикрепленную к делу. – У него есть мотив.

Класс 1-В очень не любил уроки английского. Катцу английский знал очень хорошо, и поэтому ему было просто скучно, к тому же, Сато-сенсей его недолюбливал. Его одноклассники же, казалось, не имели никакой склонности к языкам, и тихо ненавидели Сато-сенсея, который хоть и мог сам нормально говорить по-английски, как преподаватель был, по меткому выражению Юно, «дном».  
Катцу думал, что рано или поздно это должно было случиться. В прошлую пятницу класс 1-В довел Сато-сенсея «до ручки», после чего горе-преподаватель написал на них жалобу и отказался у них вести. В школе Сейкоку не было других преподавателей иностранного языка, но на счастье директора, новый преподаватель математики, Салли Мун, как «носитель языка», была вполне в состоянии его заменить.  
\- Что, довели фиялку Сато, изверги? – спросила по-английски Виллоу, переступая порог класса.  
\- Он сам виноват, - подал голос Сакума с задней парты.  
Виллоу развеселилась и, с удобством устроившись за преподавательским столом (удобство в понимании Виллоу заключалось в наличии под рукой стакана кофе по-ирландски), поинтересовалась:  
\- И в чем это выражается?  
Прекрасно понимая, что словарного запаса его одноклассников на полноценный рассказ не хватит, Катцу флегматично сообщил:  
\- Сато-сенсей называл их тупицами, а меня – высокомерным подонком. Мы решили, что не хотим больше это терпеть, и сообщили ему, что он – чмо и никчемный преподаватель. Он почему-то на это обиделся и накатал на нас докладную.  
\- Как интересно, Мацуда-кун. Мне казалось, что ты – местная ромашка, чем ты его так прогневал?  
\- А это был не я. Лет двадцать назад Ямамото-сан и дядя Лайт его побили и заставили бегать по всей школе в дамском нижнем белье за то, что он устроил травлю на мою маму. После этого у него начались проблемы с нервами, и он заикался, пока его не забрали в армию.  
Виллоу оглядела класс. Судя по лицам, из их с Катцу диалога никто ничего не понял.  
\- Did you understand anything?* – подняла бровь Виллоу.  
Школьники переглянулись, и Юно, обаятельно улыбаясь, попросила:  
\- Turansureito, puriizu.*  
\- Кошмар-то какой, - тихо, с нервными нотками, захихикала перешедшая на японский Виллоу, закрывая лицо руками. – Почти как я в шесть лет. Ррома из зе капитоль оф Италия, ай лив зерр.*  
По сдавленному смеху Эла за спиной, Катцу понял, что насчет жуткого итальянского акцента Виллоу не преувеличивает.  
\- Кстати, Юно-сан, не “translate”, а ”interpret”. “Translate” – это письменный перевод... Ладно, народ, сейчас посмотрим, чему Сато смог вас научить, а ты, Мацуда, так и быть, можешь поспать.  
___________  
*Вы что-нибудь поняли?  
*Переведите, пожалуйста. (с ужасающим японским акцентом)  
*Рим - столица Италии, я там живу. (итальянский-английский)

Наблюдение с близкого расстояния не дает ровным счетом ни хрена. Именно к такому выводу пришла Виллоу, с грустью поглядывая на спящего Мацуду Катцу, пока его одноклассники сосредоточенно пытались делать упражнения с фразовыми глаголами.  
Пасынок шефа Мацуды был идеальным кандидатом на роль таинственного убийцы. Близкий родственник предыдущего Киры. Знает слишком много. Был среди тех, кто оказался в заложниках у террористов.  
Но насколько же он был непохож на психологический портрет Киры! Этот мальчик скорее сошел бы за Амели с Монмартра. Божий одуванчик. Виллоу смотрела в эти невинные глаза и не верила, что можно так безупречно играть роль хиппи днем и убивать людей ночью. Для этого нужно быть фанатиком или сумасшедшим.  
На фанатика, к слову, он тоже похож не был.  
Она бы так и держала его на коротком поводке, даже не подозревая всерьез, если бы Мацуда – Виллоу не сомневалась, что это был он – сам не вырыл себе могилу, не почистив за собой вкладки после того, как влез в ее лэптоп.  
Что ж, пришла пора активных действий.

Катцу неторопливо плелся домой, даже не вслушиваясь в ставшие привычными перепалки шинигами и демона, как вдруг почувствовал кожей вторжение знакомого, родного духа в свое тело.  
\- …Шинго? – мысленно спросил он.  
\- Ты меня вспомнил, - со смесью беспокойства, радости и легкой грусти ответила ему сестра.  
\- Почему ты ничего мне не рассказывала?  
\- Катцки, побеспокоишься об этом потом! Спеши, тебе нужно в кондитерскую!  
\- Что...  
\- Пятый L подозревает тебя! Беги, пока она не нашла Тетрадь!  
\- *****! – На полу-панический возглас Катцу оглянулось несколько прохожих, но ему было уже наплевать.  
Чертова Сейлор Мун правильно вычислила место, где следовало искать Тетрадь Смерти.  
***  
Кондитерская «У тетушки Саю» Виллоу категорически понравилась. «Уютненько», как выразился бы ее бывший декан. Приглушенный свет, вкусные запахи, заваленный подушками широкий подоконник... Она включила на телефоне “Dark Side of the Moon”, надела перчатки и начала осматривать основной зал кондитерской.  
Шеф Мацуда был не слишком доволен, но все же отправил двух офицеров в подсобку: шерстить документацию и простукивать шкафы.  
\- Вашу квартиру осматривать, я полагаю, нет смысла, вы ведь так и не обнаружили у нашего героя ни сигареты, ни Тетрадь Смерти... – сказала Виллоу Мацуде, аккуратно разбирая кассовый аппарат. – Осмотр школьного шкафчика проведен?  
\- Я отправил туда Кацуру. – Мацуда посмотрел на экран задребезжавшего смартфона старого образца. – Легок на помине... – Он включил громкую связь. – Нашел что-нибудь?  
\- Тетради Смерти нет, но шеф, здесь такой арсенал!  
Виллоу, оторвавшись от осмотра нижней части прилавков, с любопытством оглянулась.  
\- Что еще за арсенал? – нахмурился Мацуда.  
\- Трафареты для граффити...  
\- Это не новость.  
\- Скрученные ниппеля, восемь штук, бутылка... кажется, с фреоном... боковое зеркало... эм, судя по воплям, все с машины учителя английского.  
Виллоу, не сдержавшись, хихикнула:  
\- Зная Сато, это могло быть и коллективное творчество.  
Мацуда, скинув подушки на пол, сел на подоконник и, приготовившись к дальнейшему ужасу, подпер лоб ладонью.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Топор... им, видимо, зеркало и рубили. Краска...  
\- Ожидаемо.  
\- Коллекция магнитных ключей. Судя по подписям, от школьных кабинетов. Радиостудия, учительская, подсобки...  
\- Теперь понятно, из-за кого школьная радиостанция иногда начинает вместо объявлений и гимнов ставить рок-н-ролл и дабстеп. – Виллоу прощупывала подушки рядом с Мацудой, с интересом вслушиваясь в доклад.  
Тот, не отнимая руки от лица, спросил:  
\- Ладно, а что насчет пустых листов в линейку, или вырезок из криминальных сводок?  
\- Нет, но здесь целая кипа досье на учеников и учителей! Дни рождения, кто что любит... И L есть! Ой. А-ха-ха, да ладно!  
Виллоу вздернула брови.  
\- Что там?  
Кацура на другом конце бессовестно веселился.  
\- Вы захотите это увидеть! Я сейчас приеду! А, и шеф, вас вызывают в школу по поводу испорченной машины господина Сато и взлома кабинетов... Говорят, прямо сейчас!  
\- О, Господи...  
Виллоу, посмотрев вслед умчавшейся вдаль машине шефа Мацуды, покачала головой и вернулась к обыску: в зале осталось только осмотреть витрину и шкафы под кассовым аппаратом.  
Обнаруженный бак с размашистым «Наркоманские печеньки» на боку показался ей подозрительным. Виллоу сняла крышку.  
Шоколадное печенье маленького диаметра выглядело вполне обыденно. Виллоу дернула плечом, но перед тем, как приступить к тщательному осмотру бака закинула одну печенюшку в рот.  
Тонкие пальцы дрогнули. Глаза в мгновение окрасились черным: зрачки заползли за радужку. Все чувства утратили свое значение, уступив вкусу и обонянию.  
Виллоу забыла, что хотела перетрясти бак. И про обыск тоже. В голове осталась только одна примитивная мысль:  
«Еще».

\- Виллоу-сан... Ой ёпт!  
\- Что-то случилось, Яма... Опа.  
\- Ага. Интересно, сколько она уже так.  
\- ОМНОМНОМ.  
\- Ты... ты смотри, она прям жрет это.  
\- А ты думал. Я когда на это печенье лапу наложил, меня втроем оттаскивали.  
\- Слу... слушай, надо что-то сделать. У нее же так припадок потом будет.  
Цучида аккуратно приблизился к Виллоу.  
\- Виллоу-сан... оставьте печенье. - Он протянул руки к баку.  
\- НЕТ.  
\- Вам будет плохо. – Цучида попытался потянуть бак на себя, но получил подсечку.  
\- НЕ БУДЕТ! – Виллоу отвернулась от них, словно Горлум с кольцом Всевластья, крепко держа в руках бак.  
Цучида отполз обратно к Ямамото, потирая ушибленный при падении локоть.  
\- Мне кажется, нам нужна помощь.  
Ямамото уже достал телефон и искал чей-то номер в списке контактов.  
\- Катцу? Ты срочно нужен в кондитерской. Здесь ЧП.

Катцу затормозил около входа в кондитерскую ровно через две минуты после звонка Ямамото: почти сразу после «доноса» об обыске он по счастливой случайности наткнулся на хулигана, продававшего явно угнанный розовый гоночный велосипед.  
Ямамото приветственно махнул ему и сделал приглашающий жест. Катцу, не ожидая ничего хорошего, зашел в свою любимую «ведьмину лавку» и увидел картину маслом: свою учительницу математики, засевшую в углу с огромным баком печенья, и офицера полиции, с крайне печальным лицом наблюдавшего за ней от входа.  
\- То есть, вы хотите сказать... – ехидно резюмировал Катцу. – Что два здоровых мужика, офицера полиции, не смогли скрутить безоружную женщину с печеньем?  
\- Она дерется, - обиженно протянул Цучида.  
\- И, возможно, кусается. – Повисло молчание, нарушаемое только тихим чавканьем в углу. - Я же кусался, - пояснил Ямамото в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Цучиды.  
Катцу звонко хлопнул себя по лбу, подошел стойке с кофемашиной и начал быстро делать какой-то мудреный коктейль, мрачно ворча себе под нос:  
\- И эти люди защищают мирных граждан от преступности. Я раньше полагал, что пойду на какую-нибудь филологию, стану писателем и спокойно умру в нищете, но... глядя на вас, я думаю, что права была маменька, и мое место в ВДВ.  
Закончив приготовления, Катцу взял стакан и осторожно подошел к Виллоу.  
\- Сенсей, у вас уже, наверное, в горле пересохло, выпейте коктейльчик.  
Виллоу подняла на него голову, и Катцу помимо воли улыбнулся: Пятый L, важная шишка, взрослая, серьезная женщина... с осоловевшим взглядом и налипшими на раздутые, как у хомяка, щеки крошками печенья.  
\- Вку-усный коктейльчик. Никуда от вас печенюшки не денутся, я вам еще напеку... – убаюкивающе говорил Катцу, и Виллоу медленно, как под гипнозом, протянула руку за стаканом.  
Ямамото и Цучида затаили дыхание.  
Пока Виллоу пила большими глотками, Катцу удалось незаметно высвободить из ее пальцев бак, накрыть крышкой и задвинуть под витрину. Когда стакан опустел, во взгляде Виллоу наконец-то появилась осмысленность.  
\- Что со мной было?..  
Катцу выпрямился и строго посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, картинно сложив руки на груди.  
\- Чрезвычайная ситуация, код два: печенькоедение без присмотра профессионала.  
\- Охренеть, вы туда наркоту подмешиваете? – Виллоу начала смущенно счищать крошки с лица.  
\- За кого вы меня принимаете? Никакой наркоты. – Катцу таинственно улыбнулся. - Только натуральные ингредиенты и немного магии. – Он повернулся к Ямамото и Цучиде. – Господа, мне кажется, Мун-сенсей не повредит рюмочка сакэ. Достанете? А я пока послежу, чтобы ломка не началась.  
Когда Ямамото и Цучида скрылись в соседнем ликероводочном магазине, Катцу в мгновение убрал с лица легкомысленную доброжелательность.  
\- Вы проводили здесь обыск, сенсей. Почему?  
Виллоу медленно поднявшись с пола и подошла к холодильнику, за водой.  
\- Ты забыл закрыть за собой строку поиска... Ягами-кун.  
Катцу выругался про себя, но самообладания не потерял – только слегка поморщился... Или, возможно, его просто успокаивало присутствие вернувшейся Шинго.  
Хорошо, что у призрака теперь есть имя.  
\- Вот не надо этого, я большую часть сознательной жизни откликаюсь на фамилию «Мацуда», и меня, знаете, все устраивает. – Катцу отвел глаза. – Если вы видели информацию по делу, то знаете, что у меня была потеря памяти. Я именно за этим к вам в лэптоп и залез.  
\- То есть, что-то ты все-таки помнишь.  
В ответ Катцу поднял на Виллоу бесцветный взгляд и задрал рубашку до груди.  
\- О, черт.

\- Это, знаете, грустно. Я... вообще не помнил, что у меня была сестра.  
Ямамото задумчиво смотрел на Катцу с минуту, а потом плеснул сакэ в пластиковый стаканчик и протянул ему через стойку.  
\- Ямамото-сан, я же несовершеннолетний.  
\- Давай залпом. – Ямомото уже булькал и себе тоже, под возмущенные возгласы напарника. – Игрик, ты за рулем.  
Виллоу жестами попросила Катцу продолжить рассказ.  
\- Да нечего особо рассказывать. Мне приснился кошмар. О произошедшем. Я воплями разбудил маму, и она сказала, что я всегда все забываю к утру. Только... я не забыл. И захотел выяснить, что это за чертов шрам поперек туловища. У меня... как фильтр на него стоял. Я его просто не видел. – Катцу все-таки опустошил стакан и, поморщившись, поинтересовался у присутствующих: - А вы чем руководствовались, когда все-таки записали меня в подозреваемые? У меня ведь... алиби после того случая со стрельбой из пальцев.  
Виллоу повертела в пальцах свой пластиковый стаканчик и аккуратно поставила на стойку.  
\- Смотри. Если предположить, что ты все-таки наделен дьявольским интеллектом и незаурядными актерскими данными, как... кхм, Первый Кира, тогда вся заварушка с захватом школы подстроена тобой же с целью: а) – обратить на себя внимание, обеспечив себе алиби, б) – выйти на контакт со мной, чтобы убрать меня с дороги.  
Катцу понуро водил пальцем по витрине под веселым взглядом Ямамото.  
\- Но... сенсей, я бы не смог вас убить, даже если бы захотел.  
\- Потому что ты не знаешь моего настоящего имени?  
\- Нет. – Катцу начал неотвратимо краснеть и решил перевести тему: - Кстати, прекрасные духи, что это?  
\- «Вечность», Келвин Кляйн. И Мацуда, это была очень жалкая попытка уйти от ответа.  
У кондитерской затормозила машина офицера Кацуры, но для Катцу время ненадолго замерло. Шутки о «страшно красивом L», свадьба с Сейлор Мун, песни про миссис Робинсон, даже несерьезная приписка в досье на Мун-сенсей, которое нес подмышкой Кацура, в мгновение стали реальностью. Совпадения копились понемногу, чтобы в итоге обрушиться на Катцу лавиной осознания: кажется, он по-настоящему влю... Секундочку.  
Кацура несет подмышкой его досье на Мун-сенсей?!  
\- Вы рылись в моем шкафчике?! – возмущенно воскликнул Катцу, пытаясь дотянуться до папки с досье.  
Кацура был крайне весел.  
\- А ты как думал? Кстати, тебя ждет трепка от шефа, его вызвали в школу по поводу надругательств над машиной твоего учителя английского.  
Катцу схватился за голову – лучше бы они и правда Тетрадь Смерти у него нашли.  
\- Ё-мое! – Он вытащил телефон и быстро набрал номер Саю. – Мам? Подъедь в школу, только быстро, пожалуйста. Тоту-сана вызвали. Ну, я мог скрутить ниппеля на машине Сато... пару раз. И отрубить зеркало... и фреон слить из кондиционера... Да козел Сато козлит опять! Так ты съездишь? Спасибо, мам! Я тебя люблю!  
Виллоу, поймав взгляд Катцу, вздернула бровь.  
\- Во-первых, не козел Сато, а Сато-сенсей.  
\- Но вы же его тоже не любите!  
\- ...А во-вторых, он твой учитель английского, так изволь говорить по-английски.  
\- Okay. Professor Sato is an asshole.  
Кацура откровенно ржал и бил кулаком по столу, Цучида утирал слезы в уголках глаз. Ямамото смеялся сквозь фейспалм, но, по крайней мере, еще не потерял способность связно разговаривать:  
\- Слушай, Катцу, если Тетрадь у тебя, просто отдай ее нам, и мы отпустим тебя на все четыре стороны, честно!  
Катцу задумчиво посмотрел на него, а потом покачал головой.  
\- Не-а. Если я – Кира, то я... как бы сказать... идейный! И не смогу отдать вам такое грозное оружие, вдруг еще не в те руки попадет. Вот Мун-сенсей передаст Тетрадь Смерти президенту США, так вы представьте себе, что начнется!  
Катцу слишком увлекся фальшивым вхождением в роль и упустил тот момент, когда Виллоу открыла папку с досье на себя же. Очнулся он только когда услышал легкий присвист и комментарий:  
\- Господа, да вы рано смеяться начали. Вы послушайте, как меня обозвали: «детектив моего сердца»!

Виллоу сначала подумала, что это будет весело. Только, чем дальше она вчитывалась в «досье», краем глаза замечая, как спадает с лица Катцу, тем больше понимала, что идея была неудачная.  
Фотографий было несколько: селфи с Катцу на фоне домашнего задания, которое она сама же и разрешила сделать, групповое селфи на фоне спящей Ниджимуры и одиночное фото, явно снятое украдкой, – Виллоу, курящая в своем любимом Порше.

Салли Мун, Пятый L. Предпочитает псевдонимы "Виллоу" и "Салли Уизли".  
Возраст: 29 лет. Кажется, Козерог.  
Итальянка, жила в Риме.  
Гражданство: США (?)  
Ездит на серебристом Porche 911.  
Курит.  
Эксперт ФБР по криминальной психологии, преподает в Квантико. PhD.  
Любимый десерт: ? (узнать)  
Любимый кофе: по-ирландски  
Любимая одежда: узкие джинсы, кофты с высоким воротом.  
Любит:  
\- старый рок  
\- фильмы с Одри Хэпберн  
\- крыши  
Не любит:  
\- рыбу  
\- Моцарта и оперу  
\- когда при ней ругают детей

Виллоу захлопнула папку. Смешно ей уже не было.  
Особенно с учетом того, что Мацуда смотрел на нее взглядом побитой собаки.  
\- Наблюдательный. Не хочешь пойти в полицию?  
Катцу удивленно моргнул.  
\- Н-нет.  
Виллоу протянула ему папку с извиняющейся улыбкой.  
\- В графу «десерт» теперь запишешь это чертово печенье?  
Мальчик в ответ посмотрел на нее, сосредоточенно сощурившись.  
\- М-м-м... хорошо, но не любимое. – Он осмотрел витрину и удивленно поднял брови. – Странно. У нас вообще нет того, что вы любите.  
До того, как Виллоу успела поинтересоваться, что это еще за инсинуации, Ямамото успел тихо прошипеть:  
\- Не удивляйтесь, это его суперсила.  
Человек-недоразумение. Каратист-ромашка со сверхсилой, заточенной на пироженки. Великолепно.  
Виллоу покачала головой и хитро улыбнулась Катцу:  
\- Что ж, попробуй догадаться, Мацуда.

Когда офицеры наконец-то покинули кондитерскую, Катцу облегченно выдохнул и оглянулся на своих призрачных спутников:  
\- Спасибо, что не стали отвлекать.  
Он вытащил злосчастный бак с печеньем и запустил руку внутрь, нащупывая слой кондитерской бумаги на дне.  
Эл с интересом склонил голову на бок:  
\- Да ты и так нормально справлялся. Или я упустил что-нибудь?  
\- Что-нибудь, - хмыкнул в ответ шинигами, указывая на Катцу, а точнее на бак в его руках.  
Из-под горки «смертельно опасного печенья» показалась черная обложка Тетради Смерти.  
Катцу подкинул артефакт в руке и обеспокоенно покачал головой, глядя в проулок, в котором скрылся Порше Мун-сенсей.  
\- Это было близко.  
***  
Проверив помещение на наличие камер, Гама сообщил, что волноваться не о чем: три диктофона и восемь камер на квартиру — это даже не забавно.  
— В кондитерской, видимо, установят завтра, когда ты будешь на занятиях.  
Катцу хотел бы ответить, но не мог — из-за диктофонов.  
— Люк, гулять!  
Кобель корги послушно подставил шею под ошейник с прикрепленным галстуком-бабочкой и устроился на руках у Катцу, счастливо вывалив язык.  
—  
— Откуда у подозреваемого деньги на такую собаку?  
— В смысле? Он пса с улицы притащил.  
— Пса за полторы тысячи долларов?  
— СКОЛЬКО?  
—  
— Сидеть! Лежать! Покрутись! Молодец, хороший мальчик. Гуляй.  
Пес с веселым лаем побежал гонять чаек, а Катцу забрался на турник, повис вниз головой и начал качать пресс, тихо переговариваясь со своими невидимыми спутниками.  
— Ты уверен насчет количества камер и диктофонов?  
— Абсолютно, ты за кого меня держишь? Я, все-таки, был не только преступником, но и следаком, так что я в курсе, как они работают.  
Катцу остановился, будто бы переводя дух.  
— В смысле? Ты что, в полиции служил? — Он продолжил упражняться, периодически скашивая взгляд на резвящуюся собаку.  
Эл сжал пальцами переносицу.  
— А как, по-твоему, наш монохромный друг мог так близко ко мне подобраться?  
Гама, быстро теряя свое «потустороннее очарование», отмахнулся.  
— Отстань от парня, я сам об этом случайно вспомнил. К тому же, на момент твоей смерти я там еще не служил. У меня же не было при себе оружия, когда мы облаву на Хигучи устраивали, так что я тогда был гражданским.  
— Да кто бы дал оружие в руки подозреваемому?  
— Тот же дятел, который допустил его к расследованию!  
— Ну да, ты прав.  
— Бугага.  
— Ты сам отказался от пистолета, законопослушный ты наш.  
— …Мне не нравится то, что происходит с моими мозгами.  
— Сходи на «Тотал Рекол», сразу же на место встанут, — погрозил Гаме сигаретой Эл и повернулся к Катцу, который как раз переходил от пресса к подтягиваниям. — Кстати, Кира-младшенький, что за фанат твоих художеств затесался в следственную группу?  
Катцу на выдохе тихо уточнил:  
— Ямамото-сан? А что с ним не так?  
— Что еще за «сдай Тетрадь, и мы тебя отпустим»?  
— Он все правильно сказал. Мы с Гамой прогуглили этот вопрос, мне сейчас светит пять лет условно.  
Пока Эл чинил порванный шаблон, Катцу закончил подтягивания и побежал убирать кучку за своим псом. Гама, деланно умильно сцепив ладони, наблюдал, как бывший детектив пытается вернуть челюсть на место.  
— Я так понимаю, о Римской Конвенции ты ни сном, ни духом?  
— Ты о чем вообще?  
Гама, соединив пальцы в пародии на одного известного политического деятеля из нулевых, пояснил:  
— Как я выяснил, после меня Тетрадь «теряли» еще пару раз. В итоге это вылилось в конвенцию 2012 года «О международном розыске, преступлениях высшей категории и хранении оружия массового поражения». А наш юный друг, так уж получилось, вписывает в Тетрадь исключительно тех товарищей, в делах которых Интерпол поставил пометку «доставить живым или мертвым». Поэтому его неприятности ограничатся хранением Тетради Смерти, за что ему полагается испытательный срок под наблюдением от трех до пяти. Полиция, конечно, перетрясет всю его историю в сети, контакты и подозрительные смерти, но по сравнению с тем, что ты мне обещал в случае поимки, это так, пустячок. Не то, что оглашается широкой общественности, конечно, но что эти дилетанты могут от меня скрыть?  
Эл обиженно надулся.  
— В таком случае, этому делу категорически недостает адреналина.  
Гама хотел было напомнить, что девчонка-то уже вернулась, и Эл может валить в Преисподнюю, если ему так скучно... Но в таком случае выплыло бы его обещание перед неизвестной демоницей.  
Хотя, обещание выполнять придется в любом случае, и на этот самый случай нужно срочно что-то придумать. Вот только что? 

— Катцу, где ты взял собаку?  
— Принес.  
— Не умничай! Откуда у тебя полторы тысячи долларов на корги?  
— Хорошо! Мизуиро украла его у своей матери. Ее сводные братья чуть не задушили бедную собаку.  
— То есть, псину тебе жаль, а Сато-сенсея нет?  
— Люк ни в чем не провинился, а Сато — козёл! 

Под предлогом расклейки объявлений отказавшись от великодушного предложения матери докинуть его до школы, Катцу смылся из дома пораньше, хотя Гама подозревал, что причина кроется в том, что этим утром Саю, сменив плащ на шубу леопардовой расцветки, а компактный Ниссан Марч на Лексус, отправлялась на «конвенцию» владельцев стрип-баров их района. Впрочем, Катцу действительно расклеивал объявления о том, что нашел розовый велосипед, всю дорогу до школы, крутя его же педали.  
— Ладно, хочешь ты вернуть велосипед бедному ребенку, но в кондитерские ты зачем заглядываешь? — спросил Эл, когда Катцу вышел из третьей по счету пекарни, так ничего и не купив.  
— Все не то, все не то... — бормотал Катцу себе под нос, прилепляя на очередной столб объявление.  
— Все ясно, он спятил, — буркнул Эл, качая головой, и едва не пролетел сквозь Катцу, когда тот внезапно затормозил у супермаркета и, бросив велосипед, помчался внутрь.  
Гама и Эл озадаченно переглянулись. Из супермаркета Катцу вышел уже спокойным и немного задумчивым. Через несколько минут езды, наклеивая очередную бумажку, мальчик поинтересовался:  
— Эл... Почему Скиттлз?  
— Чего? 

Катцу сел на первую парту, прямо перед Виллоу, наклонился вперед и тихо позвал:  
— Сенсей?  
Виллоу, подняв взгляд с учебного плана (а может быть, досье на кого-нибудь) на Катцу, вздернула бровь.  
— Ты что-то хотел спросить, Мацуда?  
— Почему Скиттлз?  
Виллоу, кажется, растерялась.  
— К-как ты узнал?  
— Догадался. Но почему? Не крем-брюле, не горячий шоколад, не панна-кота, а Скиттлз!  
Катцу мог бы назвать еще с пару десятков чудесных десертов, но в этом не было смысла: им всем Мун-сенсей почему-то предпочла цветные жевательные конфетки.  
Виллоу с интересом наклонила голову.  
— Ты же купил мне пачку, да? Скиттлз на стол, юноша. 

Хозяйка велосипеда нашлась довольно быстро, так что уже к концу занятий Катцу остался «безлошадным». Что отлично совпадало с планами Виллоу, хотя Катцу этого еще не знал.  
Впрочем, в неведении он оставался недолго: Виллоу подрезала его на выходе из школы.  
— Эй, Мацуда! Садись, подвезу.  
Катцу заулыбался и, закинув сумку с учебниками назад, устроился на переднем сидении.  
— И куда же вы меня подвезете?  
Виллоу усмехнулась.  
— Правильные вопросы задаешь. В штаб. Я добилась экстрадиции Х-Киры.  
— Охренеть! Он все еще жив? — воскликнул Катцу под свист Эла с заднего сидения.  
— Оставили на всякий случай, и вот он, представился! — Виллоу вскрыла пачку с конфетками, подкинула одну и поймала ртом.  
— Расскажете про Скиттлз?  
Виллоу хмыкнула, выруливая из переулка, ведущего к школе.  
— Начну издалека. Своим наследникам из Ваммис-хаус L показывался только один раз. И если Бёздей видел его в обычной ипостаси, то остальным он хотел… понравиться. Представления Мелса о крутости вышли из восьмидесятых, так что L с ним разговаривал уложенный, в косухе... в гараже, починяя мотоцикл под «Крестного отца». Ниа любил куколки — L играл с ним в шахматы, где вместо обычных шахматных фигур были коллекционные фигурки супергероев... и так далее. Детишки брали тот образ, в котором он им являлся, и утрировали его. Что из этого вышло? Мелс связался с мафией, одевался как заправский любитель садо-мазо... Ниа к концу жизни довел свое умение делать куколки до личной коллекции БЖД. Не говоря о том, что дядюшка тогда сидел на веществах, что было очень заметно, и все наследники, которые с ним общались, потом тоже стали употреблять.  
— А вы?  
Виллоу ностальгически улыбнулась — Катцу вглядывался в ее профиль и замирал от восторга. Который омрачало острое ожидание облома в исполнении ехидного сэра Лоулайта. Облом, кстати, запаздывал.  
— Понимаешь, до меня он ни о ком не заботился. И... со мной он хотел казаться крутым, сейчас я это хорошо понимаю. Я выходила из приюта, и я не знала, чего ждать. А там, перед крыльцом, был красный Вайпер с откидным верхом. Дядя стоял, опершись на капот, в черной рубашке, несмотря на жуткую жару, отчаянно пытался не горбиться — у него уже тогда был совершенно жуткий сколиоз… И ел Скиттлз — вот так же, подкидывая. «Хей, малыш, пора валить к черту из этой богадельни!» Интересно, кстати, где сейчас тот Вайпер...  
— В штабе, в гараже, если его Кира-кун не умыкнул, — непринужденно раскрыл тайну Эл.  
Гама проворчал:  
— И кому только в голову пришло назначить тебя опекуном? Ты же дурак.  
Виллоу задумалась на минутку, а потом повторила мысль шинигами:  
— И как меня отдали на попечение этому придурку? Хотя, это были мои самые счастливые воспоминания.  
— Да никак. Взятки. Много взяток, — прокомментировал Эл, глядя в сторону.  
Кажется, он был немного смущен.  
— И что же вы тогда от него взяли? Вы кажетесь... ну, нормальной.  
Виллоу усмехнулась — они выезжали на относительно свободную улочку.  
— Гоночки.  
— В смы…  
Он удовлетворил свое любопытство, даже не успев задать вопрос: Порше резко набрал скорость.  
Пришлось срочно пристегиваться ремнем безопасности.  
— Так что, Мацуда? Вспомнил вчера что-нибудь?  
Катцу вздрогнул и опасливо посмотрел на учительницу-детектива.  
— Издеваетесь? Я бы не хотел вспоминать, как этот... меня резал.  
Виллоу резко вывернула руль. Катцу с ужасом вспомнил, как щедро Виллоу лила виски в свой кофе по-ирландски, и панически вцепился пальцами в сидушку, упираясь коленом в бардачок.  
— Но ты же хотел вспомнить немного счастливого детства, разве нет?  
— Если вас интересует, вспомнил ли я свое сверхъестественное исцеление, Мун-сенсей, то нет, ничего подобного! А-а-а-а! Господи Иисусе!  
Машину подкинуло на лежачем полицейском, а затем Виллоу с залихватским «И-ха!» послала Порше в двухсекундный полет вниз по склону. Катцу подумал, что больше никогда не согласится на предложение «давай подвезу» от кого-либо... кроме матушки. В ноги упала знакомая фляжка, и Катцу, отвинтив крышку, сделал щедрый глоток из горлышка. Потом еще. И еще. Виски с непривычки и на пустой желудок свернулся внутри огненной пружиной и выстрелил в мозг.  
Ветер жестко бил в лицо, Виллоу выглядела непривычно живой и счастливой, а из магнитолы лилась классическая джазовая мелодия (в школе уже ходили шутки на тему того, что Мун-сенсей не слушает песни, написанные позже, чем пятьдесят лет назад). Катцу сделал глубокий вдох и подумал, что хотя бы умрет красиво. И прибавил громкость, так что звучавшую из динамиков «Рапсодию в стиле блюз» слышали за два квартала.  
Спусковым крючком к появлению Шинго, видимо, были мысли о смерти, потому что почти сразу же после того, как Катцу подумал, что Виллоу своим экстремальным вождением угробит их обоих, его отодвинуло на задний план. Он чувствовал, как поворачивается его шея, как губы расплываются в несвойственной ему улыбке, как у глаз появляется хитрый прищур... и как все вокруг окрашивается какими-то странными цветами, которых и в спектре-то нет, а над головой Виллоу... Да, над светлой макушкой реяло короткое имя на латинице. Он успел прочесть его, но почему-то, стоило видению схлынуть, не смог его вспомнить.  
Когда они попали в пробку на мосту, Катцу наконец-то вздохнул с облегчением. Виллоу синхронно с устроившимся на спинке сидения позади нее Элом подожгла «палочку смерти».  
В колонках заиграли Arctic Monkeys.  
— Не слишком современно для вас? — хмыкнул Катцу.  
— Какой британец не любит Arctic Monkeys? — философски пожала плечами Виллоу, втискиваясь в крайний правый ряд. — Какая женщина не хочет переспать с Джеймсом Бондом? Какой детектив не хочет напороться на идеального преступника?  
Пока Катцу переваривал последний пассаж, на заднем сидении разгоралась прекрасная сценка для ситкома.  
— Да любой! — ответил на последний вопрос шинигами, и голос его в этот момент был не приглушенным и потусторонним, а вполне человеческим.  
— Говори за себя, Кира-кун. Мне всегда нравились сложные загадки.  
— Что... О-о-оу. — Голос бывшего Киры стал крайне ехидным. — Давай, скажи это мне в... череп, Эл. Ты меня любишь.  
В зеркале заднего вида было прекрасно видно, как шинигами, прижав к груди когтистую ладонь, положил свободную руку на плечо детективу, умиленно склонив голову. Эл, на мгновение замерев с сигаретой у рта, скинул руку и возмущенно отбрил:  
— Не при детях будет сказано, но... Отвали от меня, пидор!  
Катцу прикрыл глаза ладонью, сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха.  
«Если меня раскроют, ставлю Тетрадь Смерти, что это случится из-за этих двух гадов».  
— Знаете, сенсей, я сейчас представил обращение Киры к L в стиле Джима Мориарти из того старого сериала.  
Виллоу тихо засмеялась.  
— Какая восхитительная мерзость. На самом деле мне как-то не хватает огонька, который был в том, первом деле. Адреналин, интриги, предчувствие смерти... Я даже надеялась на это, а получилось... как будто я никуда из Квантико не уходила. Разбираю бумажки, издеваюсь над студентами.  
Катцу всмотрелся в ее профиль, и сердце непривычно екнуло.  
— Значит, вам скучно?  
Виллоу красноречиво промолчала.

— Так и знал, что этим кончится, — вздохнул Эл, когда Виллоу и Катцу приехали в штаб расследования дела Киры, построенный еще в две тысячи лохматом.  
Пока Виллоу что-то обсуждала по коммуникатору с дежурным, Катцу прошел вглубь гаража.  
— Ищешь мой Додж Вайпер? — хмыкнул Эл. — Он должен быть где-то за...  
Катцу сдернул чехол с таинственной тачки, стоявшей в тени липовой кареты скорой помощи образца нулевых годов.  
— Моя прелесть!  
По возгласу Эла Катцу, ни разу не разбиравшийся в машинах, понял, что это оно.  
— О, да, это тот самый монстр. Восхитительные впечатления от поездки: кирпичи из меня так и сыпались... — проворчал шинигами, пока Катцу призывно махал Виллоу.  
— Что такое, Мацуда? Нам, вообще-то...  
— Красный Вайпер, вы говорили?  
Виллоу замолкла на полуслове и осторожно подошла к Катцу — боясь поверить...  
— Моя прелесть!! Он что, так и простоял здесь двадцать лет? ...надо перебрать весь мотор, сроч...  
— После очной ставки с Х-Кирой, конечно.  
Виллоу с явным сожалением отдернула руки от «прелести».  
Катцу подумал, что отдал бы все, что угодно, лишь бы снова увидеть это выражение незамутненного детского счастья на ее лице.  
— Да... знай, Мацуда, ты нашел... сокровище.  
Катцу с интересом рассматривал ретро-сканеры и прочие гаджеты по пути, когда Гама, видимо, решил, что пора бы испортить ему впечатление от так хорошо начавшегося дня.  
— Парень, знаешь, если у него еще остались глаза шинигами, и тебя ему покажут, то тебе конец. У владельцев Тетради срок жизни не отображается.  
И пока Катцу пытался не упасть в обморок от ужаса, Эл протянул:  
— Так вот, как она тебя нашла!  
— Кто?  
— Второй Кира... не важно.  
«Видимо, это та девчонка, которая знала, как убить шинигами. Но почему тогда она еще не одна из нас? Если только ее не...»  
Вот кого увели из-под носа Короля Шинигами. Вот кому он задолжал. Второй Кира, его сообщница. Это многое объясняло.

Катцу почти не слушал, как с ним здоровались знакомые отчима, как ему что-то говорили о формальностях... Если Х-Кира его увидит... помимо всего прочего, Тетрадь придется отдать. И тогда он, возможно, забудет Шинго. Эл заберет ее с собой сразу же, как Гама сотрет Катцу память о Тетради.  
Его усадили в кресло, и Виллоу подала сигнал.  
Началась видеопередача.  
— …этот Кира — не Бог, а тряпка, — веско выговаривал седеющий, заросший щетиной мужчина кому-то, кто стоял за камерой.  
Лица что у полицейских, что у Виллоу, вытянулись и они дружно оглянулись на стремительно краснеющего мальчика.  
— Ну, тогда понятно, почему вы меня назвали «подозреваемым номер один», — истерически хихикая, сказал Катцу.  
Бог Смерти за его плечом недобро сощурился. В нем зашевелилось что-то похожее на узнавание. Только не туманное, как в случае с шефом Мацудой, а четкое, окрашенное желанием убить. В ушах звучали гневные крики, только слышались они как сквозь вату. Интонации вспоминались вплоть до малейших оттенков, а вот сами слова ускользали. Запястье и ребра отдались тянущей болью, как от застарелых ран. И откуда-то из глубин подсознания всплыла мысль:  
«Это ты запорол весь план! Все из-за тебя!»  
Если до этого Гама убивал исключительно ради продления срока своей жизни, то теперь... теперь он жаждал крови.  
Миками (видимо, услышав голос в динамиках) обратил внимание на экран. Всплеска эмоций, последовавшего за этим, не ожидал никто.  
— Ты! Ты! Как ты можешь быть жив? Я видел, как ты умер! Это невозможно!

— И что вы хотите сделать, L? Будете ждать, не умрет ли Миками?  
Виллоу тяжело вздохнула.  
— Это – единственное, что нам остается.  
Катцу уже отправили домой, в главную комнату штаба поднялись остальные участники расследования.  
— Вот это сюрприз так сюрприз, — Виллоу прикурила и мрачно посмотрела на экран ноутбука, куда передавалось изображение с камеры наблюдения — Миками все еще буйствовал. — Видимо, у него уже не очень хорошо с головой, раз он решил, что Ягами воскрес. 

Катцу выбрался на крышу — жучки пока так и не убрали, а ему нужно было как минимум проораться.  
— Это конец! Если он расскажет следствию, что у меня нет срока жизни...  
Эл вздернул бровь.  
— То что? Пять лет условно, ты сам сказал.  
Катцу запустил пятерню в волосы.  
— Ты у нас сирота, да? Конечно, ты не понимаешь. Отчим со мной в жизни больше не заговорит! Они с мамой наверняка разведутся из-за меня! А Тетрадь? Она же попадет куда-нибудь в ФБР! Да я просто не хочу ее отдавать, она моя!  
«Катцу? Катцу, успокойся, пожалуйста... Я все исправлю! Не знаю как, но я все исправлю!»  
Эл, почуяв появление Шинго, встал нос к носу с Катцу и усмехнулся.  
— Хотите убить Миками Теру, барышня? Так вы только подставите своего любимого братца.  
Кому теперь было страшно? Ему или Шинго? Катцу знал, что у него на лице ужас, и что Шинго боится, что ее заберут, но...  
И тогда Катцу оглушил вопль боли.  
Он опустил взгляд — из плеча Эла торчало лезвие косы.  
А за ним стоял шинигами с улыбкой дьявола на тонких губах.  
— Не хотите ли слетать поразвлечься, пока сэр Лоулайт залечивает раны, юная леди?

Той же ночью Миками Теру скончался при загадочных обстоятельствах. Наручники были разорваны «в мясо», на стенах камеры остались огромные выбоины и следы когтей. На лице Миками застыла маска ужаса. Вены на его руках и шее были вскрыты все теми же когтями, что оставили следы на стенах камеры. Судмедэкспертиза показала, что бывший прокурор умер от сердечного приступа, и что телесные повреждения были ему нанесены уже после смерти.  
На потолке все тот же невидимый на записях камер некто оставил многообещающую надпись темной венозной кровью:  
«Вы что, действительно думали, что можно убить Бога?»  
Кровавых отпечатков пальцев, несмотря на мистическое происхождение надписи, на потолке оказалось предостаточно.  
И, к ужасу следственной группы, судя по отпечаткам, кровавым полтергейстом, что развлекся с Миками, был покойный Ягами Лайт.  
***  
Гама и Шинго вернулись поздно ночью, пока Эл еще сидел в рунном треугольнике, залечивая нарушенные энергетические потоки. Кажется, он был обижен. Зато Катцу весь остаток ночи проспал спокойно: Шинго сказала ему, что они с «дядей Гамой» запугали Миками достаточно, чтобы он молчал.  
Эл спустился ближе к утру, мрачно проворчав что-то вроде «опять наступил на те же грабли».

Что-то не давало Катцу покоя всю дорогу до школы. И только в электричке, за две станции до выхода, он понял, что Кира-кун... вот прицепилось-то! ...Гама выглядит как-то странно. При более тщательном осмотре Катцу понял, что когти у шинигами уменьшились, теперь они больше были похожи просто на длинные, заостренные человеческие ногти; черные «птичьи» ступни, судя по всему, тоже деформировались в человеческие... Правда, этого было не видно под черной кожей старомодных остроносых ботинок на шнуровке. И маска-череп стала больше похожа на обычный маскарадный атрибут, а красная повязка на плече — на старый галстук.  
А еще... да, исчезла потусторонняя аура вокруг него. Как будто и не было этих безразличных пассажей типа «люди — еда» и «моему божественному величеству скучно».  
Сэра Лоулайта, видимо, одолевали те же мысли.  
— Ты б хоть галстук нормально повязал, раз решил очеловечиться, — хмыкнул он, накидывая красную ленту на шею шинигами. — Что, разговорчики с Миками всколыхнули старые воспоминания?  
Гама задумчиво посмотрел на галстук. Глаза все еще светились красными угольками из-под маски, но теперь в них можно было угадать какое-то выражение. В данный момент это было что-то похожее на озадаченность.  
А может быть, Катцу просто к нему привык и научился различать что-то просто по тому, насколько ярко горят алые угольки в глазницах маски.  
— Как Богу Смерти, мне не нравится то, что со мной происходит.  
Эл заинтересованно склонил голову на бок. У Гамы возникло четкое ощущение, что чудик из преисподней сейчас должен бы еще сутулясь вторгнуться в его личное пространство и начать обкусывать ноготь на большом пальце. Но нет, гордый разворот плеч и явная армейская выправка никуда не делись.  
— А как бывшему человеку?  
Гама прекратил мять галстук в пальцах и быстро, отточенными движениями завязал стандартный узел.  
— А как бывшего человека меня раздражают провалы в памяти, и я был бы не прочь это исправить.  
Катцу смерил его обеспокоенным взглядом. Если Кира действительно вспомнит свою человеческую жизнь, он вполне может отомстить тем, кто отправил его на тот свет. И начнет с Тоты-сана.  
Да не дай Будда.

С горящим от стыда лицом покупая на улице футболку с надписью «Kira Rulez», Виллоу мрачно размышляла о том, что для своего громкого титула она — та еще баба в целом и трус в частности.  
Им противостоит озлобленный Первый Кира, ставший шинигами, умереть не встать.  
Как он их всех не поубивал еще — непонятно.  
Виллоу искренне считала себя слишком молодой, чтобы умирать. Одно дело — опасное вождение и экстремальные виды спорта, это, по ее мнению, был относительно безопасный источник адреналина, ибо можно отделаться травмами. Но это... Покойного Ягами она, видимо, хорошо развлекла, а то ведь он мог бы просто записать ее в свою Тетрадь Смерти. Сорок секунд и готово, прощай Шерлок.  
Виллоу опустила крышу Порше и натянула футболку: декольте было вполне себе, но в школу носить можно, не разврат. Интересно, Боги Смерти занимаются сексом?  
Поймав себя на последней мысли, она со стоном постучалась головой о руль. 

— Э-это что? — Катцу, зашедший на крышу поздороваться, когда увидел обновку Мун-сенсей, аж заикаться начал.  
— Заманушка, — таинственно шепнула Виллоу в ответ.  
Сэр Лоулайт был крайне возмущен.  
— Что?! Она тебя так ловить собирается?  
Катцу не отреагировал на этот внешний раздражитель. Он любовался и пытался собрать бессвязный поток мыслей в кучу. Солнечная улыбка, лихорадочный блеск глаз, светлая челка, четкие линии ключиц в вырезе. У его желания любоваться есть вполне определенное название, но оно заперто в уголке сознания, который он не хочет тревожить — ведь скоро этим непонятным отношениям придет конец.  
— Я ведь все еще основной подозреваемый? Отлично работает. Не возражаете, если я вам туда уткнусь?  
— Не наглейте, молодой человек. Я не вас заманиваю.  
— Не понял...  
Виллоу с грустью вздохнула и запустила пальцы в волосы.  
— Первый Кира развел нас как детей.  
Катцу часто-часто заморгал, едва подавляя желание оглянуться на шинигами.  
— Простите, кто? Он же умер давным-давно.  
— О, да. Только отпечатки пальцев рядом с трупом Миками Теру говорят об обратном.  
В ответ на ироничный взгляд Эла, Гама невозмутимо обронил:  
— Я же говорил, что мы с юной леди его припугнули. — Он демонстративно снял с пояса Тетрадь и зачитал: — «Миками Теру, смерть от страха, с воплями, пеной у рта и непроизвольной дефекацией». — Улыбка Гамы была почти мечтательной. — Это была самая веселая трапеза за всю мою бытность шинигами.  
Виллоу тем временем сорвалась с места и начала ходить из стороны в сторону, не обратив внимания на то, как поежился Катцу, когда шинигами зачитывал обстоятельства смерти Х-Киры.  
— Одно дело пытаться поймать реального человека, и совсем другое — противостоять, блин, настоящему Богу Смерти! Мы ничего не сможем ему сделать, а вот он нас выпилить — в два счета! Это уже совсем неоправданный риск. Я еще жить хочу, я ведь даже замужем еще ни разу не была! Черт с ним, откажусь от дела, вернусь в Квантико. В конце концов, в этот раз жертвами были только «доставить живым или мертвым»... Пусть Интерпол радуется, что кто-то делает за них всю работу. Нет, честное слово, если он пообещает оставаться таким же паинькой, сама его расцелую, и пусть летит на все четыре стороны, мессия фигов... — кажется, Виллоу поняла, что сказала лишнее. — Закрой рот, Мацуда, муха залетит.  
Катцу захлопнул рот и ошеломленно помотал головой.  
— Опустим историю с трупом... и допустим, что Первый Кира действительно стал божком... Что меня сейчас волнует, так это... — Он патетично указал на говорящую надпись на футболке. — Заманушка? На шинигами?  
— Ну. При жизни, по крайней мере, он был ничего так. — При взгляде на лицо Катцу Виллоу наконец-то смогла улыбнуться. — Шучу. Это... белый флаг, пожалуй. Просто несколько своеобразный.  
Катцу мог бы порадоваться, ведь бояться ему теперь вроде как нечего, но...  
— Значит, вы скоро уедете? — Осознавать это было неприятно.  
Всего-то пара недель странных разговоров на крыше и безумная поездка на машине по улицам Канто. Было бы по чему скучать. Казалось бы...  
Виллоу потрепала его по волосам.  
— Я останусь посмотреть на вашу безумную школьную ретро-вечеринку перед каникулами. Все-таки, я пока что больше чувствую себя преподом, чем великим детективом. От старых привычек сложно избавиться.  
— В таком случае, сенсей, я приглашаю вас на танец.  
Эл закашлялся дымом. Шинигами с заскоками старого программиста весело насвистел мотивчик очень старой песни про любовь. Виллоу же к этому заявлению отнеслась философски — видимо, не в первый раз слышала такое от своих студентов.  
— Юноша, вы сказочный нахал.  
Катцу солнечно улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
— Нет, я просто пытаюсь подражать агенту ноль-ноль-семь.  
Виллоу — видимо, вспомнив их недавний разговор в машине, — вздернула бровь.  
— Нахал и пошляк.  
В церкви, расположенной в двух кварталах от школы зазвенели колокола. Виллоу хмыкнула.  
— Колокола. Как в Ваммятник вернулась.  
Катцу откинулся на защитную сетку.  
— Похороны? Или...  
— Скорее свадьба. Слышишь, как весело?  
Сэр Лоулайт толкнул своего бывшего заклятого друга локтем в бок.  
— У тебя сейчас нет чувства дежа вю, Кира-кун?  
Как ни странно, «Кира-кун» как раз это и чувствовал. Крыша, странный разговор о колоколах... Только тогда, кажется, шел дождь.  
Момент ностальгии старшего поколения был безвозвратно испорчен буквально через секунду. Потому что Катцу звонко затянул песенку из старого, почти ставшего классикой мюзикла.  
— I can hear the bells...  
Когда Виллоу подхватила мотивчик, Эл выронил сигарету и порадовался, что потерял телесность и физически не может краснеть. «Кира-кун» только усугубил положение, почти не размыкая губ, обозвав его ванилькой.  
Если разговор с колоколами всплыл у него в сознании довольно смутно, то собственный веселый хохот, когда он много лет назад посмотрел «Лак для волос», песенку из которого теперь так слаженно распевали Катцу и Виллоу, он вспомнил очень ярко.  
_____  
Как любой влюбленный старшеклассник, Катцу жаждал выглядеть неотразимо. Правда, смокинг и образ Джеймса Бонда в этом не слишком помогали, судя по комментариям его «духовных наставников».  
— Ты похож на пингвина.  
— Нет, скорее на идиота.  
Катцу несчастно оглянулся.  
— Лучше бы бабочку помогли завязать, брутальные самцы, блин.

Какая школьная вечеринка проходит без чего-либо высокоградусного в содовой? Последний вечер перед каникулами в Сейкоку не был исключением. Катцу был той еще ромашкой и, разумеется, узнал об этом последним.  
Когда залпом опрокинул в себя стакан со «спрайтом». Нода и Мидзуно, вечные массовики-затейники, стоявшие рядом со столом с напитками, сделали ему страшные глаза.  
— Только молчи!  
Катцу не мог внятно ответить: от ядерного спрайта у него даже глаза заслезились.  
— О-о-окей. Пойду-ка я к нашему ансамблю, пока у меня дикция не пропала. — Катцу неодобрительно покачал головой. — Ну вы и суки. Это, между прочим, не этично.  
— Это не этика, это этил! — мило «поправил» его Нода.  
Виллоу, нацепившая ради этой вечеринки желтый мотоциклетный костюм с совершенно явной отсылкой к фильму «Убить Билла» (Катцу подумал, что это попытка повеселить Сато-сенсея), как обычно, словно почувствовала, когда нужно появиться.  
— Ну как, весело тебе, мини-Бонд? — усмехнулась она, чувствительно ударяя его по спине.  
А затем повторила «подвиг» Катцу с содовой. И с изумлением, но уже положительным, посмотрела на стакан.  
— Быдло-мохито? — Она проницательно посмотрела на создателей коктейля. — Считайте, что заработали свои зачеты обратно, лапоньки. Даже наша преподавательская отвертка... в смысле, сок, простите, оговорилась... слабее.  
И в этот момент один из сердобольных старшеклассников, не желавший, чтобы их «спалили», опрокинул на Виллоу кувшин с чем-то цветным.  
И ледяным.  
Виллоу высказалась громко, возмущенно и, кажется, по-итальянски.

— Юно, ты... ты...  
— Да-да, я знаю, что я сволочь.  
— Я тебя обожаю.  
— И это я тоже знаю.  
Примерно такой диалог состоялся между Катцу и его заклятой подружкой, когда Мун-сенсей вернулась в зал под заводной рок-н-ролл... с шиньонами-оданго на голове, одетая в старомодную матросскую школьную форму, которую ей «исключительно по доброте душевной» одолжила Юно.  
И тогда Катцу все-таки полез к разряженному под Битлз школьному ансамблю на сцену. 

Виллоу недовольно одергивала рукава формы, когда услышала знакомый голос, прозвучавший из колонок под аккомпанемент бас-гитары.  
Мацуда Катцу, подозреваемый, гуманитарий, местная ромашка и... просто божественный нахал смотрел на нее в упор и пел песню о девушке, которая танцует, как Ума Турман, будет пытать его, пока он не напишет чистосердечное, и душится «Вечностью» Келвина Кляйна.  
Оставалось только состроить хорошую мину при плохой игре: пойти на сцену и станцевать с нахалом твист.  
И потом, Виллоу просто любила такие слащавые, киношные жесты.

Пока Эл покрывал чело фейспалмами а Гама размышлял о падении нравов (ибо «спаситель Кира», исполняющий для L серенаду — это уже что-то с привкусом Сальвадора Дали), Виллоу предавалась арифметическим расчетам.  
И думала о том, что современные дети — кони. Еще пару лет назад, если бы не седина, ее на фоне старшеклассников бы и не выделили.  
Этому парнишке еще семнадцати нет, а все туда же. Любовь-морковь.  
Виллоу мрачно посмотрела на кеды, в которые ей пришлось переобуться: замшевым кроссовкам по милости Ичикавы пришел конец. Без платформы у нее даже преимущества в росте нет.  
А самое поганое — она до сих пор чувствовала себя инфантилкой. Как все «гениальные умы» Ваммис-хаус, как будто и не выросла. Может быть, именно поэтому ей хорошо удавалось найти общий язык с буйным молодняком. В сорок лет это бы попахивало кризисом среднего возраста из серии «я всю жизнь мечтал о кабриолете, чтобы я ехал по хайвею, и ветер трепал мои волосы, а купил его только теперь, хотя давно облысел и ветру трепать уже нечего». Наверное, в двадцать девять кабриолет — это еще нормально. А вот интрижки со школьниками — уже странно. Особенно, если чувствуешь себя большим мужиком, чем нежданный поклонник.  
Когда они спустились со сцены под одобрительный свист, Виллоу направила стопы к «секретному» столу под охраной Ноды — ей определенно нужно было выпить. Она оглянулась — Катцу следовал за ней. Разницы в росте действительно не наблюдалось, и это было печально. Так что Виллоу оставалось только пить ядерную смесь спрайта с водкой и ехидствовать.  
— Знаешь, что?  
— Что? — патетично предлагая руку.  
— Если бы мы сошлись, я была бы сверху. — Виллоу вкладывает руку в раскрытую ладонь, оставаясь при этом на пуританском расстоянии от мальчика.  
— Это пожелание, сенсей?  
— Это второй тип условных предложений в английском языке, мини-Бонд. Нереальное настоящее.  
— Жаль.

То, что было после танцев, Катцу помнил смутно. Второй стакан водки со спрайтом был явно лишним, тем более что до этого он чтил законы и в жизни выпивал только три раза, считая тот случай с виски у Мун-сенсей в машине.  
Машина... Ой-ой-ой...  
Да, они с Виллоу сидели у нее в Порше и, разумеется, никуда не ехали, потому что Виллоу успела слишком много «тяпнуть». Разговаривали за жизнь, из динамиков звучало нежно любимое Виллоу старье. Когда заиграл Джо Кокер, Катцу стащил ботинки, забрался ногами на сиденье и...  
Кажется, это была попытка стриптиза. И Виллоу с огромными глазами снимала его выкрутасы на телефон. А потом он перебрался к ней на колени... Стыдоба-то какая.  
Виллоу, кажется, сказала, что домой ему нельзя, и повезла на ночной сеанс на открытом воздухе, наглотавшись таблеток, перебивающих запах спирта. И... ему звонила мама, и Виллоу отобрала у него трубку, потому что у Катцу действительно начались проблемы с дикцией.  
В кино шел старый, черно-белый фильм — Виллоу явно знала, о чем и с кем, а вот Катцу был совсем не в курсе... закончилось это просмотром фильма, как выразилась Виллоу, «про него», с телефона...  
А потом она отвезла его домой, отсыпаться.  
— Что, Бонд, хреново тебе? — глумливо поинтересовался сэр Лоулайт. — Пить надо меньше.  
Катцу мученически застонал — не от головной боли, а от воспоминаний — и накрыл голову подушкой.  
Надо будет пойти и убить Ноду с Мидзуно. Фигурально выражаясь, разумеется.  
_____  
*В манге не было сцены с разговором про колокола, но я не мог не.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2MJTYxAakI – “I can hear the bells”  
Кстати, через пару месяцев после того, как я написал эту сцену (это было очень, очень давно, автор знает, что он слоупок), я обнаружил прекрасное на ту же тему, ознакомьтесь:  
http://yuuza.deviantart.com/art/Death-Note-Musical-Note-243924932  
**Катцу исполняет со сцены песню Fall Out Boy “Uma Thurman”.  
_____________  
1\. хехехехехехехе  
2\. «Мразь» — это так Юно у Катцу записана.  
3\. Да, инстаграм все еще жив.  
4\. Эл прочел ПЛИО, потому что Люцифер в восторге от Мартина. А Гама — потому что ему особо нечего делать, пока Катцу спит (они с Элом пытались играть ночью в Мортал Комбат, но Катцу страшно ругался — они мешали ему спать).  
5\. В тексте есть часть одного из сонетов Петрарки на языке оригинала (юноша очень хотел выпендриться). Если вкратце — там про любовь, лол.

Мразь: Трахались?  
Вы: С дуба рухнула?  
Мразь: А для кого ты в инстаграме стриптиз танцевал?  
Вы: ******!  
Мразь: Ты хоть до дома дополз, свинина?  
Вы: Сенсей меня довезла и сгрузила на руки отчиму. Он был не очень рад, кажется.  
Мразь: Понимаешь, что сейчас вся школа думает?  
Вы: Неправду  
Вы: Я — всего лишь наглый, надоедливый ребенок  
Вы: Сенсей бы не стала  
Вы: Я её люблюююююю  
Вы: А она все равно скоро уедет  
Мразь: Ты там что, ревешь, что ли?  
Вы: Не реву  
Мразь: Ты мне врешь  
Вы: Вру

Катцу выполз в гостиную, прижав к голове компресс. Саю молча указала на место на диване рядом с собой. Она не хотела повысить напряженность молчанием, просто у нее рот был набит попкорном.  
На экране был какой-то — Катцу не разбирался в них особо — сезон «Игры Престолов». На его памяти Саю пересматривала его уже во второй раз. Почему бы и не посмотреть такую знаковую вещь раз в семь лет?  
Мальчик со стоном присел рядом с ней — голова болела нещадно. Эл тоже примостился поближе к Саю — и ведерку. Ему повезло, что камеры убрали: можно было без палева таскать попкорн. Гама остался в дверях — ему не нравился запах подсоленной кукурузы, зато экранизация заинтересовала: повальное увлечение этим сериалом он не застал.  
— Я могу объяснить стриптиз в инстаграме, — обреченно вздохнул Катцу.  
Саю беззаботно отмахнулась, заодно обдавая его маленьким дождем из попкорна.  
— Твоя сенсей все рассказала про коварных одноклассников и водку. К тому же, теперь я спокойна за твое будущее: стриптизер из тебя паршивый.  
— Ну, спасибо, мама.  
Саю глубоко вздохнула.  
— Надо же, ты у меня теперь совсем большой.  
— Не начинай, я тебя прошу, — простонал Катцу, сдвигая компресс на лоб.  
— Зануда ты, — ответила Саю с набитым ртом. — Весь в своего папашу.  
О, да, очередная шутка про блудного папу с утра пораньше — видимо, чтобы его добить.  
— Удиви меня.  
Эл набил за щеки внушительную горсть попкорна, с интересом глядя на Саю и страдающего Катцу.  
— Это Лайт.  
Катцу мрачно посмотрел на Саю, пытаясь не обращать внимания на Эла, весьма отчетливо пискнувшего «Сестро*б!». К чему именно был этот писк, Катцу не понял: на экране трахались Джейме и Серсея.  
— Не смешно.  
— Я твоя тетя, балда.  
— Ну, Серсея — тоже в каком-то смысле тетя Джоффри.  
— Семейные ценности Ланнистеров во всей красе! — Эл отодвинулся подальше. Кажется, он все-таки говорил о сериале.  
— Семейные ценности Ланнистеров, если я правильно помню, это власть и много звонкого золота. А со своими сестрами стабильно сожительствовали Таргариены, — индифферентно поправил Эла шинигами. Он, как и Катцу, успел привыкнуть к традиционным приколам Саю про таинственного папашу полярника-трансвестита-мафиози-разведчика.  
— М-да, с шутками я переборщила, — потерла висок Саю.  
Катцу меланхолично смотрел на совокупляющихся Ланнистеров. Ему вообще не хотелось шутить на тему своего папки-потеряшки, особенно с похмелья.  
Только вот Саю, видимо, еще не закончила.  
— Твой отец умер в январе десятого года, так и не узаконив отношения с твоей матерью. — Катцу поднял бровь: на шутки это уже не походило. — А в марте в нашем регионе разрешили регистрировать однополые браки, и мы с ней расписались, чтобы я не влезала в тяжбы по поводу опеки с ее сестрой. Миса знала, что скоро умрет.  
Катцу недоверчиво посмотрел на Саю из-под компресса.  
— Ты не шутишь.  
Саю пожала плечами.  
— Раз ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы пить...  
— Ну спасибо, блин. — Сил на нормальную реакцию у Катцу просто не было.  
«Убийца моего родного отца спас мою сестру от досрочной отправки в Преисподнюю, а меня — от разоблачения. И как мне на это реагировать?»  
— Окей, поправочка, это уже семейные ценности Старков, — проворчал Эл, умыкая у Саю еще горсть попкорна. — Я-то наивно полагал, что у нас милый мистический саспенс, но, видимо, ошибся. Это какая-то бразильская мыльная опера.  
Катцу сдвинул компресс со лба на висок, пытаясь найти в себе хоть какой-то отклик на наконец-то вытянутый из матери секрет, и не находя его — он совершенно ничего не чувствовал. Хотя, это могло быть влияние Шинго. Она, все-таки, частенько его успокаивала.  
— Что значит «знала, что умрет»? Она была больна?  
Саю поморщилась, явно избегая взгляда Катцу.  
— Нет. Я ведь ей не верила, думала, что у нее паранойя, крыша уезжать начала. Ямамото об этом знал, и... убеждал меня, что именно Миса как раз и знает, о чем говорит. Видимо, ей приходили письма с угрозами от безумных поклонников — её убили на день святого Валентина.  
Эл ел попкорн и смотрел на Катцу и Саю, а не на экран.  
— Знаешь, Кира-младшенький, ты уж прости, но рядом с тобой и твоей семейкой этот сериал, — Эл кивнул в сторону телевизора, — просто сосет.  
— Говори за себя, — хмыкнул Гама. — Мне «Песнь Льда и Пламени» как-то больше нравится.  
— Огня, — на автомате поправил Эл.  
— Пламени.  
— Да даже аббревиатурой ПЛИО звучит лучше, чем ПЛИП!  
— Ой, завали, по-английски это вообще звучит как «Сойяф»...  
Все еще страдающий от похмелья Катцу за спиной у матери погрозил спорщикам кулаком.  
— У нас какие-нибудь фотографии сохранились?  
Не то, чтобы Катцу так уж хотел посмотреть на дядю Лайта и его невесту, просто Саю слишком долго над ним прикалывалась, чтобы он поверил в авантюру в стиле Неда Старка без серьезных доказательств.  
Что ж, скандальная статья о том, что известный поп-идол, Амане Миса, сочеталась браком с девушкой, у Саю сохранилась. Катцу чувствовал, как головная боль усиливается, и только мученически морщился, хотя ему очень хотелось побегать по квартире и проораться.  
Когда Катцу все-таки поверил, что Саю на этот раз не шутит, она нашла ему домашнюю видеозапись из нулевых. Всего одну: Лайт, по ее словам, не разрешал себя снимать и фотографировать — исключение делал только для документов.  
Видео было с костюмированной вечеринки: чумной доктор пафосно вопрошал «где мое зло?!», зло приходило в образе Харли Квин и трахало мозги чумному доктору по поводу так и оставшегося не у дел костюма Джокера. На это доктор резонно возражал, что тезис он с зелеными волосами не защитит, а из ее костюма Харли, если она так настаивает на тандеме, получится отличный костюм мертвой шлюхи. Дальше Саю видео обрезала — по ее словам, там шла нецензурщина и шутки про некрофилов.  
Катцу все никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что дядя Лайт («Дядя Джейме», — с хихиканьем поправлял его Эл.), выдающий чернушные шуточки из-под маски чумного доктора, ему кого-то напоминает.  
А Саю, видимо, пожалев, что повод для шуток навсегда потерян, решила его добить:  
— Знаешь, тебе повезло, что Лайт не бабой родился, а то была бы ситуация как в твоем любимом мюзикле.  
— Какой именно ты имеешь в виду? — состроил угрожающее выражение лица Катцу.  
— «Мамма мия».  
— ЧТО.  
— Он был страшным бабником.  
Катцу все-таки расстроился.  
— Это же так аморально.  
Эл сзади фыркнул:  
— Если я сейчас закачу глаза настолько, насколько хочу, они провернутся на триста шестьдесят градусов. Тоже мне, моралист.  
— А то, что я с Мисой расписалась, тебя вообще не беспокоит, видимо, — пробормотала Саю себе под нос. — Да, встречался с несколькими барышнями одновременно. А потом выбрал самую красивую из них. — Саю грустно вздохнула. — И глупую.  
Вот теперь выражение лица Катцу олицетворяло собой весь мировой сарказм.  
— Тогда понятно, от кого я получил мозги. Спасибо, мамуль.

— Мацуда, я категорически не могу тебя на ней не прокатить, раз уж ты ее нашел, — маньячно сверкнула глазами Виллоу после того, как спугнула Катцу громогласным воем клаксона.  
Мальчик потерянно оглядел отполированный до блеска красный Додж.  
— О... да, сенсей, я с удовольствием.  
Когда Катцу устроился и пристегнул ремень, Виллоу тронулась с места, взвизгнув покрышками, но, так и не услышав панических воплей с пассажирского сидения, нахмурилась.  
— Мацуда, что с тобой не так? Ты какой-то пришибленный.  
Катцу печально вздохнул и спросил:  
— Зачем вы выложили этот срам в мой инстаграм?  
Виллоу мерзко захихикала — если бы Катцу не знал, что она Эла двадцать лет не видела, то подумал бы, что она его пародирует.  
— Затем, что это было забавно. А твоей маме я все объяснила. Тебя же не посадили под домашний арест, Мацуда, это похоронное выражение лица тебе не идет!  
Машину заносило на поворотах, Виллоу залихватски выкручивала руль и свистела в два пальца, когда они проезжали мимо девушек в мини, но Катцу это как-то не трогало.  
— Мама решила, что раз я достаточно взрослый, чтобы пить, то можно рассказать мне, что я родился в однополом браке.  
Виллоу в развороте чуть не сбила столб и припарковалась около аптеки.  
— Прости, ЧТО?  
Глаза у нее были круглыми, как монетки — сходство с Сейлор Мун стало полным.  
— Оказывается, Кира убил моего отца...  
— Если тебя это утешит, я этого не помню, — подал голос Гама с заднего сиденья.  
Эл беззастенчиво ржал. Зря Катцу решил ей это рассказать, ой, зря...  
— ...и его невеста вышла за мою тетю... Саю.  
— Ущипни меня! — Голос Виллоу даже подскочил на октаву. — Ягами Лайт — твой отец?  
— Ага.  
— Я, бл**ь, в шоке.  
Виллоу отвернулась от печального Катцу и нервно побарабанила пальцами по рулю.  
«Это... Это многое объясняет. Например, сверхъестественные способности Ягами Шинго. Шеф Мацуда, правда, говорит, что никто в семье об этой чертовщине понятия не имел... Хотя, он и об этом... элементе Санта-Барбары тоже не упоминал. Ой, говорил мне Мелс, нельзя работать с друзьями и родственниками подозреваемых... Родстве... твою ж мать!»  
Виллоу, к сожалению, была больше кабинетным следователем, чем оперативником. А Катцу, спасибо многолетнему стажу в карате, имел очень хорошую реакцию — что называется, руки быстрее головы.  
Виллоу даже не поняла, как это произошло: она уже занесла браслет наручника над запястьем Катцу, и вдруг оказалось, что она сама прикована к рулю.  
Катцу опасливо прижался к дверце машины.  
— Зачем вы достали наручники, сенсей?  
Виллоу рыкнула, пытаясь нашарить ключ от наручников.  
— Где ты прячешь Тетрадь Смерти, Мацуда?  
— Что?.. — «Где я прокололся?!»  
Ключ наконец-то нашелся, но Катцу мгновенно его изъял. Виллоу проводила ключ разъяренным взглядом и, не удержавшись, побилась головой о руль.  
— Ну ты, конечно, сволочь, а я ведь тебе уже поверила! — «Дура! Кретинка, поймать стольких студентов на вранье, и так попасться!» — Хотя, не спорю, это было умно — уговорить Первого Киру обеспечить тебе алиби! Каково!  
Катцу чувствовал себя малазийским тараканом, раздавленным с особым цинизмом. Откашлялся, чтобы вернуть себе голос... он приберегал это на «попрощаться», но раз уж так получилось...  
— Era il giorno ch'al sol si scoloraro  
Виллоу снова стала очень похожа на Сейлор Мун. Пожалуй, она решила, что Катцу спятил.  
— Per la pietà del suo factore i rai,  
— ...Это что, Петрарка?  
— Quando ì fui preso, et non me ne guardai,  
— Я тебе не Лаура, мудила!  
— Chè i bè vostr'occhi, donna, mi legaro.  
— Мацуда, мать твою, ключ верни!  
— Tempo non mi parea da far riparo...  
— Я убью тебя!  
Эл, наблюдавший за этим безобразием с перекошенным лицом, отвлекся на ритмичный стук справа и заботливо похлопал Гаму по плечу.  
— Кира-кун, ты поаккуратней, а то еще черепушку себе разобьешь.  
Бог Смерти, кажется, решил покончить с собой, забив себя фейспалмами.  
Катцу, прочитав «детективу своего сердца» милейший сонет из эпохи Возрождения и выслушав по ходу дела море цветистых, не слишком цензурных угроз, вылез из машины и решительно хлопнул дверцей.  
— Простите, сенсей, но я не могу отдать вам то, что вы ищете.

Катцу доехал до кондитерской за десять минут, на велосипеде, купленном у проезжавшего мимо очкарика-отаку за двадцать тысяч йен (повезло, что он взял с собой кошелек), молнией пронесся мимо «дежурной буфетчицы» Юрико за прилавок и полез в шкаф за «наркоманскими печеньками».  
— Мацуда-кун, что ты делаешь? — спросила Юрико, упаковывая большую партию пончиков.  
Катцу достал из бака Тетрадь Смерти, затолкал в хранившийся под витриной рюкзак, подготовленный на случай бегства, и только тогда ответил:  
— Не пугайтесь, Юрико-сан, если приедет полиция, вы ничего не ви... — с улицы донесся звук полицейских сирен. — *****! Ой, простите! — Катцу поклонился посетительнице.  
«Ну все, я в дерьме», — Катцу сжал пальцами переносицу. — «Что делать-то?»  
— Мацуда, выходи с поднятыми руками! — раздался усиленный мегафоном голос Виллоу.  
Зная ее, здание уже окружили, так что черный ход — не вариант. Неужели ему все-таки придется отдать Тетрадь?..  
Катцу вдруг понял, что Шинго весело.  
«У меня есть одна идея. Делай то, что делаешь всегда, Катцки. Валяй дурака».  
Валять дурака? Когда тебе надо пройти через кордон из пары десятков полицейских? Хотя, кажется, он видел это в одном фильме.  
Катцу нацепил рюкзак на плечи и медленно вышел из кондитерской — как и было сказано, с поднятыми руками.  
Виллоу стояла справа от входа, растрепанная и злая, и держала его на прицеле.  
— Знаете, сенсей... — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Катцу, отчаянно пытаясь изгнать дрожь из своего голоса. — Мне сейчас очень не хватает маракасов.  
— Каких, к чертовой матери, маракасов? — Виллоу смотрела на него настороженно, как на буйно-помешанного.  
Что ж, она была не так уж и неправа. Катцу (а может, уже Шинго) щелкнул пальцами.  
В одной из машин «по волшебству» включилось радио.  
Есть танцы, которые знают все. Макарена, танец маленьких утят, томатная песня... и Ганнам стайл. На который, собственно, и попала Шинго, включив «Радио Ретро».  
Катцу сжал ладони в кулаки и скрестил руки перед собой.  
Виллоу моргнула.  
— Да ты издеваешься.  
Громкость увеличилась, и Катцу начал двигаться в такт.  
Кажется, кто-то начал хихикать.  
На пятой секунде пистолет в руках Виллоу дрогнул.  
Через тридцать секунд прохожие начали снимать «крутой флэшмоб» с танцующими стражами порядка на телефоны.  
— Мацуда, я убью тебя с особой жестокостью! — взвыла Виллоу, подпрыгивая вместе с Катцу на крыше полицейской Тойоты под “He-e-ey, sexy lady!”.  
— Сначала дотанцуйте, сенсей! — весело улыбнулся Катцу и, послав ей воздушный поцелуй, слинял.

Катцу сидел в условно укромном и весьма задымленном уголке общежития Кришнаидов и лениво листал вытащенную буквально из-под носа у полиции Тетрадь Смерти. Где-то за стенкой относительно стройный хор голосов завывал «харе Кришна» и «джай гуру дева оммм».  
Эл, в связи с необычайной задымленностью помещения, не курил, и пытался починить порванный шаблон.  
— Окей, пародия на Джима Керри — это даже мило. Но как тебе пришло в голову спрятаться у Кришнаидов?  
Гама рядом пробовал выпечку с запрещенными в Японии ингредиентами (исключительно ради эксперимента) и хихикал.  
— Не понимаю, почему ты возмущаешься. Уже не думал, что скажу подобное, но… Парень, это гениально.  
Катцу польщено улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо.  
Он перевернул страницу и нахмурился. Тем же почерком, которым в Тетрадь были занесены покойные шантажисты, расстрелянные Шинго из пальцев, на странице было выведено:  
Веспер Васта, сердечный приступ, 21 июня, 20:30

— Кира-младшенький, ты понимаешь, куда ты идешь?  
— Вполне.  
— Еще не поздно повернуть!  
— Шинго вписала кого-то лишнего. Я не могу быть владельцем Тетради, если я даже не контролирую, кто именно умирает!  
— Но ведь ты убиваешь, потому что она тебя попросила. Почему бы ей не начать убивать самой?  
— Потому что ей шесть!  
— И кто же несчастный живой мертвец?  
— Я не знаю!  
Люди обходили Катцу по широкой дуге: он был очень целеустремлен и выглядел крайне зло.  
У дверей нужного небоскреба он сделал глубокий вдох и нажал на кнопку на коммуникаторе.  
— Катцу! — грянул из динамиков голос отчима. — Какого черта ты творишь?  
Катцу нервно дернул уголком губ и поднял Тетрадь к глазку камеры.  
— Кажется, я забыл, что на любое оружие требуется лицензия.  
Лифт ехал чертовски медленно. Катцу пытался успокоиться и дышать глубже. Не слишком помогло.  
Двери открылись. Пять человек, включая нервного отчима и раздраженную Виллоу во главе стола. Катцу опустил Тетрадь на стол — понимая, что, скорее всего, ее больше не увидит, — и отошел.  
— О-о-о, я, пожалуй, пойду перекурить, — хмыкнул Эл.  
Видимо, не хотел, чтобы Виллоу знала, на кого он работает.  
— Знакомьтесь, — вымученно улыбнулся Катцу, кивая на Тетрадь.

Тетрадь Смерти пошла по рукам. И если Цучида и Кацура действительно удивлялись явлению нового персонажа на пустом, казалось бы, месте, то остальные были к этому готовы. Ямамото так вообще усмехнулся и козырнул шинигами, как старому знакомому. Собственно, так оно и было, просто даже сам Гама об этом не догадывался.  
— Так это правда. — Шеф Мацуда, прищурившись, оглядывал Бога Смерти. — Ты не слишком изменился.  
Гама на это только фыркнул, сложив руки на груди.  
Катцу неуютно поежился.  
— Я не хотел отдавать Тетрадь. Мне нет оправдания.  
Виллоу, разглядывая свод правил внутри, — дополненный и исправленный, по сравнению с Тетрадью Рюука, — уточнила:  
— Но теперь отдал. Почему?  
Будь на это воля Катцу, он бы не расставался с Тетрадью. Если бы Гама не «потерял» ее, Катцу, возможно, так и не вспомнил бы свою сестру, которой был обязан жизнью. И с Мун-сенсей никогда не встретился. Тетрадь давала ему ощущение защищенности, это было сильнее и ярче, чем мамины объятия. И потом, раз Тетрадь заберут у него в любом случае, он забудет все, что произошло за эти недели, а он страшно не хотел опять забывать Шинго. Он не хотел забывать посиделки с Гамой и Элом — они, конечно, постоянно его подкалывали, но это было весело!  
Катцу даже удалось убедить себя, что он, вписав в Тетрадь убийц и международных террористов, спас некоторое количество мирных граждан — в случае с террористами, кстати, это так и было. На душе, конечно, скребли кошки, но Шинго ведь так радовалась...  
Ну да, и вот во что это вылилось. Шинго ощутила вкус вседозволенности и вписала в Тетрадь кого-то, кто ей не понравился.  
Сам виноват. Знал же, что психологически ей все еще шесть. Знал, что она может использовать Тетрадь, не прикасаясь к ней.  
Катцу понуро опустил голову.  
— Лишнее имя. Там есть лишнее имя, я не знаю, что это за несчастный, я этого не писал.  
Виллоу, услышав это, даже Тетрадь выронила.  
— Кто-то знает, что Тетрадь у тебя?!  
Катцу замялся — не рассказывать же им про Шинго? Но Гама сделал это за него.  
— У сестры парня есть наши способности. Если точнее, дистанционная запись имен в Тетрадь Смерти и глаза шинигами. Помимо... — Бог Смерти устрашающе улыбнулся, — способности заставить пару десятков полицейских танцевать.  
Виллоу передернуло от воспоминаний о пережитом позоре.  
— То есть, доступ к Тетради был у покойной Ягами Шинго? — После истории со спасением Катцу от маньяка мстительный призрак не казался чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. — Как неосторожно, Мацуда.  
— Я знаю. — Катцу потер лоб и задал интересовавший его вопрос: — Я только одного не понимаю. Почему вы решили, что Первый Кира будет мне помогать? Он же убил моего отца.  
Виллоу подняла взгляд от Тетради и удивленно посмотрела на Бога Смерти.  
— Так вы ничего ему не сказали… Ягами-сан?  
Непривычное обращение эхом отдалось в голове Гамы.  
Этого, наверное, и следовало ожидать. Не зря Король Шинигами стирал всем память, не зря нацепил на него эту осточертевшую уже черепушку.  
«Я — не высшее существо, а люди — не еда. Скукой я расплачиваюсь за использование Тетради Смерти при жизни. Я — Бог, но я и человек».  
Маска-череп треснула и окончательно разлетелась пылью.  
Воспоминания поглотили Бога Смерти, как волна неосторожного серфера.  
— А Тетрадь теперь твоя...  
— Я — L...  
— Значит, у тебя нет глаз?  
— Прощай, Рей Пенбер.  
— Это правда. Я — Кира.  
— Ягами-кун...  
— Лайт-кун...  
— Лайт...  
— Лайт!  
«Прямо как когда я в первый раз память о Тетради восстанавливал...» — подумал Лайт, пытаясь оперативно собрать мысли в кучу.  
Ему было скучно, и он поступил точно так же, как Рюук когда-то. Оказалось, они были похожи куда больше, чем Лайт считал при жизни.  
Саю пережила то, во что он ее втянул (он не хотел, чтобы ее похищали, но опосредованно был в этом виноват), стала сильнее, взрослее, и теперь, кажется, счастлива. Наверное, он мог гордиться сестрой.  
Тем более что она позаботилась...  
Да, вот это сюрприз. Ну, Миса, вот же лисица. Неужели ей так сильно хотелось замуж? Хотя, возможно, он и зря на нее грешит, никакие средства контрацепции не дают стопроцентной гарантии. Злобная, находчивая Шинго и не менее находчивый, но добрый до бесхребетности Катцки. Видимо, не просто так он проникся к близнецам симпатией. К тому же, теперь понятно, откуда взялась эта сверхъестественная чертовщина. Миса дважды покупала глаза шинигами, сам Лайт в разное время владел тремя Тетрадями Смерти. Логично, что дети у них получились... со специфическими способностями.  
Ну что же, почему бы не выполнить родительский долг и не вытащить парня из неприятностей?  
— Если бы я все ему выложил, то не смог бы шантажировать.  
Хорошо, что все смотрели на Лайта, а не на Катцу — по его отвисшей челюсти было хорошо видно, что никакого шантажа не было. 

«Первый Кира — мой отец? Все это время... это был он?»  
Алые глаза, знакомое лицо... натренированная, «ламинированная» улыбка — несмотря на наигранность, ужасно обаятельная.  
Не было никакого шантажа, они оба это знали, и Гама... Лайт точно ничего не помнил, пока Виллоу не назвала его по фамилии, пока маска не треснула. Так значит, Лайт пытается его выгородить?..  
Что ж, значит, Виллоу не просто так попыталась арестовать Катцу, когда узнала, кто его отец.  
Теперь вся эта история с «потерей» Тетради выглядела еще забавнее. Что-то латинское, с элементами голливудских мюзиклов и смрадным дыханием Дарта Вейдера.  
«Было бы смешно, если бы это было сериалом, а не моей жизнью. Какой печальный, печальный фарс».  
— Вам написать чистосердечное? — Лайт весело щурился.  
Ему, в отличие от Катцу, даже испытательный срок впаять не могут, так действительно, почему бы и нет? И Катцу, хоть и со скрипом, но промолчал. В конце концов, папенька задолжал ему за все пропущенные дни рождения.  
— …да, пожалуйста. С отпечатками, если не затруднит. — Кажется, «божественное обаяние» Катцу не почудилось, Виллоу тоже проняло.  
— Кстати, милая была заманушка, я оценил, — хмыкнул Лайт, снимая с пояса перьевую ручку.  
Пятая L покраснела, как вареный рак.  
«Ну, спасибо, папа».

— Ладно, пока Ягами-сан пишет чистосердечное... Цучида, не стой столбом, где бумага?!.. — Виллоу пролистала Тетрадь дальше. — Кто, говоришь, был лишним, Мац...  
— Да? — встрепенулся Катцу, разглядывавший ставшего совсем похожим на человека покойного папеньку, и нахмурился, когда понял, что Виллоу неподвижно смотрит на что-то, написанное на линованных страницах.  
Его охватило острое предчувствие крупных неприятностей.  
Виллоу откашлялась и дрожащим голосом сообщила:  
— С-спасибо всем за сотрудничество. Кажется, мне осталось жить примерно десять минут.  
Эл соткался из воздуха за спиной Виллоу, бросил взгляд на Тетрадь, и уже через секунду сжимал шею Катцу в стальной хватке, рыча сквозь зубы:  
— Лучше бы тебе перестать прятаться, маленькая дрянь, или я сломаю твоему братцу шею!

Шинго, явив взору свою духовную форму по первому требованию, — милая, но очень сердитая шестилетняя девочка в бирюзовом сарафане с сатанинскими призрачными крыльями за спиной — не спешила подходить к сэру Лоулайту на расстояние броска.  
— И что же вы мне сделаете, сэр?  
Эл сплел в воздухе энергетическую сеть для пленения призрака, хотя поезд, как говорится, уже ушел: человек, имя которого записано в Тетрадь Смерти умрет в любом случае.  
Не успел. Не предусмотрел. Посчитал, что девчонка не станет убивать человека, который так нравится ее братцу.  
Когда его сеть уничтожили косой с одного удара, Эл недовольно посмотрел на своего старого заклятого друга и материализовал черные демонические ятаганы.  
— Что ж, теперь я, по крайней мере, могу дать тебе леща, не испытывая угрызений совести.  
Лайт в ответ на это понимающе ухмыльнулся и склонился в формальном жесте приглашения на дуэль.

Катцу хотел бы помочь сестре. Действительно хотел бы. Но помогать нужно живым, а не мертвым.  
Спектр цветов сменился, хотя не должен был, ведь Шинго не смотрела в этот момент его глазами. Катцу удивленно осмотрелся. Все, кто был в комнате, наблюдали за дуэлью, хотя благоразумно старались держаться подальше. Попадать под косу Бога Смерти не хотелось никому. Только Виллоу было уже все равно: она сжимала в пальцах Тетрадь, которая должна была ее убить, — уже убила — и, едва ли веря своим глазам, смотрела на демоническую ипостась Эла.  
И у нее единственной над головой реяло призрачное имя на латинице — то самое, из Тетради, — а не иероглифы. И подходил к концу срок жизни.  
Сила была не только у Шинго, но и у Катцу тоже. Может быть, ему понадобилось стать хозяином Тетради Смерти, чтобы она проявилась, а может, он слишком долго считал себя неудачником, и не думал, что ему достаточно просто захотеть. А Катцу очень хотел силу Шинго. Именно сейчас, одну вполне конкретную способность.  
«Так вот, как она меня спасла».  
За минуту до конца срока Виллоу схватилась за сердце и начала падать — время смерти и ее причина не всегда совпадали, сердце остановилось, но она еще была жива, — и Катцу подхватил ее у пола. Взял за руку, словно заключая сделку, и загадал желание.  
Говорят, если хотеть чего-то очень сильно, желание сбудется.  
Катцу чувствовал, как сила течет по венам в кончики пальцев и перетекает в Виллоу... Веспер. Вот, как ее зовут. Что ж, это имя шло ей намного больше, чем «Салли Мун», несмотря на определенное сходство с «красавицей-воином в матроске».  
Замершее на миг сердце снова забилось у нее в груди, и Веспер пришла в себя.  
— Мацуда, что ты делаешь?  
Катцу ее уже почти не слышал. Чем больше был срок жизни над золотисто-песочными волосами, тем слабее он себя чувствовал.  
Где-то далеко выругался Эл, которого Лайт хорошо полоснул поперек груди: коса, все-таки, более дальнобойное оружие, чем ятаганы.  
Катцу хорошо тряхнули за плечо и голосом Гамы — в смысле, Лайта, как непривычно, но привыкать уже, видимо, и не придется, — проорали в ухо:  
— Ты сейчас умрешь, идиот!  
Ну да.  
Веспер села — сама, без его помощи, — только тогда Катцу смог отпустить ее руку. И тут же свалился на пол вместо нее.  
Шинго, кажется, плакала.  
Сознание угасало, это было легче и быстрее, чем засыпать. Катцу успел только почувствовать сильный удар по груди, прежде чем окончательно отключиться.

Вот это чертовщина. Будь ситуация другой, Лайт бы понаблюдал за развитием событий. Вот только безразличным Богом Смерти он уже не был.  
С другой стороны, мальчишка тоже был не совсем человеком. И техника эта была ни разу не человеческой. Боги Смерти не могут играть в карты на деньги, зато у них полно человеческого времени, которым они и рассчитываются в случае проигрыша.  
— И что это только что было? — спросил Эл, шипя от боли — если нарушение энергетических потоков можно назвать болью в полном смысле этого слова.  
— Парень — наполовину шинигами, а нам нельзя продлевать людям жизнь, вот что это было.  
С другой стороны, сами шинигами могли обмениваться человеческим временем сколько угодно. И когда у Катцу уже осталась всего пара секунд, Лайт сделал предкардиальный удар и влил в него типичную покерную ставку шинигами в пятьдесят человеческих лет, запуская сердце заново.  
Катцу снова начал дышать, но так и не очнулся.  
— Поздравляю, — бросил Лайт ошеломленно взиравшей на происходящее Веспер. — Ты стала первым человеком, который был записан в Тетрадь Смерти и выжил.  
— С-серьезно?  
— Да. Тебе повезло. — Лайт щелкнул Катцу по носу. Мальчик помотал головой и нехотя открыл глаза. — Ну да, что еще могло получиться у меня и Мисы, она дважды покупала глаза, я был владельцем трех Тетрадей — чему я удивляюсь?  
Эл тем временем нацарапал у себя на плече руну порядка, чтобы начать хотя бы частичное восстановление, и устало поинтересовался:  
— И что же ты будешь делать, отхаживать меня косой каждый раз, как я буду пытаться забрать эту соплячку? Когда-нибудь ты все равно допустишь ошибку, Лайт-кун.  
Лайт дематериализовал косу и ухмыльнулся.  
— Вообще-то, все намного проще. — Он озвучил стандартную формулу сделки с Преисподней и призвал со стола Тетрадь Смерти.  
Теперь понятно, почему именно Катцу ее нашел. Она могла принадлежать только шинигами, пусть даже и шинигами-полукровке.  
— Я меняю твою добычу на Амане Мису.  
Эл предсказуемо возмутился.  
— Да ты охренел!  
— Охренел тот, кто похищал ее для Люцифера. — Лайт изогнул бровь, глядя на Эла с намеком «не ты ли, часом, это был?».  
— А кто сделку скреплять будет, умник?  
В принципе, Лайт мог и сам скреплять подобные договоры, как первый шинигами после Короля, но его опередили. Повеяло знакомой ему темной, адской аурой, и Веспер медленно, словно с трудом контролируя тело, поднялась на ноги и сказала нечеловеческим потусторонним голосом:  
— Это буду я.  
Лайт послал не-Веспер однобокую ухмылку.  
— Привет, Миса.

Эл хмуро дематериализовал оружие.  
— Вот это уже жульничество, миледи.  
Миса, взявшая под контроль единственное подходящее тельце в зоне видимости, весело тряхнула светлыми хвостиками Веспер, как частенько делала при жизни. Хвостики, хоть и того же цвета, были, конечно, совсем не те.  
— Стоило попасть в Ад хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть, как L не может сказать мне «нет».  
Лайт подкинул в руке Тетрадь и протянул руку к Элу, ладонью вверх.  
— Ад должен нам одну душу. Я беру плату в лице Ягами Шинго.  
— Принято, — буркнул Эл, протянул руку навстречу и обхватил пальцами запястье Лайта.  
Не-Веспер щелкнула пальцами, и по ладоням скользнул язык пламени — темный, как безлунная ночь.  
— Сделка совершена. — Она тонко хихикнула и сказала голосом Мисы: — Катцки, Шинго, желаю никогда не видеть вас у себя в гостях.  
…И Веспер, снова ставшая самой собой, отшатнулась от Лайта и Эла, дико озираясь.  
— Какого...  
Лайт довольно усмехнулся — Миса, помимо всего прочего, сняла с него часть долга — и присел перед притихшей Шинго на корточки, протягивая ей Тетрадь.  
— Добро пожаловать, юная леди.  
Шинго с опаской приняла Тетрадь Смерти из его рук, и в маленьком вихре силы ее волосы и глаза окрасились в кроваво-алый, в точности как у Лайта, а за спиной появился детский рюкзак, как раз под размер Тетради Смерти.  
Эл, глядя на эту идиллию, мрачно раскурил последнюю сигарету перед возвращением в Ад.  
— Будь добр, займись ее воспитанием. А то мне кажется, что твою деточку в детстве мало пороли. — Он поднял взгляд на неуверенно разглядывающую его Веспер. — Я видел тебя в деле, детка. Можешь не комплексовать, мне нравится, что из тебя выросло. Кира-младшенький, было приятно пообщаться. — Катцу, только пришедший в себя, неуверенно кивнул. — Мацуда... ну ты и развратник.  
Мацуда предсказуемо возмутился:  
— На себя посмотри.  
Эл закатил глаза и снова обратился к Лайту:  
— До ворот не проводишь?  
Лайт, припомнив, как охранялись врата Ада, показал ему средний палец.  
— Фи, как грубо.  
Эл стер отпечаток своей силы с Тетради, так что его больше не могли видеть простые смертные.  
Только вот Катцу больше не был простым смертным.  
— С вами было весело, сэр Лоулайт. Надеюсь, у вас не будет неприятностей.  
— Будут, но это уже не твое человечье дело. Пока, Кира-кун, — шутливо козырнул Эл старому приятелю.  
— Не зови меня так, — припечатал Лайт в ответ.  
— Я ТАК ЖДАЛ ЭТИХ СЛОВ! — Эл победно вскинул кулак, как Фредди Меркьюри на концертах, и ушел, прямо сквозь стену, в сторону Токийских ворот.

— Шинго, давай ты больше не будешь пытаться убить Ви... Веспер-сан.  
— Она мне не нравится.  
— Зато нравится мне. А тебе никто старше пятнадцати не нравится. Это не повод.  
— Ну хорошо.  
— Ты же будешь приходить в гости?..  
— Буду. Я же тебя люблю.  
Лайт закатил глаза на эту детскую перепалку и спокойно сел дописывать чистосердечное.

Веспер, Катцу и шеф Мацуда в молчании попивали кофе. Подписки о неразглашении собраны, признание заверено, а шинигами, которых больше ничего не держало в мире людей, отправились в свой пустынный мирок. Пообещав, правда, приходить к Катцу в гости по праздникам.  
— Де-юре дело закрыто. — Веспер степенно размешивала ложечкой свой кофе по-ирландски. — Де-факто... мы в полной жопе. Мацуда, скажи честно. Тебя ведь никто не шантажировал?  
Уйти от ответа не представлялось возможным, разве что уж совсем нагло не соврать. И потом, кажется, Веспер немного оттаяла после того, как Катцу чуть не умер, спасая ей жизнь. Так что он решил сказать правду.  
— Не для протокола. Шинго просто очень мило меня попросила. Я не мог ей отказать.  
— Какая же ты, все-таки, тряпка, — печально вздохнул шеф Мацуда. — В следующий раз, как попадешь в переплет, сразу же говори мне.  
Катцу виновато опустил голову.  
— Да, Тота-сан.  
Веспер, хмыкнув, окинула уже бывшего ученика оценивающим взглядом.  
— Знаешь, мне на службе нужны такие отморозки с моральными вывертами. Через пару лет, если не потеряешь формы... — Она нацарапала на обратной стороне своей визитки из Квантико несколько цифр. — Позвони, как вернешься из армии.  
Катцу на «отморозка» немного обиделся, но номер все-таки припрятал.  
«Раз уж его сестрица отправилась в мир иной, пусть лучше убивает, только когда я его очень мило об этом попрошу», — цинично подумала Веспер, попивая свой праздничный виски с небольшим содержанием кофе.

El Fin!


End file.
